DigiFusion 01 Movie 2: Gyrogmon's Invasion
by Kanius
Summary: The second movie of Digimon Fusion! Final Act added! Check out what happens in the conclusion in the final struggle against Gyrogmon! What happens when Kari's light returns to the scene? War Greymon is set to receive a gift from the light 'being' as a fin
1. Gyrogmon’s Invasion!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon and his unnamed henchmen are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

WOO! I have returned to start the second movie fic! Sorry for the wait but I was working on Chapter 33 of my Pharaohmon Arc. That chapter should be up in a day or so. Anyway, I got back from seeing _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_. Great movie and much better than the first two prequel movies. If you like action, space battles or just plain Star Wars, this movie is for you. But, that's enough Star Wars praising out of me.

This is the second of many D-Fusion movie and special fics. Gyrogmon is featured as the main villain of this specific fic. He's just your average digimon alien invader seeking to take the Digital World. This one also should have more action than the Daimaomon movie.

Before we start, I want to say that this specific movie does not fit into the continuity of the D-Fusion. However, if you want to get specific, I'd say this takes place after the Digital Invaders Saga and around the time the Digi-Destined arrive at File Island planet during the mid-Burizalor Saga. War Greymon will have his mach-speed power up and power levels are set to be higher this time around.

Well, that's pretty much sums it up and enough out of me. Enjoy the movie!

* * *

_Kanius Productions Presents…_

**01 Digital World. Outer Space View**

The Digital World of the Eastern Digi-Galaxy. From far, it looks just as beautiful as the majestic Mother Earth. However, it is not the only Digital World hospital able for life. Unlike the human universe, every planet across this solar system can house any digital life form. Even some have evolved to capacity to survive in outer space without the need of oxygen. As amazing as it sounds, it's no surprise. The Digital Universe is simply too illogical to understand.

Amongst these life forms that have evolved past a normal evolution are the space nomads. These space nomads travel across digi-space in search of new planets to call home… some even invade other home worlds and take them by force. In this case, there was one specific being that has set his sights on the Digital World from the Eastern Digi-Galaxy.

A large moon-sized spaceship was sailing across towards the Digital World in a slow-motion movement. The spaceship itself looked like a moon except that it's exterior was completely metallic. While it looked like a metallic moon on the outside, the inside had a completely different appearance. The interior view looked like a control station with a large crew of control pilots standing at their positions. These men were tiny in stature and concealed themselves under cloaks.

With these tiny men working on the control station, a group of eyes was watching them from the other side. A figure was sitting in a throne and keeping eye on the cloaked figures. Standing by his side was an overweight, winged monster with orange-skin. Black body armor covered his upper chest and his waist was wrapped by a red cloth. His pants are maroon red with black boots tightening around his feet. The tips of his wings were equipped with a sharp, pointy spike. His hands had deadly, talons used for cutting down his prey. Another figure was standing on the other side of the throne. This specific creature has light blue-skin and a muscular physique compared to the overweight creature. This individual's hair was blonde and straightened out across his back. A purple one strapped cloth covered his chest. A black belt tightened around his waist and his pants were white. His boots are yellow.

There were two other monsters standing around the throne figure. One was a short, green monster with orange pants and a black belt. His eyes were large, frog-like and yellow. The fourth creature is a tall figure with a bodybuilder's physique. He wore a dark brown pelt around his waist, leather straps across his chest and long, red-flame hair from his head to across his back. This monster's skin is light orange with tints of yellow.

Each of these four monsters ported a grin once their station crew displayed a view of the Digital World through the monitors. It would be a matter of a few moments before they arrive.

"There it is, my lord," the blue-skinned alien pointed to the monitor. "We should be arriving in the Eastern Digital World soon."

"How soon?" the throne figure asked impatiently.

"Give it a few hours or so. This ship needs to find the perfect landing spot so we don't plummet through the planet, sir. After all, our ship is the size of a moon," the short, green creature stated.

"Actually, our ship looks like an asteroid. So that will generate fear to the inhabitants of this planet," replied the winged alien. "Heh. Won't those idiots be panicking when they really should be worried about us?"

"Generating fear amongst the inhabitants is the idea," the figure snickered. "By spreading fear, they won't even have time to launch a counterattack against us. From what I hear, the inhabitants of this Digital World really don't have very many defenses since the Holy Beasts were sealed away."

"Oh yes. They were sealed away. That presents us the opportunity to launch an attack and force the inhabitants to submit to us," the orange muscular brute laughed. "We'll crush them like little ants!"

"Now, let's not get too hasty. Let's enjoy ourselves," the throne figure smiled. "It'll be amusing to see those fools run around without a prayer. We've didn't come all the way out in his backwater galaxy just to back out."

"But what about the legend of the Chosen?" asked the green monster.

"You mean the Chosen Children called upon to save the Digital World? That's just an old legend passed down by many generations of the old Digital Knight Republic. They just used that old story as a cover-up to spread fear towards us planet conquerors. I'm not buying it. These inhabitants have no hope or future to relish. Now, that's enough out of you about the Digi-Destined. Even if they were real, I'd crush them like they were little insects! Onward my station pilots! Our destiny is at hand!"

"Yes, sir! Lord Gyrgomon!"

"Hail, Lord Gyrogmon!" the four high-ranked monsters raised their fists and bellowed out in unison.

Another view of the Digital World catches Gyrogmon's shadow presence. He could hardly wait to arrive and conquer the planet under his iron fist. However, little does he realizes that the legendary Digi-Destined were on the planet and underestimating them could be a big mistake on his part. Right now it didn't matter to Lord Gyrogmon. All he can think about is one motivation: implement an invasion and claim the planet as his own.

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

…

**Gyrogmon's Invasion!**

…

…

…

**01 Digital World/Sector 3752-SCD/Scorpiomon Desert**

…

The scorching hot desert of the Scorpiomon wasteland toasted the sands of the barren landscape. Only few would even consider this a suitable habitat to take refuge, including the Desert Scorpiomon who claim this land as their own. There were few cacti visible across the desert lands and numerous predatory vulture digimon circling the skies. It was like the Great American Desert in a sense, but only this desert land was inhabited by stranger creatures.

Even amongst the barren landscape, there was a long road stretching across from beyond a mountain range. What could a road be doing out in the middle of a desert landscape? Who would have been crazy enough to construct a road passage in a scorching environment that was enough to fry any living creature's brains? Nonetheless, the road was laid in place and well-constructed one might add.

Just then, several figures were seen walking across the road. There were six humans, children to be precise, and six creatures. The leading member of this group was wearing goggles over his big, brown hair. Strolling next him was an orange reptile with green eyes. This was the leader of the Digi-Destined, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, with his partner Agumon. He was the first to make a comment after a few moments of silence.

"Um, so did anyone bring an umbrella? The sun is really getting to me!" Tai bragged.

"I don't think an umbrella will help any, Tai," Agumon sighed.

"I agree. Tai, we've been walking for hours now. If we don't find a place to rest soon, we're going to be toasted by this heat," Sora spoke out. "We need water… And the canteens that Scarecrowmon gave us already are out of our water."

"In case you haven't noticed, but we already ran out of water as soon as he arrived at this desert area," Biyomon stated.

"If I don't get anything into my system, I'm going to pass out," Mimi gasped out of exhaustion.

"My roots are already drying up… Need moist water…" Palmon whimpered. "Need water… I'm going to dry up…"

"C'mon, everyone… I know we can keep going… Just a little longer," Joe said while dragging his feet across.

"Way to go for being Mr. Optimistic," Gomamon cynically remarked.

"Well… I haven't seen you find anything worth to find. We could have water by now!" Joe shouted out. "I'm going to die if I don't get some H2o into my system!"

"Now, calm down guys. There's no need to get hostile," Izzy wiped his forehead. "I can calculate that we're standing out at nearly 104 degrees…"

"Brilliant calculation, Izzy my boy. However, what good is that going to do for us in the long run?" Tentomon pointed out. "As you can see, we're roasting out here!"

"Yes… But I just had to let everyone know the climate temperature… It's amazing how it increases and decreases faster than our planet climate."

"That's just the way the Digital World operates. Time goes by rather quicker when it needs to be…" Gatomon answered.

"You feeling all right up there, Patamon?" TK asked his winged partner, who was lying on top of his large Napoleon-sized hat.

"Hot and roasting like a pig!" Patamon cried out and flew off the top of TK's hat.

"No pun intended of course," laughed Tai.

Just then, Gatomon caught a glimpse of one individual who remained silent during the venture across the hot environment. Kari Kamiya was slowly being left behind as she walked slower than her friends. A red blush covered her face and she started to see blurriness in her visions. Something was obviously wrong. Her coughs were becoming louder and hoarser.

"Kari… Are you all right?" Gatomon asked with concern. "You're coughing a lot lately."

"No. I'll be fine. This isn't really anything."

"Are you sure?" the feline looked up at her partner.

"Yeah…" Kari faintly spoke.

However, Tai wasn't very convinced. He turned around and looked towards Kari. If there was anything that scared him more, it was losing his sister. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to her.

"Kari…? Stick close to the group. We won't want to get separated out here, now do we?" Tai called out to his sister.

"…No, hang on… I'll catch up… Just need to catch my breath," Kari coughed.

"Tai. Maybe we should stop? Your sister's been coughing a lot lately and her face is getting red. I'm worried," Sora whispered in Tai's ear.

"I know… As soon as we find a little place with some shade, we'll stop…"

"Tai! We're in luck! I've found us a little bus stop with some shade just ahead!" Agumon pointed out towards a small bus/rest stop. "Up ahead!"

"That's great! Hear that everyone? Finally some shade and a place to rest!" Tai informed everyone. "Kari! We've found a place to… What!"

Much to his horror, he found Kari lying on the ground and noticed her barely moving. This was certainly not a good sign as her breathing was becoming more intense and heavy.

**"KARI!"** the Kamiya male exclaimed.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried out as she ran over to her fallen friend.

"Sora! Get everyone to the shade! I'm going to go grab my sister!" Tai instructed the redhead.

"You've got it!" Sora nodded in agreement and called forth for the group.

With that said, Sora nodded towards the group and lead them out across the road. TK, worried for Kari, attempted to run over to help Tai. However, Sora stopped him before he even had a chance and led him towards the shaded bus stop. Tai scooped Kari's body in his arms and runs over to where his friends awaited his arrival. Gatomon and Agumon followed behind the Kamiya boy.

"Kari! Please, hang in there!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this problem earlier?" Tai whispered down to his sister. "I could have done something to help you with your sickness."

However, he wasn't getting much of a response from his sister and starting to worry. If he didn't get help or medication soon, his sister's life could be at jeopardy. The sickness Kari is actually pneumonia and the heat sure didn't help much to reduce her sickness. In fact, it would only make it worse and increase her chances of getting a near fatal illness.

_"Stay tough, Kari! I know you'll pull through! But, where can I find a place to get you medicine and proper bed rest! How could I have been so stupid to lead us out here? Now my sister is down with this sickness! I feel like the worst brother in two worlds! There has to be something I can do!"_

Once Tai scurried over to lay Kari on the bench in the shade, there was an ominous presence soon about to make its presence felt on the Digital World. The digimon weren't aware of it yet, but an object of gigantic proportions was set to make a collision course with the planet.

Lord Gyrogmon was drawing closer to the Digital World and it would be a matter of moments before he lays any claim to it. The planet would soon be graced with his presence, much to the dismay to the Digi-Destined.

* * *

**Orbit of the 01 Digital World**

Slowly descending towards the Digital World, the spaceship was circling across the planet's orbit. It covered across a large portion of the Digital World and eclipsed half of it with its shadowy presence. Digimon across the planet are already starting to taking notice of this ominous object and warning about a possible collision.

As for Gyrogmon, he watches on through a monitor while keeping a careful eye on the Digital World. It gleamed like a brilliant gem in his eye and he could hardly wait to conquer this 'oyster pearl', so to speak. His insubordinates gathered around him were just as anxious, if not more anxious… Since they will be the ones in charge of the attacks and led their forces in to take whatever territories and resources are available.

"Lord Gyrogmon! We are just moments from meeting our destination," one of the tiny crewmen announced while bowing before the throne figure.

"Splendid! You have all done well for getting us to our destination. I would never believe that I'd actually find the Eastern Digital World once ruled by the great Azulongmon! To think it would be within the backwater regions of this quadrant of the digi-galaxy. Nonetheless, after many digi-cycles of searching, we found what we have been looking for."

"It truly is a wonderful day to behold, my lord," the little green minion spoke.

"Indeed! I'm sure this planet has plenty of resources to take and territories to conquer. I doubt the inhabitants will give us any problems," the blue-skinned man replied.

"You leave those weaklings with me and my armies! I'll crush them with an iron fist!" the muscular creature bellowed.

"Yes and that alone will make it easier for us to conquer their lands," the winged monster laughed.

"Don't get too overconfident, my soldiers," Gyrogmon spoke. "The last time you underestimated your opponents was back during our campaign to capture Planet Quan-Koi. It was a terrible loss for our side, a failed campaign and we've lost a large number of soldier causalities. We can't afford to make that mistake again. We're not even sure what this planet's defense system is capable of."

"Yes, Lord Gyrogmon!" the four subordinated exclaimed out in response.

"Then again, it'll be interesting to know what we'll be dealing with," Gyrogmon chuckled under his breath. _"I wonder if the legend of the Digi-Destined is true… If so, then they are a threat to my conquest. No matter. If we happen to confront them, they shall be easily dealt with. Nothing is going to stop me from taking this planet as my own and take away all of their resources! Lord Gyrogmon shall not fail!"_

"And we are closing in through orbit, my lord… Protective gel! Engage!"

With that said, the massive spaceship was engulfed by a protective gel as soon as it entered through orbit. This was a defense to protect the ship from being incinerated by the intense heat of entering through the planet's atmosphere. Now the spaceship's shadow was already spread throughout the planet and nearly blanketing every source of sunlight in sight.

* * *

**01 Digital World/Scorpiomon Desert**

Once the children gathered at the bus stop, they were relieved to finally receive shade from the scorching sunlight. Kari was laid on top of a bench inside the Metro bus stop. A white cloth was padded on her sweaty forehead. After coughing more, it was obvious that she was running a deep fever. Only Tai was familiar with Kari's medical history of being ill every so often.

As Joe pulled out another towel from out of his bag, he handed it to Tai. He placed it over the padded cloth and patted her head. Sora and Mimi kneeled over to give Kari comfort as she was stirring a bit. Gatomon looked down at Kari with worry.

"She has to stay out of the sun and get her fever down," Sora said.

"You poor thing," Mimi padded the cloth down on Kari's forehead.

Joe took out the thermometer from out of Kari's mouth and checked it carefully. Her body temperature read 101 degrees Fahrenheit. That was way over the normal body temperature and definitely signified that Kari had a terrible fever.

"My gosh! She has a fever!" Joe gasped out in shock. "This really is serious!

"What does it say, Joe?" Gomamon asked with concern.

"101 degrees Fahrenheit."

"We've got to get her some place where she can get rest, but it's too bad. There aren't any rest stops in the middle of nowhere," replied Gomamon. "Really. I can't joke on this. We have to find some shade and fast!"

"Don't worry. I won't leave you," Gatomon whispered to Kari with a worried look across her face.

The girl nodded her head in reply and smiled. She was happy to know that she had other people other than her brother to stay by her side in times of need. In this case, they watched her as if she were apart of a family.

"Yeah… Thanks, Gatomon…" Kari coughed out hoarsely.

"How come you didn't say anything before now, Kari?" Tai asked worrying for his sickly sister. "If we could have known, we would have found a place to rest."

"Are you mad at me… Tai? I didn't want to slow anyone down," Kari coughed again while speaking.

"No… Of course not…" Tai nodded as he couldn't utter another word to finish his sentence. _"Oh Kari. This is my fault."_

As soon as he said that, painful memories came back to haunt him. He remembered at least four years ago when his sister was carted into an ambulance after coming down with a case of her constant illnesses. Tai could easily remember being helpless to do anything to help her. It was the most horrifying image in his memories. He had nearly caused his sister to die after taking her out to play soccer even when she was sick.

"Tai…?" Izzy whispered in Tai's ear to gain his attention. "Um, Tai? Earth to Tai."

"Huh? What is it, Izzy?" the goggle head leader turned around to face the red-haired genius.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Um, sure…"

As Izzy led Tai away from the group, the others remained crowded around the sickly girl. Joe reached into his medical bag and pulls out a small cloth to clean her sweaty face. TK sat down on the bench with Patamon by his side. The boy glared towards Kari and nodded his head.

"We'll be sure to find a place in no time. Just give it time and stay in there, Kari. If your anything like Tai, you're a pretty strong girl," the boy assured her.

"Thanks… for the encouragement, TK. I appreciate it," Kari whispered. "You guys are the… best."

"We'll stay right here if you need us, Kari," Mimi smiled.

"You just rest to get better now, Kari. It's the best way to at least reduce your fever a bit," Agumon patted her forehead. "There now…"

Standing away from the group, Izzy confronted the leader. Both even did their best to ignore the scorching heat radiating on them. Before he uttered a word, the shorter boy cleared his throat to get Tai's complete, undivided attention.

"You were pretty zoned out there for a minute, Tai. What's wrong?" Izzy asked with concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought her along, Izzy," the goggle head replied with a sigh. "This is all my fault. She's sick because of me."

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about? We had to bring her if we have to save the Digi-World," Izzy reminded him about their responsibilities as Digi-Destined. "She is one of the Digi-Destined; she's the bearer of light! She is the enemy of the dark forces! She's just as important as you, myself, Joe, Mimi, Sora and TK. We're all equals. Have you forgotten about that?"

"Not at all, but with her being ill and all. We should have left her some place safe and come back to get her. I'm sure there are digimon out there willing to watch over her while we go off on our journey. Maybe we should have split up…"

Once hearing that, Izzy was in complete shock. Was this the same Tai Kamiya that traveled with the same group in the same Digital World? The genius wondered whether Tai was completely losing his sense of character. Izzy couldn't help but question the goggle head.

"Split up? Have you flipped? This isn't like you!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'm just worried about her. It's all apart about being a good leader, Izzy," Tai smiled. "I also want to try to become the best big brother she could have. So when she grows up, she can tell her kids all about me."

"Um, aren't you jumping ahead, Tai?"

"Do you see where I'm coming from? I want to become the best leader I can be and a great brother for Kari to look up to," Tai smiled. "Well, don't you agree?"

"Well… Of course! You're the best option for a leader, Tai. I can't argue with that even if you do tend to jump ahead without using your head."

"Yeah, that's just like me," Tai snickered as while scratching his head. "Yikes. If I stay out here too long, my hair might get ignited by the scorching sunlight."

"Izzy! You won't believe your eyes! I've found civilization!" a familiar insect's voice buzzed out from the background.

Izzy quickly turns to find Tentomon flying out from beyond the horizon. The insect had returned after searching for a town or at least a place to rest. It seemed Tentomon had found something worthwhile and in the knick of time.

"We're saved!" Tentomon exclaimed in joy. "I've found what we're looking for!"

"What? You finally found something! You hear that guys? Tentomon's found someplace to take Kari!" Tai announced to the team. "It's about time! Now we don't have to stay in a small shaded spot anymore!"

"All right!" TK cheered and rushed over to Kari's side. "You hear that, Kari?"

"Uh… huh…" the girl whispered.

"That's wonderful," Mimi nodded in agreement. "Not only good for me but for Kari, too. I'm sweating like a pig out here even in this shade. Yuck!"

"Oh, Mimi…" Palmon sighed after hearing what her friend had said.

"Thank the heavens," Tai let out a sigh of relief. _"I thought we were going to get fried out here. At least we've found a place for Kari to rest. I… I just don't want to go back and be reminded of those painful memories… I failed Kari then as a big brother… I'm not going to let her down again…"_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turns around and saw Sora giving him a friendly nod. If there was anyone who was familiar with Tai and to a lesser extent Kari, it was Sora Takenouchi. She was Tai's childhood friend since competing together on the same soccer league. Kari was like a little sister to the tomboy and Sora wants to make sure the young Kamiya girl gets the best treatment for her illness.

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll get her better. I'm sure whoever lives in that community has medicine to reduce Kari's fever…"

"I hope so. For my sake and…" Tai looks over towards Kari once more. "…for Kari's sake."

"C'mon, everyone! Let's get going!" Izzy reminds everyone within the party. "Tentomon will take us there after he digivolves. All right, Tentomon. You know what to do!"

"You got it!" Tentomon nodded his head in reply before his body started to emit a golden glow.

* * *

**Marsupial Fertile Village/3780-MFV**

Out across many miles from where the Digi-Destined were currently present, there stood a moderate-sized community. Tiny villages and homes scattered across. Market squares were also quite common amongst this community and relied heavily on trade. The most common digimon types were of the desert and marsupial kind. That includes digimon of the kangaroo, Tasmanian devil, wallaby and wombat kind. Echidna digimon took refuge in this community as well as dingoes, emus, ostriches, tortoises, horned lizards, hawks, wild boars and even stag beetles. Every one of them was isolated in this remote fertile community separated from other parts of the Digital World, spoke their own language and was in the stages of creating their own constitution.

This community was founded and built by two elderly digimon. One was a hairy creature with long fur that covered his entire body. Only bare hands and feet were visible. This was Jijimon. The other is an old woman with a green-and-yellow outfit and gray-white hair tied up into a bun. This old female digimon is Babamon. Much to anyone's surprise, these two were mega-level digimon but not much for combat. They were an old married couple that has helped with this community since it's founding fifteen digi-generations ago.

Just as the community was going about their daily lives, a shadowy eclipse covered the sun and the skies. The digimon of the village took notice of the massive spaceship slowly descending onto the land. In a matter of moments, the object coming in generated massive winds to sweep across the landscape.

"Just what the heck is that!" a Dingomon asked out of fear.

"It's… a meteor! We're all going to die!" panicked a Wombatmon.

As soon as he uttered 'meteor', it generated mass hysteria across the community. Jijimon and Babmon both arrived on the scene only to be swept back by the strong winds blowing across. Crowds of digimon were fleeing towards their homes and hiding under any available burrows.

"Whoa! Just what was that!" exclaimed Babmon.

"That nearly blew my fur off!" Jijimon shouted.

"Are you all right, Jijimon and Babmon?" a Wallabymon asked out of worry.

"We'll manage… But just what in digi-world is going on here?" wondered Jijimon. "Babamon. Alert everyone to get back to their homes and remind them to use the emergency tunnels available!"

"I'm on it," Babamon nodded.

Suddenly, Jijimon took notice of another object flying above the village. It was a large, blue beetle with a silver armor-horned helmet. On his back were the six Digi-Destined and five digimon.

"Wow, what is this place?" TK asked.

"This is the Marsupial Fertile Village," Kabuterimon informed the team who rode on top of his backside. "It's an isolated fertile community on the other side of the Scorpiomon Desert."

"You aren't kidding. I'm seeing digimon I've never seen before!" Sora looked down in awe.

"Um, I hate to rain on everyone's parade, but what's THAT coming down?" Mimi screamed as she pointed out towards the skies.

The Digi-Destined looked up in disbelief as they were looking up towards the massive spaceship descending down to meet its destination. Kabuterimon was flabbergasted by the unearthly size of the ship and was dwarfed by the gigantic sphere. Never had they seen anything this large in scale.

"What the heck is that thing?" Joe shouted in panic.

"A meteor!" TK cried out.

"No… Otherwise, it would have slammed into the planet faster and burned up once entering through the atmosphere. I believe it's a spaceship!" Izzy answered. "It's really fascinating that even the Digital World has their share of extraterrestrial life."

"You really think so? Extraterrestrial digi-life?" Tai wondered. "That could be possible, but why is it coming here? I hope the people aboard are friendly. Why am I suddenly getting this bad feeling after watching movies like _Independence Day_?"

Before he had anything else to say, Kari started coughing out again and lowered her head to rest.

"Izzy! We need to get down on that village right away! Kari's fever is getting worse. I'm sure that digimon down there can help us," Tai pointed down at Jijimon.

"Who is that down there?" Agumon asked.

"Jijimon. One of the founders of this isolated community. He should be able to help us out with Kari's fever," Kabuterimon stated. "Hang on everyone!"

"Hang in there, Kari. We're going to get you better. These villagers should have some medicine," Gatomon assured the child of light. "I promise you with my nine lives."

"…Thanks…"

_"First off, I'd like to know what a spaceship is landing here for? I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Sora thought. _"Then again, Tai could have a point on the **Independence Day** reference. Usually, aliens do tend to attack inhabitants. We'll just have to see where the situation goes from here."_

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

"Sire, we're getting closer to landing on our destination," the cloaked digimon crew informed Gyrogmon.

"Superb. We should arrive in a few, short moments. Men, I want the soldiers lined up and be prepared for deployment," Gyrogmon informed his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Everything is going according to schedule. We'll attack this village first and capture whatever resources they have available. Then, we should cover more ground by the end of several days. My forces will be deployed across the planet and capture any inhabitants if need be. The again, I could always use slaves to build my new empire here."

"Landing eminent in T-Minus… Seven minutes!" the cloaked figures announced.

Gyrogmon smiled in reply to their announcement. He pressed a button to capture a perfect view of the Marsupial Fertile Village community. Just then, he caught glimpse of a Kabuterimon with several human children and digimon. His right brow quirked in interest.

"Well. What do we have here? Humans in this world. Children for that matter. Could these be the legendary Chosen? I'll have to keep a careful eye on this village. If they are indeed the Digi-Destined, then they must be exterminated right away. I will not allow anyone to prevent me from becoming king of this world! Nobody!"

The evil alien digimon overlord, Gyrogmon, has traveled through many digi-galaxies in search of the Digital World once ruled by the great Azulongmon. Now that he has arrived, he sets about to conquer the planet and take its' resources. His first target site is the isolated Marsupial Fertile Village. Coincidentally, the Digi-Destined have arrived with a sickly Kari. She is need for a medicine to reduce her fever, but unbeknownst to them Gyrogmon is on the horizon. There is guaranteed to be conflict once Gyrogmon's men get tangled up with the Digi-Destined.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, everyone! It's me, Max Kamiya! The next segment will feature my aunt Kari finally getting a place to rest. As Sora, Mimi and Joe stay with Kari, Tai and Izzy set about into the village to find the medicine Jijimon prescribed to them.

Keke: Just as they went to get the medicine, the spaceship finally lands. Then we've got unwelcome guests as Gyrogmon's men quickly start to attack the village. That's where Tai and the others spring into action. Then, out comes Gyrogmon…

Gyrogmon: Humph, so you're the Digi-Destined I've heard so much about from legend. You're just little whelps getting in the way of my conquest.

Max: That's when the team defends the village by fending off Gyrogmon's forces. But, things will get ugly when Gyrogmon separates the team! Not looking good for our side just when they had gotten the medicine! The next segment to _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ is entitled…

**The Invasion of Gyrogmon Begins! The Race for a Sister's Survival!**

Keke: Don't you miss it!

* * *

**"Lord Vader. Rise."**- Darth Sideous, _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_

This is a quote from the movie if you haven't already seen it. Just decided to add it for no apparent reason. This really a re-edit as I added some more detail in the dialogue.

Ok, basically I took a little from the Machinedramon plot of the canon Digimon Adventure series. Except in this case, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon are with them. Matt and Gabumon are absent from this movie but will return for the third movie featuring Mutalior. I want to at least add some drama to this story than keep it all-action. It adds variety if I do say so myself. Plus, I've never had the chance to explore a storyline where Kari gets a relapse from her illness.

Gyrogmon himself is based off of Lord Slug and Turles. Except there's no Forbidden Fruit. His identity will be finally revealed in the next chapter. This story MIGHT have six chapters, thus making it at least one chapter longer than the first movie fic. The second chapter should be out soon. Be sure to check back for updates. Until then, peace!


	2. The Invasion of Gyrogmon Begins! The Rac...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Toei and formerly Saban. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon and his unnamed henchmen are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Howdy! How was everyone's Memorial's Day weekend? Mine was rather boring, but enough about me. We're already on the second movie fic of the popular D-Fusion series. Seems you guys are rather enjoying what you've seen. Yes, this story will have bits of pieces of scenes taken from the Machinedramon mini-arc. Only differences are the additions of Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon; then, we have Gyrogmon replacing Machinedramon and Marsupial Fertile Village is the setting.

We have move on with the second act of this movie. Gyrogmon will finally reveal himself and his henchmen will introduce themselves to our heroes. Without further ado, let's move on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Invasion of Gyrogmon Begins! The Race for a Sister's Survival!**

**Marsupial Fertile Village/3780-MFV**

Upon arriving at the site of this isolated community, the Digi-Destined were hoping to settle down and ask the villagers' help to find a medicine for Kari's illness. Before they even had a chance to land, the children had caught an unworldly glimpse of the spaceship harboring Gyrogmon and his soldiers. Even Izzy was fascinated over the fact that there were even extraterrestrials outside the Digital World. Then again, the likes of Neo Devimon and the Invaders proved them wrong.

The elder digimon, Jijimon, looks up to notice the massive Kabuterimon coming down for a landing. He took notice of the six children and digimon on the giant insect's back. He steps forward to Kabuterimon and glares up directly at the group. He studied them and cleared his throat.

"Human children, here? My word… Isn't this convenient? We've never had any human visitors arrive here. Not even the Digital Knights have stepped foot on these grounds. Tell me. Would you please identify yourselves?"

"Listen, mister. We came here because of an emergency," Tai spoke up. You see… My sister here has an illness. We were walking across the desert and then she collapsed. I think it was the heat that caused her fever to get worse."

"Not to mention we're out of water," Joe sighed as he opened up a canteen and tipped it to reveal no water.

"Then, we need to ask you about that!" Izzy pointed out to the spaceship descending away from where the village stood.

"You children are so full of questions and demand… I never saw such a bright bunch of innocent faces. And these digimon with you… They are your partners, are they not?" Jijimon asked.

"Of course, cause we're the Digi-Destined!" Tai proclaimed.

This immediately caught Jijimon by surprise. He has only heard about stories and rumors of seven children who saved File Island from Devimon's dark hand. The elder couldn't believe that he was speaking to a group considered as 'heroes' of the Digital World. He became even more convinced once noticing the crest of courage tag dangling around Tai's neck.

"You children are the Digi-Destined? My word… I cannot believe this! The Digi-Destined here? The saviors of File Island?" Jijimon asked out of apparent shock.

"Yes, that would be us," Sora hops off Kabuterimon. "These crests and tags should be proof enough…"

"That they are my child," Jijimon nodded. "So, you finally found the eighth child?"

"Yes, and that one is in need of any medication your village has available," Biyomon spoke up.

"May I look at this child?"

Nodding his head in reply, Tai lifted Kari's head up and revealed her to the elder. Jijimon slowly walked closer and peered directly over at Kari's angelic face. Her cheeks were already blushing red from the heat. She coughed out hoarsely but managed to cover her mouth. Gatomon used another one of Joe's towels to cover the girl's mouth to prevent the illness to spread to the other children.

"Please, can you help us? I'm no doctor, but Kari really needs help," Mimi pleaded to the elder.

"So, what about it? Please, we desperately need help," Tai begged for the old man. "… I know there's a spaceship here and that alone has you panicked, but if you can find us a place for my Kari to rest while we find any form of medication here."

"Yes. I see where you are coming from, but we've never had any outside intrusion for many generations, sans for a few of our trade units. This is truly not what I was expecting. The Digi-Destined and an unknown craft arriving on the same day? The scriptures state that there would be no outside intrusion for the next few digi-generations."

"Well, scriptures and premonitions are always meant to be broken," Agumon replied as he jumped off Kabuterimon.

"Can you help us?" asked Kabuterimon. "I know that you, Jijimon, would rather keep this community isolated. But you can at least allow us to rest here and to get Tai's little sister better."

"For the Digi-Destined, anything…" Jijimon nodded to Kabuterimon. "It's always a wonderful thing to have guests of honor such as you. Heroes are always welcome. Please, pardon me asking. I needed to be convinced that you weren't intruders attempting to invade and conquer our home."

"We would never do anything like that," Gomamon replied. "Though. I can't really say the same for the space floating above this village."

"Yes, we're not even sure what to make of this. Floating fortresses were never mentioned in my scriptures, but the arrival of otherworldly beings was due to arrive here in the next few generations. This is quite the unexpected twist."

Hopping off of Kabuterimon, Tai held Kari in his arms and carried her over before making a stop before the elder. Jijimon cleared his throat once again before speaking out.

"I'm sorry to see this happen to such a young and innocent soul," Jijimon sighed. "Please, Digi-Destined. Follow me to my quarters. Babamon and I will provide you with the hospitality you need."

"But, do you have any medicine?" Tai asked the elder digimon.

"I'm afraid not, since the miss and I never catch any illness. There hasn't been any form of diseases here for many years. However, there is a Koalamon who practices as our local medicine man, so to speak."

"Even though what you say about this community never getting exposed to diseases for years?" Patamon asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, why make medicine then?" TK shrugged.

"Because the Koalamon finds it enjoyable. He wishes to move away and help those in need," Jijimon answered.

"Oh, I see. That's very kind of him," Palmon smiled. "Don't you think, Mimi?"

"Definitely. Now that's what I call a selfless digimon," Mimi agreed with her plant partner.

"Come. Let's get back to my quarters. Besides, Babamon will knock my clock off if I don't get back home. She's worried for the villagers because of the unexpected appearance of this ship. Follow me, children. My home isn't too far from here."

With that said, Jijimon started walking off through the now empty village. Tai followed behind the elder while carrying his ill sister in his arms. The other Digi-Destined, one by one, tagged along with their leader. Kabuterimon de-evolved back to Tentomon and flew fast enough to catch up with Izzy. Just then, Agumon caught glimpse of the spaceship beyond the horizon and felt uneasy for a moment. Gatomon took notice of this and approached the reptile.

"What's wrong, Agumon? Did that ship get your attention somehow?" asked the white feline.

"As a matter of fact, I'm getting a real strange feeling about this," Agumon replied to Gatomon's question. "Ever since the whole Invader fiasco, I've been wary of ships arriving from out of the vast regions of digi-space."

"Well, I sure don't blame you. I'm not liking this one bit," Gatomon agreed. "I mean… Kari's down with an illness and we don't even know why she's getting sick. We won't know for sure if they have any medication to cure her illness. Now, we have unwanted visitors from space. Agumon, let's make sure to keep an eye out on this."

"Right. I get it. Um, hey! Where did everyone go?"

"Oh, don't panic. They just went around a corner," the feline pointed towards an opposite direction.

"Oh… Whew! Here I thought they had abandoned us!"

"Oy, Agumon," Gatomon slapped her forehead. "Sometimes even you amaze me. They wouldn't do that."

"Heh. Yeah, of course. I was just playing around," Agumon chuckled as he started walking to the direction Gatomon pointed to.

_"Firs things first… Kari needs me by her side,"_ Gatomon thought after getting a final glimpse of the descending spaceship.

The feline started scurrying off to where Agumon and the others were heading. Across the horizon was a large, dome-shaped home made out of bricks and hard, earthen clay. There was a nice, beautiful garden around the outside and several windows around the sides of the home. The Digi-Destined looked across at the elders home and were slightly disappointed. They had expected something a little more luxurious. Then again, this is just a village and there were many homes like this to be found.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Jijimon presented his home. "I know it's not much, but we're still redecorating. Please, come in and Babamon should provide you children with our guest room."

"Thank you, Jijimon. We so deeply appreciate it," Tai bowed to the elder. "Especially since you're willing to help me with my sister. She means a lot to me."

"I understand, my boy," Jijimon nodded in agreement. "I'll ask for Babmon to prepare the bed for her."

The elder digimon opened the front door leading inside the home. As the children and their digimon entered, they gasped out in awe. The inside of the home was different from the outside. It wasn't dull but beautifully decorated with the tables and seats neatly done. The walls were painted white and blue. Jijimon stretched out his arms and walked over to where an old woman was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Honey! Babamon! Look what we've got here!" Jijimon calls out to his wife.

Upon hearing her husband, Babamon sat up from her rocking chair and turns around to find her husband standing next to the group of children and digimon by his side. She pulled out her glasses and placed it on her face. As soon as she caught glimpse of the children again, she was caught by completely surprise. What were human children doing in her home?

"Oh my! Jijimon! You brought us some guests?" Babamon asked out of curiosity. "How did you manage to meet these children? No human has ever stepped foot in our territory. We were supposed to be isolated for the enxt few generations."

"Well, you have to consider the ship that arrived from beyond the stars recently," stated Jijimon.

"What? You mean these children were the ones piloting that ship?"

"Us? We don't even drive yet," Joe spoke out. "I'm sorry, but this is an inconvenience. You see…"

"I'll handle this, Joe," Tai whispered in Joe's ear. "Um, hello there. I'm sorry for the intrusion but we have a real emergency in our hands."

"You not intruding at all. It fact, since Jijimon brought you here as our guests of honor, I should be kind enough to show you hospitality for your needs."

"Thank you, miss," Sora bowed to the old digimon. "My friend here has a sister who is currently down with an illness. She is need of rest and medication to reduce her fever."

"Well, let me see. Allow me to take a look for myself," Babamon replied as she stepped forward.

The old digimon stopped in front of Tai and placed a hand over the girl's forehead. It was burning hot, which convinced the old woman enough that the child was indeed running a horrible fever. Babamon flinched back once feeling Kari's forehead and sighed deeply.

"You poor child… She is indeed running a fever," Babamon replied. "Please, allow me to take the girl and I'll show her into the guest room."

Tai nodded in reply and carefully handed his sister to Babamon. The little girl coughed out once again. However, Tai was there to cover her mouth with a towel.

"It's okay, Kari. These nice people are going to help us to reduce your fever. Now, you just close your eyes and get some rest," Tai smiled down at his sister.

"Uh… huh…"

Kari slowly closed her eyes and started to fall asleep in the old digimon's careful arms.

"Now, in the meantime… Make yourselves right at home, children," Babamon smiled to the five children and their digimon.

"Um, I forgot to mention that these children are the legendary Digi-Destined," Jijimon quickly spoke out to remind her.

As soon as he said that, Babamon stopped right at the spot and stood frozen still in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard from her own husband's mouth. The legendary Chosen were in her home and in person. This was a dream come true for Babamon.

"Did you just say Digi-Destined, honey? Oh my stars!" Babamon cried out with a mixture of shock and happiness. "This is wonderful! We have THE Digi-Destined in our home! Somehow, I remembered that the Digi-Destined would have digimon partners accompanying them!"

"Yes and that girl you're holding is my partner," Gatomon approached the old digimon.

"I see. My, isn't this a surprise. Please, allow me to take this child to the guest room," Babamon bowed.

"Allow me to join you. After all, Kari is my friend," Gatomon followed Babamon along.

"Ok, now that my sister is in your good hands. Tell us, what part of town will we find this doctor?" Izzy asked Jijimon. "I mean, in case you haven't noticed, the town has been deserted."

"They did not flee out of town. They have all returned to their homes and burrowed underground, at least most of them," Jijimon responded. "You see… Ever since that ship arrived, everyone has been in panic. However, we don't know for sure whether these visitors can be trusted or not. We'll just have to see once we make contact with them."

"Sounds like your people aren't used to any form of outside intrusion," Sora spoke out.

"That's correct. Our community has been in isolation for many generations. Upon the ship and your arrival, we're not sure how to approach outsiders. The only foreigners we've come into contact with are the desert trade system."

"But, do tell us where we can find the doctor. I'm sure he'll understand our situation and give us a medication my sister needs," Tai replied to the elder.

"Yes, I know where to find Koalamon. He's down around the corner from the local market," Jijimon informed the goggle head. "As a matter of fact, I can help accompany you there since Koalamon and I go back a long way."

"Then allow me to come. I can use my laptop to search through the pharmacy's medical directory. I could help find the right medicine to give Kari," Izzy raised his hand out to volunteer.

"That would be quite helpful, child," Jijimon agreed. "You two can accompany me."

"All right, Agumon and Tentomon will join us then. As for the rest of you guys, you stay here with Babamon until we get back. Hopefully, this doesn't take long," Tai told his fellow Digi-Destined. "Ready to go, Agumon?"

"Yep! You and Jijimon lead the way!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, only Jijimon knows where the doctor is located," Sora corrected the digimon.

"If you guys manage to find out who comes out of that spaceship, make sure to let us know," TK walked up to Tai. "We're really anxious to know."

"Don't worry, kid. If anyone or anything comes out of that ship, we'll be sure to fill you in," Tai gives TK a thumb up. "Let's get going, Agumon!"

"C'mon, Tentomon! We're heading out!" Izzy calls out to his insect partner.

"COMING!" the duo replied in unison.

With Jijimon stepping out the door, Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon followed the elder out into the town. They would begin their search for Koalamon's home to collect for the medicine. Everyone other Digi-Destined were left to stay with Babamon and look after Kari.

Babamon emerged out of the guest room and noticed that her husband was gone. Not just her husband but Tai, Izzy and their digimon partners.

"Um, oh heavens. Where did everyone go?" asked Babamon.

"They stepped out to go find Koalamon and see if he has the medicine available to help with Kari's illness," Joe answered. "Oh, they should have brought me along!"

"Maybe they need you to stay and watch over Kari with us. After all, you have experience with medical procedures," Sora stated.

"But I would have familiarity with medicine; especially picking the right prescription."

"Cheer up, Joe. You're still helping out by staying with us to take care of Kari," Mimi smiled as she pats the boy on his back.

"Can we go in and see her?" asked TK.

"I don't see why not… You are her friends," Babamon replied.

"Let's make sure to walk in there quietly in case she's asleep," Biyomon suggested everyone.

As soon as the pink bird suggested this, the children and their digimon partners slowly walked into the guest room just ahead within a hallway. The group stepped inside to find a beautifully white room with pink curtains hung around the windows. A twin-sized bed was standing at the center with white covers and a maroon bed cover. Lying inside the bed was Kari. She was already sound asleep with Gatomon curled up on top of her. The feline immediately woke up when she heard her friends entering.

"Oh, hi guys," Gatomon yawned. "I heard you coming a long way. Kari's asleep as you can see."

"We can tell. She already fell dead asleep," Sora stated. "Poor thing. That heat must have taken a toll on her considering her fever."

"I'm just glad I'm not in her position," Mimi sighed. "You think they'll find the medicine, Joe?"

"I would think so since they're seeing a doctor with more experience than I," Joe shrugged. "By the way, I'm still wondering about that shop and the uninvited guests to be expected."

"I know. I'm already getting pretty curious myself," TK nodded in agreement. "Right, Patamon?"

"Uh huh!" the winged digimon smiled radiantly.

"I wish… I could see them," Kari spoke up upon her friends speaking.

"Kari…? Are you actually even asleep?" Palmon asked.

"I was but then you guys came in and started talking. I couldn't sleep anymore," she replied as she slowly sat up. "My head's really burning up here…"

"Please, get some sleep, Kari," Sora kneeled over a covered Kari up. "You'll need it if you want to get better. Your brother, Izzy and Jijimon should be back in a few minutes."

"Oh…? I knew Tai wouldn't give up on finding the medicine…"

"Of course not. He wants you to get better as soon as possible. He would feel terrible if he couldn't do anything to reduce your fever," Gatomon nodded and covered Kari up even more.

"Well, Gomamon. Isn't this a surprise? You aren't cracking an wise cracks since we've gotten here," Joe pointed out to Gomamon. "What's the deal?"

"Tai's sister being sick is one and I'm getting a bad vibe about that ship."

"No joke," Gatomon spoke out. Biyomon. Patamon. Palmon. I'm sure you guys feel the same way."

"Yeah. It's as if something bad is going to happen, but really I can't tell what will happen," Palmon stated. "Or I'm just looking too deep into things again…"

"No, your sense ought to sense it, Palmon," Gatomon replied to the plant digimon. "Don't be in denial. This is something we have to check out. Are you guys with me?"

"Sure, but we can't leave Kari here by herself," Mimi spoke out.

"Then, I'll stay with her," Sora stated. "Biyomon and I will stay with Kari."

"The rest of you can come with me," Babamon walks into the room. "I could use the company since my husband is out with your two friends. There's already a crowd building up outside to see the arrival of the outer space travelers. It should be quite the treat to be greeted by otherworldly life."

"Oh! I'd like to come!" TK jumped off the bed. "Though… I can't leave Kari… Sora. I'll stay here with you."

"I'll be fine here by myself with Biyomon. You go on with the others," Sora smiled.

"But…"

"It's okay, TK," Kari coughed while speaking. "I'll be fine here with Sora. You go and see what those aliens look like. I hope they turn out friendly."

"I'll give you the whole scoop when we get back," TK nodded with a smile. "You just sit tight and get rest, Kari."

"Thanks, TK. I will."

"All right, everyone. Shall we get going?" Babamon smiled. "We had better get there quickly or we'll get caught up in a massive crowd."

"Yeah, I really get claustrophobic around crowds, especially when I'm the one tightly closed in between them."

"Oh, Joe," Mimi couldn't help but giggle.

As Babamon led the others out, this left Sora, Biyomon and Gatomon to watch over Kari. If what Gatomon said was partially true, then there was caution to be considered when approaching this 'close encounter'. Scarily enough, the feline was correct on her assumption. The aliens aboard were indeed untrustworthy and set with their own sick agenda.

_"I just hope what I said about these aliens being unfriendly is not true. I want to think these arrivals are friendly, but who's to say they aren't? Neo Devimon and the Invaders sure proved us wrong… Oh, Kari… Please, get better soon,"_ Gatomon thought while curling up next to the female Kamiya.

"Please, hurry back, Tai," Sora sighed as she stared out the window.

* * *

**Other side of the village/Koalamon's Local Pharmacy Home**

Once Tai, Izzy, the digimon duo and Jijimon arrived, they were alone with no other person in sight. It seemed even the patients were going into hiding. Little did they know that many others were already out to greet the 'visitors' from the ship. Tai looked around his surroundings while Izzy and Jijimon checked around the pharmacy.

"Hey, Tai? Where do you think all the sick people left to?" Agumon asked.

"Most likely when they felt the arrival of the spaceship. Many hid and run in panic… Others… Well I'm clueless. Besides that, this place is completely empty."

"No kidding, Tai! Hello! Is anybody in here?" Agumon calls out for anyone to reply. "We're here to see if Koalamon is here! Hello!"

As Agumon calls out for any digimon to answer back, Tai was suddenly visibly trembling. He instantly was reminded of a very terrible childhood scene from at least four to five years ago. It took place in a hospital he visited after his sister had collapsed due to her illness. She had been rushed into the hospital since she was sick from pneumonia. It was doubtful if she would have survived then. Tai felt he was responsible for the well being of his little sister and he let his family down. He failed himself. He failed Kari. He failed being a responsible big brother. Echoes from the past whispered in his mind as they lingered for the past four years.

_"TAI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" _

"Mother, I…"

"DON'T MOM ME, TAI! KARI WAS SICK AND YOU KNEW THAT! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I… I…"

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU WANT TO BE DECLARED A MURDERER AND HAVE THEM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM US?"

"That'll never happen… You know I would never kill Kari!"

Once hearing that argument replay in his mind for years, the goggle head seethed and clenched his fists tightly. He remembered that hard, painful slap across his face by his mother. It hurt not just him but it shattered the very essence of his soul. He had lost his mother's trust and those old wounds would never heal for a long time to come. Agumon noticed his partner standing with a tense look across his face.

"Um, Tai? Are you all right?"

"I won't fail her again…" the boy whispered under his breath.

"Who, Tai?"

"I won't let it happen again… Never…" Tai quivered with his fights clenching even tighter. "Never…"

"Tai?"

"Hey you guys! We found him!" Izzy calls out from behind the patient rooms. "Koalamon is here and it seems we've got a lock on the medication!"

"Right! We're on the right track now! Let's go, Agumon!" Tai smiled happily.

"You bet! I'm definitely in high spirits now," Agumon nodded.

"It'll be great once we use it to help reduce Kari's fever and continue our adventure!" Tai raced down the halls. "Race you there, Agumon!"

"Hey! No fair!" Agumon laughed while giving chase to his partner.

_"Kari! We're just a few steps away from getting the medication and getting you back to one hundred percent health!"_ Tai thought to himself. _"Medicine! Here we come!"_

* * *

**Outskirts of Marsupial Fertile Village/Landing Destination of the 'spacecraft'**

The crowds from out of the local town were moving out across the fertile landscape and were struck with awe at what they had discovered. Finally, the ship had made a perfect landing on the ground soil. The shape of the ship was round and massive. Four pairs of large silts stood out across from each side and helped the ship balance itself. The outside exterior of the ship was completely futuristic and high-tech compared to the primitive home of the inhabitants' village.

They were looking at the ship as if it were sent from the heavens by the gods themselves. Little do they realize, they were soon to have a rude awakening once the aliens aboard reveal themselves.

Suddenly, the ship's front hatchet door opened up and lifted down to form a stairway. The villagers stepped back away as soon as the door slid down and waited out in anticipation. A figure immediately stepped out to reveal himself. He was garbed in a black leather suit. His armor, boots, gloves and helmet were white. The shape of the head was nearly banana-shaped and a silver visor was attached on the front helmet. The soldier pointed out towards the crowd of villagers.

The village crowds were speaking amongst themselves in complete awe at the first 'visitor' to step out and reveal himself. It was unbelievable that they would be the first, amongst all the civilizations of the Digital World, to be graced by the presence of outer space visitors.

"Men! Move out!" the soldier bellows out.

As soon as he said that, he marched out with a battalion of other soldiers marching out behind him. The villagers gasped at the massive standing army emerging from the ship. This certainly did not look good for those worrying about an invasion. The soldiers stopped as they filed into a single line behind the lead commander.

"Attention, Digital World inhabitants!" the commander calls out. "We hereby claim this planet! From this moment forth, this planet belongs to Lord Gyrogmon! All those who resist will be exterminated!"

"Whoa! Did you hear that, dad?" a Wallabymon child asked his Kangaroomon father.

"I hear! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Forget that! They're just jerking our chain! I'll bet they came here in peace!" laughed a Wombatmon.

"Lord Gyrogmon, he says? What kind of stupid name is that?" a Dingomon snickered.

"I'd rather be ruled by poop than someone named Gyrogmon!" a Boar digimon snorted.

"Excuse us! Pardon us!" Babamon calls out from the crowd.

The village crowds were pushed away through by Babamon and the Digi-Destined who followed her. They were kind enough to let the elder pass through without quarrel. Babamon stopped as she looked ahead towards the fleet of soldiers standing out. TK, Mimi and Joe weren't too sure what to make out of this. The digimon trio sure did not like the welcoming committee.

"Wow! So these are the visitors?" TK gasped in awe.

"Something tells me we shouldn't have come here," Joe gulped out of fear.

"Their outfits sure do not look right," Mimi nodded.

"Be careful! These guys certainly are not your friendly aliens!" Palmon warned the children.

"What makes you think so?" asked TK.

"Trust us. We can feel a bad vibe from them!" Patamon frowned.

"But I don't get why these guys are laughing. They look scary," Joe slightly quivered. "And they've got blasters…"

"We're not leaving. Without Jijimon, I have to get to the bottom of this myself," Babamon stated.

"Not without us," Gomamon replied. "You'd be crazy if you approached these guys!"

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

The cloaked figures working around the control station were powering down the generators. One cloaked figure removed his cloak and was revealed to be a creature taking the form of a cog gear with eyes and a mouth. He turned around to give a status report to Lord Gyrogmon.

"Hagurumon! What's the hold up?" the orange winged demon yelled out.

"Hold up… There's no hold up. I'm just calculating," the gear digimon nervously replied. "I'm working rapidly and effectively as possible… Yes sir!"

The seated Lord Gyrogmon was revealed from simply his face. His eyes were yellow with black pupils. An orange cloth wrapped around his neck. The skin of the creature was dark green with a white helmet around his head. A frown crossed his face for a minute until he started to move his mouth around as if eating a piece of food.

"Hagurumon! Our master is growing impatient!" the bodybuilder-sized monster growled while approaching the machine digimon. "How long will it take to conquer this planet with our resources?"

"I'm still calculating! This is far too complicating than the last job I had," the machine squeaked. "I can't even make a probable theory!"

"Well, make a guess then! Lord Gyrogmon will not wait any longer!" the monster roared out.

"Commander Yerguimon!" Gyrogmon growled out to catch the commander's attention.

Yerguimon turned around to face Gyrogmon with a nervous look across his face. The warlord gave the commander a terrifying yet silent gaze. This look could only mean one thing. Gyrogmon's patience was growing thin.

"Lord Gyrogmon! Who am I to forget your presence? I'm sorry! Please, forgive me, sire!" Yerguimon bowed before the evil warlord.

"Nonsense! You and Hagurumon were supposed to have given me a report long before we arrived on this planet! You are expendable! Farewell, commander!" Gyrogmon sat up from his throne.

"No, please! Wait…!"

Before Yerguimon even had a chance to speak, Gyrogmon pointed a finger directly to Yerguimon and shot a beam through his chest. The beam pierced through Yerguimon's heart. The monster quivered into shock with a burning hole through his chest cavity. Then, he fell and exploded into data. Hagururmon looked on in horror, as he knew that could have been him.

"Hagurumon! Please forget about the commander, how long will it take?" Gyrogmon asked the machine.

Just then, another Hagurumon removed his cloak and approached the warlord nervously.

"Well, sire… I don't want to offend you, but… How long would you like for it to take?"

"How long will it take with our resources?" Gyrogmon calmly asked the second Hagurumon.

"Well, if my assumptions are correct, I would say about ten days!"

Just as soon as he said 'ten days', Gyrogmon grunted angrily and fired a beam that plunged right through the second Hagurumon. The machine screamed out before collapsing and exploding into a cloud of data. The seated Hagurumon quivered in fear. Could he be next on Gyrogmon's execution list?

"You there! You're in charge now! How long will it take?" Gyrogmon asked as he sat back down on his throne.

"If I said three days, would I live?"

The warlord smiled in satisfaction and nodded his head in reply to his subordinate's answer. Three days was much better to work with then ten days.

"Sire. It will be done in three days. It is an honor to work for you," the Hagurumon bowed his head. "Thank you for entrusting me with these responsibilities. You can count on me. I won't let you down!"

Three days was all he needed to conquer the planet and steal away its resources. With no Azulongmon or any Holy Beast to oppose him, Gyrogmon would claim the planet for himself. But he forgets that the Digi-Destined are still around.

* * *

**Outside the ship/Fertile outskirts of the Marsupial Fertile Village**

The standing alien army was ready to implement their attack. Many set their gun blasters and others raised their palmed hands out to begin to fire away a barrage at the villagers. The invasion was set to begin.

"ON MY MARK! FIRE!" the lead soldier ordered his men to attack.

The soldiers launched out an array of blasts across the villagers. The digimon panicked in fear and started feeling back towards their homes. Without a standing army of their own, the villagers were helpless to even defend themselves. They never even considered building a defense since they have been a peaceful isolation for so long. Babamon attempted to run away but Mimi and Joe were there to lead her away.

"C'mon, Babamon! We have to go!" Joe exclaimed. "This is already getting out of hand!"

"This is terrible! We can't even defend ourselves!" Babamon cried out.

"You mean you don't have an army for yourselves?" asked Joe.

"Well, that's pretty crumby if you ask me," Gomamon remarked.

"We've been in peaceful isolation for so long that we have never considered building up a military!" Babamon shouted. "This is the first time anyone has ever attacked our peaceful home!"

"Don't you think we should wait for Tai and the others to get here?" Mimi asked.

"No way! Are you crazy, Mimi? Kari is still stick and Sora is with her! That just leaves Tai and Izzy!" Joe shouted. "Matt's not even here. What should we do? I don't think our digimon can handle these guys!"

"Don't we can handle them? Please! Let us digivolve and we'll kick their butts!" Palmon smiled deviously. "Let me take these jerks, Mimi!"

"Let me at 'em, Joe! Let me at 'em!" Gomamon growled.

"Down boy…" Joe remarked. "All right, you've convinced me enough!"

"Want a piece of them, too, Patamon?" asked TK.

"You bet!"

"All right! Show them what ultimates can do!" Joe exclaimed.

"Right!"

_"Wow. I get to see the Digi-Destined and their digimon in action? This will be quite the treat,"_ Babamon smiled. _"But, will it be enough against these invaders? Please, be our miracle heroes, children…"_

"Time to digivolve, guys! Let them have it!" TK exclaimed out.

With that said, the childrens' digivices started to set off and release a bright, golden light. The three digimon were engulfed by a golden light and digivolving into their champion-level forms. Babamon watched with utter shock and gratefulness.

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Evolution_)**

"Gomamon SHINKA! Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon SHINKA! Togemon!"

"Patamon SHINKA! Angemon!"

Then, Joe and Mimi's crests, Reliability and Sincerity, started to glow and amplify more energy through their digivices. Thus, their digimon were allowed to digivolve even further.

"Ikkakumon CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!"

"Togemon CHOU SHINKA! Lillymon!"

Once digivolving into their highest levels, the trio charged across the terrain; well Lillymon flew across. They started to attack the alien soldiers ahead. Angemon pulls out his angel rod and blocked out the energy blasts coming from the soldiers. Zudomon deflected more with his hammer. Meanwhile, Lillymon dodged the shots and formed a flower in her hands.

"Flower Cannon!"

The flower maiden fired across a blast that knocked away a group of soldiers. Zudomon came charging across and swung his hammer across to swipe more away. This gave Angemon a chance to fly across and nail more others with his rod.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon's attack knocked back three soldiers, in turn deleting them in the process. The hammer slammed down and caused the ground to tremble. Soldiers were stagger against the trembling ground and were blasted away by the shot created by Zudomon's attack. Lillymon came flying down and delivered a heel kick across a soldier's helmet, while shattering the visor in the process. Another came charging at her. She ducks under and delivers a kick up his crotch. The soldier bellows out in agony and falls to his knees.

**(End theme)**

"Whoops! I meant to do that," Lillymon giggled as she tipped him over with a tap.

"Look out, Lillymon!" Angemon exclaimed. "There's more coming!"

"You've got them where you want them, guys! Keep it up!" TK calls out in encouragement.

"Way to crack his walnuts, Lillymon!" Mimi gave a thumb up to Lillymon. "I would have done the same!"

"Gee, you two really do think alike, almost like sisters," Joe mumbled. "It's scary…"

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

Lord Gyrogmon watched the monitor displayed out in front of him. Already he was beginning to become frustrated with his soldiers being swept aside like cannon fodder.

"Look at those pathetic weaklings!" Gyrogmon grumbled. "They can't even stop those three digimon! Wait, those digimon and the children. Could they be the Digi-Destined of legend?"

"Digi-Destined?" the blue creature spoke. "That's not possible! Those digimon there are pathetic! They couldn't be the partners of the legendary human children!"

"However, they are much stronger than they look," the winged demon nodded. "Stronger than anything we've come across…"

Just then, Gyrogmon caught a glimpse of TK, Mimi and Joe from the monitor. The crests and tags around their necks had caught his immediate attention. Yes, the crests. Those were proof enough that these children are in fact the Digi-Destined.

"No! They are the Digi-Destined! Look at their crests and tags! We clearly saw their devices emit a bright light, thus allowing their digimon to evolve."

"My word! You could be right, my lord" the green, short monster screeched. "When their devices went off, their digimon digivolved into these higher forms!"

"Currently, two are ultimate-level and one is a champion," Gyrogmon informed them and got up from his seat. "The digimons' techniques are quite superb. It's no doubt they've been dealing with enemies for a while."

"Shall we move out of the ship and get a better look, my lord?" asked the blue-skinned warrior.

"Yes, let's move."

* * *

**Outside the ship/Fertile outskirts of the Marsupial Fertile Village**

As Angemon slammed his rod against a soldier, another grunt came charging in and shooting out an energy blast from out of the corner. Lillymon saw this coming and flew out towards the grunt. She delivers a kick to the side of the soldier's grunt. The blast came hurtling towards Angemon, but the angel was quick enough to cancel out the attack by twirling around his rod.

"Angel Staff!"

"Nicely done, Lillymon!" Mimi cheered on for her partner.

"Wow, you truly are the Digi-Destined! Our home is saved!" Babamon laughed in joy.

"Just leave this to us, ma'm!" TK smiled.

Suddenly, the momentum suddenly turned for the worse as a grunt came out of nowhere and slammed his fist into Lillymon's gut. The force was enough to send the flower maiden flying across the battlefield.

"Oh no! Lillymon!" the Digi-Destined of Sincerity screamed.

As Lillymon slammed to the ground, Angemon was there to pick her up. Zudomon defended the duo from the incoming blasts while wielding out his hammer.

"Good! Stay on the defense, Zudomon!" Joe calls out to the hammer-wielding beast.

"I just wish everyone else were here to help us!" TK hoped. "Tai. Izzy. We need you!"

* * *

**Koalamon's Pharmacy Home**

Tai, Izzy and Jijimon waited in the pharmacy shop while a human-sized bipedal Koala, garbed in a medical outfit, gathered a brown bottle of medication. He pulls out a bag and places the medication inside to keep it safe. He steps out of his office and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I've sealed and deliver for you the medication you need," Koalamon stated as he handed the bag to Tai.

"Thank you very much, Koalamon. Your gratitude will never be forgotten. We'll remember this," Tai bowed as he took the bag.

"You children might want to get out of here because those visitors are starting an attack. There's already people fleeing," Koalamon looked out towards the window.

"Oh no! Not good!" Izzy exclaimed. "Tai! We've got to do something fast!"

"Kari first and then we'll go see what's going on with these invaders!" Tai stated. "Let's move out! Agumon!"

"Right!"

"We thank you, Koalamon my friend. Won't you be hiding?" Jijimon asked his friend.

"I always keep an underground passage under my home. I keep all of my good storage down there. I'll be fine," Koalamon nodded.

"Ok, that's good. I pray we survive this and see each other again."

"That we will, Jijimon. You can count on it."

Just as the children and their digimon opened the door, they jumped back to find a figure standing out in front of them. Much to their relief, it was Sora carrying Kari on her back. Gatomon and Biyomon revealed themselves from behind Sora.

"You guys? I thought you were with Babamon?" Tai asked. "What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

"Over where the attacks are taking place! I believe the others are engaged in combat with these guys!" Sora answered while panting.

"What? We had better get over there pronto, but you make sure to stay behind us. After all, you have Kari on your back."

"Don't worry. We'll protect her," Gatomon assured the Kamiya boy.

"I can always count on you," the leader nodded in reply. "Let's move out!"

* * *

**Outside the ship/Fertile outskirts of the Marsupial Fertile Village**

With the digimon trio going on the defense against the incoming grunts, the leader of the entire ship stepped out to finally expose himself in full. Babamon and the children watched in horror as they finally caught glimpse of Gyrogmon himself. The soldiers halted their attacks and immediately lined up to bow in respect.

"Well, isn't this quite the convenience?" Gyrogmon chuckled. "Who would have thought I'd finally meet the Digi-Destined? Here, I thought you were nothing but a digimon's fairy tale."

"Who's this guy?" Joe wondered.

"It has to be their leader, no doubt," TK whispered. "He looks scary…"

"No joke," Mimi agreed with the boy. "I have a bad feeling our digimon are in trouble…"

Gyrogmon's body was at last revealed, from head to toe. Though his face was revealed, his body was never truly exposed into the light. He was entirely covered with a black cloak over his body. Underneath, his body suit was orange with a dark blue spandex stretched across from chest and around the other side across his back. A brown, leather belt tightened around his waist.

"Hey, you! Just what do you think you're doing here and attacking this village?" Babamon exclaimed towards Gyrogmon. "What gives you any right to implement a strike against a non-militaristic community! If you were any real men with honor, you wouldn't attack us helpless people! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Please, Babamon! Don't do this! You're going to get yourself killed!" Joe attempted to restrain the elder.

"You're one crazy old lady!" Mimi helped Joe to hold Babamon back.

"No! They're guests! I will not accept them implementing a strike on our home and this planet!"

Just then, the winged demon, the blue-skinned warrior and the green monster phased in front of Gyrogmon. The children jumped back in shock as they were immediately caught off guard by their sudden appearance. The blue-skinned warrior pointed directly towards the children and spoke out to gain their undivided attention.

"Angiramon!" the blue-skinned warrior shouted.

**(Angiramon. Ultimate-level. Mutant Digimon. Special Attacks: Spiral Blast & Shuriken Blades)**

"Medamatchamon!" screeched the short, green mutant.

**(Medamatchamon. Ultimate-level. Mutant Digimon. Special Attacks: Multiply & Energy Drain)**

"Dorodabomon!" the winged demon bellowed out!

**(Dorodabomon. Ultimate-level. Mutant Digimon. Special Attacks: Demon Rampage & Berserker Strike)**

"Our Master, Lord Gyrogmon, has commandeered this planet! You are his guests now! Follow him and you shall live, old woman! The same applies to you, Digi-Destined!" Angiramon proclaimed. "You will show Lord Gyrogmon respect!"

"Gyrogmon…?" Zudomon whispered under his breath.

**(Gyrogmon. Mega-Level. Ancient Mutant Digimon. Special Attacks: Hell Grenade, Demon Atomic Explosion and Growth)**

"What! How does he know we're Digi-Destined?" TK wondered.

_"This can't be. How do they know?"_ Angemon thought.

"Or you can join the countless who have resisted him and die!" the blue-skinned Angiramon warned them.

"You can't mean… that!" the voice of Tai calls out.

The children and Babamon immediately turned around to find Tai, Izzy, Agumon, Tentomon and Jijimon arriving just in time. Tagging along behind them was Sora carrying Kari on her back, Biyomon and Gatomon.

"Tai! You guys are here!" Mimi calls out. "Look what we've gotten ourselves into now!"

"It's okay, Mimi," Tai stated as he faced the invaders. "You guys can't be serious about this!"

"More Digi-Destined…? Well this is quite the turn of events…" Gyrogmon snickered to himself.

"Of course, we mean it, boy!" Angiramon exclaimed. "You're in denial! Wake up! You and your petty Digi-Destined comrades are no match for us! Just stay out of our way! You're way out of our league! There's no way you can hang with us!"

"Well, you sure as heck don't scare me!" Babamon shouted.

"Honey! Please, control yourself!" Jijimon helped Joe and Mimi to restrain the crazy old digimon.

"What do you want from this planet anyway?" Gatomon hissed.

"Simple. We're going to launch our armies across the planet during a three-day campaign and convert it into our own personal home," Angiramon answered the feline's question.

"So you children are indeed the Digi-Destined. Those crests and tags are all the proof that I need," Gyrogmon walked through his men and faced the Digi-Destined.

"How do you know about us if you come from another planet?" Izzy asked curiously.

"I don't think it's wise to provoke him with questions, Izzy," Tentomon whispered in the boy's ear.

"It's simple really. I'm a nomad. I've traveled to many worlds and read many tales about human children summon from another dimension to save the universe. I wasn't convinced that there would be. However, as soon as I heard reports that Devimon was defeated on File Island, I wanted to know if the legend was true. So, you've come back to save this planet. You should have stayed in your own world when you had the chance. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sacrificing your lives against my forces."

"Ha! We've come across lots of jerks like you! You're definitely not the first to try to knock us off our feet!" Tai retorted.

"Well, try saying that to these wimps you call partners!" Gyrogmon pointed to Angemon, Zudomon and Lillymon. "My men are ready to blast them into smithereens."

"No! Angemon!" TK cried out in fear of losing his partner again.

"Lillymon!"

"Zudomon!"

"Don't you dare try to harm them!" Tai growled. "Jerks like you sicken me! Leave these people alone!"

"I'm afraid not, boy. I've already come and made my claim to this planet. Without the Holy Beasts, there will be no defenses to stop us. If you children are the best this planet has the offer, then I am sorely disappointed. In fact, I've found the perfect procedure to make sure you whelps stay out of my way!"

"What are you going to do…!" shouted Agumon.

"This!" Gyrogmon laughed as his fist started to glow intensely with neon green ki. "I'll make certain you children stay out of my way!"

"On no! Get back everyone! Hurry!" Angemon warned the group. "His power is growing!"

"That's enough out of you!" Gyrogmon waved his hand out across towards the digimon trio.

By simply waving his hand out, Angemon and the two ultimates were sent directly back to their partners. They began to lose their forms and reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Oh no! Patamon!" TK gasped out as he caught the winged rookie.

"BE GONE, DIGI-DESTINED! HA! HA!" Gyrogmon laughed out heartily as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Once his fist penetrated through the earth, the ground started to crack under the feet of the Digi-Destined. Jijimon and Babamon were immediately pushed aside by Tai in order to prevent them from falling through the ground.

"No! What are you doing?" Jijimon calls out to the goggle boy. "Why are you doing this?"

"You two need to hide away from these monsters! Protect your people!" Tai exclaimed. "Please, go!"

"But…"

"Let's go, Babamon! You heard the boy! We must carry out our responsibility for the safety of our people," Jijimon grabbed Babamon's hand.

"No! Children!" Babamon screamed out.

The ground caved in through and a massive hole was created in the process. The seven children and their partner digimon found themselves falling into what looked like a deep abyss.

"Ha! Well, it seems I've overdone it. Ah, well. That should get them out of the way. Have a nice long trip down into the depths of the abyss, Digi-Destined! The legends have officially been killed by me, Lord Gyrogmon! Ha! Ha!"

…

Meanwhile, the children were falling deeper into the dark abyss. What was worse was the fact that Tai, Izzy and their partners were being separated from the other members of the group. Tai attempted to reach out for Kari.

**"TAI! HELP ME!"** the girl screamed out in hopes of reaching out for her big brother.

**"KARI! GRAB- OH NO! NO!"** Tai cried out in horror of losing his sister. **"KAAAAAAAAAARI!"**

Then, within moments, the group was already becoming split apart and falling through into two separate directions. What will their fates become? There is no telling what dangers lurk within the underground regions.

Having implemented a strike, Gyrogmon and his men have set out to conquer the isolated community first before conquering the entire Digital World. They have but three days to carry out this campaign. Tai and Izzy had recovered the medicine in time, but not enough to save their friends from Gyrogmon's men. What will the fates of the Digi-Destined become? Is there any hope of escaping this predicament and will Kari be reunited with her brother?

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, every one! It's Max here! Just when you thought everything would be just fine, it only gets worse. Our heroes have now separated from each other. Tai and Izzy are left to find the others… While Kari's fever seems to be doing better, she and TK manage to find Sora and the others.

Keke: Meanwhile, Gyrogmon and his men have begun to round up the villagers to force them to work into labor. Their comparing is set to begin, but not long as Sora and the others manage to find themselves back on the surface to discover one of Gyrogmon's henchmen, WaruMonzaemon torturing some Numemon. How unforgivable!

Max: Then, suddenly Kari starts glowing! WaruMonzaemon surely won't like this!

Keke: Then we get two invited guests to enter the fray! Andromon and Leomon! Andromon manages to run into Tai and Izzy while Leomon shows up in time to rescue the others from WaruMonzaemon and Gyrogmon's henchmen! Looks like a battle it set to begin next time! The third act of _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ is entitled…

**Who is this Mysterious Light? Gyrogmon's Campaign Begins!**

Max: I wonder who this being possessing my Aunt Kari really is…

* * *

Part two is done and this one was pretty tough to write. I write chapters faster if they have a crap load of action in them. Now, there is some in this chapter but there's more dialogue. Looks like this one turned out just fine. Anyway, looks like this story MIGHT turn out to be six chapters instead. That's four more to go. I hope you guys are finding some similarities to these movie fic with the Machindramon episodes.

Though, of course, there are differences! More action is still to come and it will heat up! Until then, be sure to check back for any updates! Peace!


	3. Who is this Mysterious Light? Gyrogmon’s...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Toei and formerly Saban. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon, Medamatchamon, Dorodabomon, Angiramon, Yerguimon and these specific Gyrog grunts are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

I have returned with a quick update! How's everyone been? Right now we're close to getting to the heat of the action! I hope to have this movie fic done at least by this coming week or so. From there, I can move on with my anticipated Mutalior movie re-write. It will contain new scenes and better fight scenes.

But enough about bragging about the next movie. Let's get on with this one and see where the fate of our heroes lies. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**Who is this Mysterious Light? Gyrogmon's Campaign Begins!**

…

**Unknown Underground Tunnel below the Marsupial Fertile Village**

There was darkness blanketing the underground tunnel below the underground level of the village. There was a very little source of light yet enough to brighten the dark, yet ominous underground tunnel. Those only light sources came from out of pixel-glass windows that adorned the walls above the tunnels. The environment was also quite moist and damp, almost like a humid swamp from out of the Everglades. But the odor was not as fresh. Rats would find this place as the perfect home for their breeding grounds. Even then, there were no rats but rodent digimon in their place.

This also looks to be the same grounds where the Digi-Destined were seen to have last fallen. Though, it looked apparent that they were separated in the process. The Kamiya children were amongst the children separated as Tai attempted to grab his sister. It was all in vain. The brother failed to rescue his sister and now they are separated in this underground territory.

Suddenly, there was soft breathing heard from within the underground tunnel. It was soft and feminine like that of a small child's. Several drips of water came pouring down from the ceiling and towards where a small body was laying. Gathered around this body were a creature and a little boy. The animal looked like a small cat with long ears and a long tail with a ring attached around the end before the tip. The child lying on the ground was flinching a bit as she was slowly about to open her eyes.

"So tell me, TK. How long do humans sleep for when they're asleep?" the feline asked the little boy sitting next to her.

"I can't say for sure Gatomon… I'd say they can sleep anywhere between eight hours or eight days… Give or take a minute or so… I really can't say for sure. I sleep for about eight to nine hours when I'm not sick. Though, Kari's been out of it for the past few hours. I just wish she'd wake up."

"You're right. Considering how high her fever is, we had better get comfortable then," Gatomon replied to the little boy.

"I just wish one of the older kids were right now. They'd think of a way to wake her up," TK sighed as he rested his head against his curled knees.

"Oh, TK. I'm sure you'll think of something," the feline assured the boy.

Suddenly, a small drop of water fell from the ceiling of the widened tunnel and plopped against her face. She was slowly beginning to move about and sighed softly. The cold water was more than enough to cause her to move about.

"See? What did I tell you?"

"I'm not so sure if that will wake her up though, Gatomon. It would take someone pouring a glass of ice, cold water to wake me up."

Kari's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up from the ground. She found herself covered with brown cloth and noticed the 'pillow' used to cushion her head was TK's own backpack. She looked across to find Gatomon and TK smiling across from her. They were very relieved to see her coming out of her sleep just fine.

"Huh…? Whoa…" Kari shook her head to wake herself up.

"Well, then again. I could be wrong," TK shrugged.

"Hi, there, Kari! Nice to see that you're awake!" Gatomon hugged her friend. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Oh, you could have just hit the snooze button," Kari sighed as she embraced her feline digimon. "Please?"

"No, I think you slept enough," TK nodded in reply. "How are you feeling now?"

Kari felt her forehead and sighed in relief, "I seem to be doing better. My fever seems to be gone. So, how long was I asleep for?"

"Well, let's just say that when you were asleep, I was about to take a little catnap myself," Gatomon answered Kari's question.

"Ok. Could you tell me where everyone is at now?"

Unfortunately, they could not answer for Kari this one question. Both lowered their heads in shame and let out deep sighs. Kari wondered what the problem was and tilted her head to the side.

"Um, what's wrong? Is there something you guys are not telling me?" Kari curiously asked them. "Well?"

Suddenly, there was sound of wings fluttering in the background. TK recognized this fluttering of wings and turned around to see a flying creature emerging out of the darkness. Accompanying the flying creature were three children and three other animal-like creatures. All three creatures were short in stature just like Gatomon.

"It's Patamon! He's back and I see some others coming with him," TK pointed out to the other direction.

"I wonder if it's the other children," Gatomon wondered. "There's three… and I'm picking up the familiar scent from these other three."

The first to be exposed from out of the darkness was a taller, red-haired girl with a blue helmet, red gloves, yellow shirt with white edges around her shoulders and collar, blue jeans and red shoes. Accompanying her was a small pink bird with blue eyes. Next, a taller pre-teen boy with a white, purple-spotted sea mammal came out after the first child. Finally, a shorter girl with a pink hat, a cowgirl outfit and light brown hair walked out with a plant creature with a pink flower attached at the top.

"Ah! It's Biyomon and Sora!" TK happily exclaimed.

"Not to mention Joe and Gomamon!" Gatomon shouted. "Mimi and Palmon! This is great!"

"Wow, you hear that, Kari? We've already found most of our friends! We're not alone anymore!" TK happily smiled and pat Kari on her back.

The three older children looked across to find TK and Kari safe. Sora stepped forward and kneeled over to them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are just fine," Sora stated with a sigh of relief. "I really thought we had lost you two…"

"And you look so much better, Kari!" Biyomon commended the once sickly girl.

"You do look better. Are you still coughing anymore?" Mimi asked.

"No… My fever seems to be down and I haven't coughed much. At least not as terribly as I did before I took a nap," Kari replied. "By the way, did any of you find my brother?"

"I'm afraid not, Kari," Joe sighed in sadness. "We haven't found him since we got here. Him or Izzy. They've been out of our sight."

"Oh… Then, are they still alive?" Kari looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure they are, but we will just have to search for them," Palmon smiled. "I mean. We're even on the right track. At least we've found each other."

"Yeah and looking through this place is enough to give me goose bumps," Joe quivered while rubbing himself.

"Oh, don't be like that, Joe. At least you haven't jumped out of your skin yet… I didn't know you were even scared of a few water drops."

"For your information! I wasn't afraid! I just don't like getting contaminated by this dirty water!"

"I don't blame you, Joe. This place smells like rotten fish! Ick!" Mimi held her nose. "I say we get out of here and fast…"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll have to agree," Sora replied as she sat up. "TK. Kari. Are you two ready? We're going to find Tai and Izzy. Then, we're going back to the surface to help those poor villagers against those monsters!"

"Oh yeah! How can I ever forget them? Those creeps are going to get what's coming them!" TK exclaimed out.

"You said it, TK!" nodded Patamon.

"Those poor villagers. I hope they manage to escape from Gyrogmon," Kari sighed. "… Those two were nice enough to help me…"

"You mean Jijimon and Babamon? Yeah, I agree. They really helped us out and we're grateful for that," Sora nodded in agreement.

"If we ever hope of saving them, we're going to have to stop Gyrogmon from hurting any of those digimon! Wait until I get my claws into that guy!" Gatomon hissed. "Just when I thought Myotismon was a horrible monster…"

"This just proves that there are guys even more cruel," Mimi nodded in shame. "I don't get why monsters like them enjoy to inflict pain and fear on others. It's wrong and I don't like it!"

"Me neither," TK frowned at the thought of Gyrogmon's soldiers invading the village.

"I'll never forgive them if they ever put their hands on Jijimon and Babamon," Kari muttered coldly.

Gatomon took notice of Kari and became a bit concerned with her tone of voice. It nearly sounded cold and menacing, but nothing frightening to worry over. It's understandable for her to be furious over Gyrogmon and his ruthless henchmen.

"Did you say something, Kari?" Gatomon approached her partner.

"Um… No, why?" the little girl asked the feline.

"I saw you moving your lips for a minute there. I wondered if you had anything to say."

"No… Nothing at all. It wasn't anything important," Kari smiled.

"Ok… I see. Well, guys. If memory serves me right, there was a light up ahead this tunnel. I didn't get a chance to see what was beyond but maybe we can find a way out of here. Perhaps even lead us to find Tai and Izzy," Gatomon pointed out for the group. "Straight. I say everyone stay close together."

"Right. We don't want to end up getting separated an lost in this darkness," Sora nodded in agreement. "TK. Kari. Make sure you two stay close to us."

"Yes, Sora!" the children replied in unison.

"It's this way guys. Follow me!"

With that said, the Digi-Destined children and their digimon companions followed Gatomon out across through the thick darkness of a tunnel ahead of them. TK and Kari stuck close together behind Sora. Already losing track of his team, TK was having trouble walking through but Kari managed to take his hand and helped lead him through.

"Thanks, Kari…"

"Don't mention it. I know it can be a little scary down. Just stick close to me, all right?"

"Yeah. I don't want to end up tripping on something and hit my head," TK sheepishly grins.

Passing through the dark tunnel, the Digi-Destined finally arrived at the source of light ahead. They covered their sensitive eyes from the radiation and peered through to find themselves in an open hallway with light emerging from windows on each side. They looked around in awe at the surroundings.

"Wow, where are we?" Mimi wondered.

"Looks like a hallway of some sorts, but there isn't a sign of anyone here," Sora stated. "Hmmm… Are you noticing anything, Biyomon?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, I think it's a good thing we didn't run into anyone down here," said Joe. "I'd rather us just move on without getting caught by Gyrogmon's men."

"You'd think he would send soldiers down to find our bodies by now," Gomamon shrugged.

"You think he probably sees us as dead meat?" Palmon asked.

"I wouldn't put it past a jerk like him," TK nodded. "He wouldn't hesitate to make sure we've been taken out of the game."

"I'll have to agree with TK," replied Kari. "This gives us a chance to attack Gyrogmon when he least expects it…"

"Well, first things first… We have to go and search for Tai and Izzy," Sora stated.

Suddenly, the redhead stopped for a second as her ears was picking up on a loud creaking noise. She looked around her surroundings and placed her hands behind her ears.

"Hey, you guys. Are you hearing this?" Sora asked the group.

"No. I'm not picking up on anything," Joe replied. "What noise are you talking about."

"Wait! I hear it, too!" TK exclaimed. "It sounds like a level being pulled or something…"

"Uh huh and it's coming from over that tunnel ahead of us," Kari pointed towards another tunnel exposing light from out of the corner. "I say we go check it out!"

"I have a real bad feeling about this," Mimi whispered. "What do you think, Palmon?"

"I can't say I blame you," said Palmon.

"I suggest we go and check this out. This just might lead us to something. Let's move it!" Sora calls out to the group as she ran down towards the hallway. "Hurry!"

"Wait for us!" Kari and TK call out.

"Gatomon! You think could carry me on your back?" Patamon asked while flapping his wings fiercely to catch up with the children.

"No way! Besides, you on my back would really slow me down!" Gatomon spoke out as she rapidly scurried across.

"Oh, that really hurt…" Patamon sighed with a sweat drop coming down his face.

"Well, I sure can't get enough of this running," Mimi winced as her feet started to throb. _"I really shouldn't be running with these shoes on… I hate running…"_

As soon as the children pass through the hallway and stop, they found themselves in what appeared to be an industrial factory. Gigantic gears moved about across the room in circular motions and loud creaking noises were heard. The children and their digimon partners looked down to find what they found was very cruel and repulsive. Mimi gasped out in shock and covered her eyes. The digimon were angry over what they were seeing and nearly wanted to attack whomever was causing this. Sora was horrified, as were TK and Kari.

A large number of green-skinned slimy creatures with slug-like antennae and large mouths were pulling around a gear. Others were cleaning around the sides of the factories and fixing the gears. However, that was not what angered the children. It was who was delivering the whiplashes across the poor green digimon. A loud bellowing voice of a beast was heard echoing out, whose thunderous voice was filled with venom and cruelty.

"WORK! WORK! YOU SLIMY LITTLE PIECES OF CRAP HAD BETTER KEEP WORKING!" the beast roared.

The children caught a glimpse of a shadow throwing out a whip across and inflicting pain on the green digimon. Mimi wouldn't believe what she was seeing. These were the same digimon types that she considered disgusting from the start, but she felt sympathy for the poor creatures.

These were the Numemon, very disgusting but pitiful creatures. Anyone in their right mind would be sickened by their stench, but not even they deserved this gruesome display of enslaved labor. The slave master was finally revealed: He was a large, black-furred teddy bear monster with a red cloth coming down his back. His presence was truly frightening. Sharp, razor claws protruded out of his hands and a wicked smile crossed his demonic face. Unlike the pure-hearted and playful Monzaemon, this version was cold, calculating and heartless.

"Hey! Isn't that Monzaemon?" TK exclaimed as he pointed out to the bear. "But he looks different…"

"No, TK. That's not Monzaemon. That creature is WaruMonzaemon," Patamon growled under his breath. "He's even meaner and does not take kindly to those with pure hearts like children."

"Is that true, Gomamon?" Joe asked curiously.

"No doubt about it, Joe. There's nothing cute and friendly about this digimon at all," Gomamon nodded in reply to Joe.

**(WaruMonzaemon. Ultimate-Level. Puppet Virus Type. Special Attacks: Heart Break Attack and Bear Claw)**

"You filthy pieces of scum make me sick! If you didn't have a weakness against sunlight, you wouldn't have to work underground to power up Lord Gyrogmon's spaceship generator! You deserve to work in the sewers! Now get back to work or I'll really get mad!"

Out of all the children, Kari was the most effected. She watched as the pitiful digimon were forced against their will to work and continue powering up the machine. If there was anything she can't stand, that would be seeing heartless individuals taking advantage of the ill-bodied and weak. Her eyes were just about to tear up.

"He's torturing those poor Numemon down there!" Biyomon screeched out.

"How could one puppet digimon be so cuddly and the other be so evil?" Sora asked herself that. _"This is simply too horrible to bear…"_

"Numemon…" Kari whispered. "Those poor Numemon…"

Just then, a Numemon tipped over out of exhaustion. This caused the evil bear to take notice and infuriate him in the process. He raised his whip and slashed it across to send the Numemon flying across against a wall. The green slime digimon slammed against the wall and fell down into an unconscious state.

"See that? That's what is going to happen if you slack off! Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" WaruMonzaemon roared.

"No… If only we had more… power," Kari whispered but not long as her voice slightly changed into that of a young woman.

Suddenly, the little girl's body became engulfed in a bright white aura radiating across the top floor. The children and the digimon gathered around Kari to prevent her fall. Just then, the Numemon workers turned their attention upward and noticed the glowing aura emitting from out of Kari. Their eyes twitched around in awe at the beautiful white light.

"Kari!" Sora cried out.

"Oh no! Did she get sick again?" Mimi gasped in shock. "Hey, why is she glowing?"

"This is getting way too weird for me handle!" Joe exclaimed.

"Ack! Did you just have to scream like that? They'll hear us!" Gomamon panicked as he tried to stop Joe.

"Too late for that! They know that we're here!" TK pointed out.

The children looked down to see the Numemon all stopping their working procedures and staring up. However, their eyes were set directly on only one individual: Kari Kamiya. Somehow, the white light had caught their undivided attention as if they were looking up at a messenger from God.

"What the hell are you pieces of scum looking at? I said to get back to work!" WarMonzaemon roared until he finally caught a glimpse of the Digi-Destined. "What? Ah-ha! The Digi-Destined are here! They've survived Lord Gyrogmon's assault! Well, not for long!"

"Everyone get a move on it!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll collect Lord Gyrogmon's bounty by taking your heads!" the evil bear digimon laughed as he leapt up. "Now come here, you little brats!"

As WaruMonzaemon leapt on top of the stairway, the Digi-Destined and their digimon companions fled through the front door to which they had entered earlier. The bear monster gave chase to them and left the poor Numemon to sigh in disbelief. Their only hope of escape was now completely a failed cause. However, that soon changed once they felt a strong, powerful aura reentering the room. Their eyes all laid onto a small, glowing figure slowly walking back with Gatomon to support her. The feline put an arm around Kari and dragged her across.

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" the Numemon chanted out in unison as if paying their respects to a goddess.

Kari opened her eyes and looked around the corner to find Gatomon helping her, "Mmm… Gatomon… Please leave me here…"

"What? Hey, your voice is different! Are you really Kari anymore? I'm sensing a strong presence from you. Who are you?"

"That is not important right now… I have to go free the Numemon now…"

"But there's so many of them. What if WaruMonzaemon gets back so soon?"

"Our friends have him all tied up as we speak… Please, help me free the… Numemon… Please, Gatomon… I ask you to aid me…"

"I'll do what I can. Where do we start?" Gatomon asked as she extended her hand to the glowing girl.

As soon as they agreed with one another, the pair ran down the stairway to proceed by finding methods to break the chains. Gatomon could simply use her claw attacks, but Kari needed a tool to use. She looked around and then realized that she now has the power to break the chains using her holy light.

_"Don't worry, Numemon. You will be free of Gyrogmon's madness…"_

* * *

**Back on the Surface/Marsupial Fertile Village**

It nearly has been a whole day since the invaders had overtaken the village. Nearly every villager was rounded up with many others still in hiding. Jijimon and Babamon were still missing, but Gyrogmon was sure to place bounties on them.

Outside the village, the local natives were all lined up with handcuffs around their hands and energy rings around their necks to restrain them completely. No one even had a chance to move or consider fleeing. Gyrogmon's grunts gathered outside to lead prisoners into the cells. Others were driving drill machines onto the fertile grounds to plow for any available fuel deposits. The underground systems were supposed to help drill out the gases and oil thanks in part to the enslaved Numemon they captured from a planet known as Numemonia.

Looking on from a distance to maintain a careful eye on the situation, Medamatchamon, Dorodabomon and Angiramon were quite pleased with the progression of their work. It would only be a matter of hours before this village becomes robbed of its resources and inhabitants. Gyrogmon would soon have complete control of this planet without the Digi-Destined around to oppose. But did he realize that they were very much alive underground right where the Numemon were working.

"Yes, now we'll sap away all of their fuel lines and use it for out future endeavors across space," snickered Medamatchamon.

"By taking away this planet's fuel, it will become frozen without any heat to warm the surface. All plant life and the like will die off… Along with every food source becoming scarce and digimon staring to death without any food to grub on," Dorodabomon nodded in reply while wiping his forehead.

"Keep it up, boys! We're finally getting somewhere!" Angiramon exclaimed out to the soldiers. "If you find any escapees, capture them and throw them into our prison cells!"

"Heh. Looks like we'll be using more slaves to help those stupid Numemon get the labor work done quicker!" Medamatchamon laughed to himself. "Lord Gyrogmon will be so proud of the effort we've put into our work!"

"ALL HAIL, LORD GYROGMON!" the trio called out to the soldiers while raising their fists triumphantly.

"HAIL, LORD GYROGMON!" the soldiers returned their own outcries to the higher warriors. "HAIL, OUR LORD AND MASTER!"

Despite their pre-mature celebration, the alien invaders were completely unaware of the fact that the Digi-Destined were still indeed alive and lurking underground. With WaruMonzaemon giving chase to one group, another was still completely separated from the others.

* * *

**Elsewhere within the Underground tunnel facility**

There were two boys still walking down the empty hallways of where Sora and the others were last seen. One of these boys called out with his voice echoing across. All he could scream was the name of the Child of Light, but nothing managed to come up. No reply. Nothing. The other boy was standing with a yellow-orange reptile and a red beetle-like insect.

**"KARI!"** the goggle boy cried out across the hallways. "Where are you!"

Agumon let out a gasp for air and collapsed face-first on the ground. He panted to himself heavily as Tai motioned over towards his reptilian partner.

"Agumon! What are you doing down at a time like this?" Tai scolded his partner.

"I'm sorry… I'll try to keep up with you…" Agumon sat up despite feeling exhausted.

"You know Tai… That's the fifth time he's collapsed. Call me crazy but I think our digimon need some time to rest. You know I could use a little break myself. I'm nearly out of my breath here," Izzy suggested to the goggle head. "Well? What do you say?"

Tai gave this a moment of thought and merely walked past Izzy as if he were ignoring him. He continuously called out for his sister in hopes of getting any kind of response.

**"KARI!"**

"Humph! Ok, that's it! Just let our digimon die!" Izzy snapped.

This immediately caused Agumon and Tentomon to gasp out in shock. Izzy merely smacked himself in the face after realizing what he had just said.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean that… It was just a figure of speech," Izzy apologized to them.

"I hope you were right. You nearly had me jump out of my shell," Tentomon nodded.

"Besides, I'm too young to die!" Agumon retorted.

"C'mon, Tai. I'm tired, too. What do you say we rest for a while and then we can commence our search later?" the genius stated.

"Please, don't provoke him, Izzy," Tentomon begged his partner. "Not in the state of mood he's in now!"

"Don't you get it? Kari's sick and we have to find her!" Tai replied to Izzy's constant nagging.

"Well, she's not here right now!"

"That's my point, Izzy! We have to go find her right now!" Tai turned around and snapped. "I can't wait any longer!"

"Please, calm down, Tai," Agumon asked from his friend.

"I'm warning you, Tai! You better not give us anymore orders or else!" Izzy stepped up and confronted the goggle boy.

Having heard this from his best friend, Tai charged forward and speared the genius down to the ground. He lay on top of Izzy and balled up a fist using his right hand.

"OR ELSE-WHAT!"

"I didn't think to say anything that! I just thought it sounded tough!"

"You want to see TOUGH! Here's TOUGH!" Tai hollered out while tightening his balled fist.

Just as Tai balled up his fist tighter, he slammed his fist against the ground next to Izzy's head. The genius gasped out as his head nearly became impounded in by the goggle boy's fist. Tai stopped for a moment as he heard loud noises from within the background. He turned around and caught glimpse of a shadow. He got closer towards Izzy's ear and started whispering.

"Izzy? Did you hear that? It's getting closer," Tai whispered. "Hear it? Footsteps…"

"All I could hear was the crack of your fist against the ground…"

"Listen!"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure was emerging from across the hallway. Agumon and Tentomon tuned around to find the figure walking methodically. For some reason, they couldn't notice or feel out this digimon's ki signal.

"You think this one has been following us this whole time?" Agumon wondered.

"Maybe… Let's just pretend to keep fighting and hide behind that gate behind us," Tai pointed out.

"All right… Just make sure to make it sound convincing," Izzy suggested.

"Ok, here goes… On three. One! Two! Three!" Tai exclaimed as he picked up Izzy and dragged him across into the gate.

"I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, PUNK!" Tai roared out.

"I THINK NOT, YOU BULLY! NO, YOU'RE A RUFFIAN!"

"What…? Is that the best you could come up with?" Tai whispered to Izzy. "Why don't you just call me a 'jabornie' or something…?"

"Well, I had to come up with something on such short notice!" Izzy responded.

As the boys and their digimon took refuge behind the gate, they hid behind a wall and heard the footsteps coming closer. They sounded metal and clanked against the ground. Clank. Clank. Clank. The shadowy figure was coming closer every second.

"You think it could be one of Gyrogmon's men?" Izzy wondered.

"It's possible…"

"Should we digivolve?" Agumon suggested while clearing his throat.

"It would save us the trouble and I'm sure we can handle one measly soldier," Tentomon stated.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to underestimate any of those guys. They are in a league of their own," Izzy replied.

"Ok, Agumon. Do you thing!" Tai stated as he reached out for his digivice.

"Hold up! Here he comes!" Izzy screeched as he waved his hands. "I'm getting a better glimpse and… Oh my!"

Finally emerging out of the shadows was the robotic android from File Island. It was Andromon in complete form! The warrior turns around and scans the four individuals. Much to his surprise, he had become reunited with two of the Digi-Destined he remembered from File Island.

"ANDROMON!" the four exclaimed in unison.

**(Andromon. Ultimate-Level. Cyborg Digimon. Special Attacks: Lightning Blade & Gattling Attack)**

"I remember now! You're Andromon from File Island! Or at least… I think… He is the one we freed from the Black Gear and removed it from his mechanisms!" Tentomon pointed out as he reminded everyone. "Andromon! How good to see you, my friend!"

"I didn't think I'd find you down here," Andromon stated once he finished scanning the children.

"Well it is nice to see a friendly face," Tai smiled sheepishly.

"Even if it is an android. So what are you doing down here, Andromon?" asked Izzy.

"I'd like to know why you're sneaking up on people," Tai cut in.

"I'm attempting to build up a resistance army when I heard that an invasion was implemented on the Marsupial Fertile Village. I understand they are a people who request isolation and peace, but I must look for recruits to help me deal with a creature named Lord Gyrogmon."

"Yeah, we had some trouble up there a while ago and we were sent down here," Agumon explained. "They're going to destroy that village and take the inhabitants! We have to stop them!"

"I see. If Lord Gyrogmon destroys this village, he will no doubt send his armies across the Digital World and destroy every form of civilization standing in their way! I thought you four were spies sent down here by Gyrogmon to destroy my plan."

"Humph, well that hurts," Agumon scoffed.

"I'll be! How insulting!" buzzed Tentomon.

"I'm sorry," Andromon bowed his head to the digimon duo.

"Oh, by the way, Andromon… We're also down here because we're looking for my sister Kari. Have you seen her? She's about 4'4, has short brown hair, yellow shirt, pink scarf and a whistle around her neck," Tai approached the android digimon. "She has a Gatomon as a partner digimon."

"Yes. Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon are with them, too," Izzy continued from where Tai left off.

"Huh? You mean… _Queen Kari_ is your sister?"

"What…? Queen? She's not royalty!" Tai replied. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Andromon was picking up several life readings through his sensors and shot out wires across the ceiling. He checked for any ki readings using his sensors and felt hear from any warm-blooded creature.

"Just a minute… I'm picking up readings. Several readings…"

"Really? Is it Kari and the others?" Agumon asked.

"Allow me to scan. This will take just a moment."

With that said, the android proceeded to scan for the surrounding areas on the level floor above them. Yes, he was noticing a high activity reading. There was a chase taking place with WaruMonzaemon and the other Digi-Destined.

"Just let us know what you sensors pick up on anything organic, Andromon," Tai said. _"I hope he finds Kari so… The sooner we get out of this dump, we can concentrate on Gyrogmon and stop him before he hurts any other digimon."_

"Tai. If you don't mind me asking, but you seem really worked up over Kari. Has anything happened before that you're afraid to tell me?" Izzy asked though very hesitant of what else to question the goggle boy.

This personal matter has plagued Tai for many years. Those old wounds never seem to go away, especially for the Digi-Destined of Courage.

"Kari… She nearly died once before because of me," Tai finally revealed the truth.

"What!" Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon exclaimed in shock.

"It all started when she was about four or five… Back when she was little… One day she stayed home from kindergarten because she was deeply ill… All I could think about when getting back home was taking the rest of the day off by playing soccer… I always used to play soccer everyday at the park after school… I wanted to go by myself, but I just couldn't leave her by herself… So… I took her with me. She didn't look too bad. Honestly, she didn't!" Tai slightly shed tears while reminiscing painful memories

"I wasn't going to say anything," Izzy waved his hands out. "Please, continue…"

"Well… Of course, we played some soccer… Kari even caught the ball several times but I knew something was wrong when she kicked the ball the wrong way…"

Tai looked back to the memories and visualized that one afternoon. He kicked the soccer ball across for Kari to catch.

…

…

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was on a beautiful afternoon, children had gathered at the park either with their friends or with families. After school play was one thing Tai enjoyed since it gave him a chance to play soccer and work on his ace skills that led him to become the great soccer play he would eventually become._

_"Now watch me!" young Tai calls out as he kicked the ball gently over to Kari._

_She slightly bent over, stopped the ball with her hands and positioned herself up._

_"Just like that! Now kick it towards me!"_

_With one weak kick, Kari sends the ball completely out of bounds much to Tai's dismay. He rushed over to grab the ball._

_"No… That's not the way… Huh!" Tai gasped out as he witnessed what was truly the most frightening scene he will never forget._

_The little girl had collapsed on the ground and looked to be completely out of it. Considering the illness she had, it's no wonder she wasn't supposed to be outside or involved in any physical activity. Tai knew this and it was the worst mistake he would ever regret._

_…_

_She was immediately rushed to the local hospital. It was unknown as to whether she would survive that day or not._

_Yuuko Kamiya had slapped her son across the face and barked at him with anger. She couldn't believe her own son would carelessly take his ill sister out when he KNEW she was unable to go outside. She accused him of even nearly killing his sister in the process._

_"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU BE THINKING?" Yuuko screamed at the boy. "YOU KNEW SHE WAS SICK! YOU KNEW!"_

_Once letting out her frustrated rage, she buried her face onto her husband's chest and let out her tears. Tai stood and felt his welted right cheek. Since this very day, Tai never forgave himself and vowed to make things right._

**_"She ended up with pneumonia or what the doctors like to call it. Kari almost didn't make it. But what really got to me was what she said when they brought her back from the hospital. I'll never forget what she told me… These are the exact words she told me…"_**

_…_

_…_

_"Tai… I'm sorry for not kicking the ball really good… You probably don't want to play with me ever again…"_

**_"I cried… I cried just when she said that. It really got to me. My heart was shattered and I blamed myself. I nearly murdered my own sister because of my carelessness! I tried my best to shun myself from ever looking Kari straight into the eye. Soon, wounds would soon heal. My parents felt that my punishment was enough. But I didn't care… All I wanted to do was look Kari right in the eyes again. Unlike my parents, my sister never displayed any resentment towards me. No hate in that fragile, innocent body of hers…"_**

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Tai wiped away his tears once he finished his side of the story of the horrifying incident. He just really wished he wasn't forced to remind himself of those events. 

"Yeah. That's her. That's Kari in a nutshell," Tai sniffed with tears. "She never thinks about herself… She doesn't care if something bums her out or anything… She worries for the other kids… She would be a lot safer if she didn't have to come to this stupid world! But she came when she knew we needed her help… She never tells what she ever wanted… She never does…!"

"That's cause Kari cares, Tai. You have a very special sister," Izzy responded.

"She's a kid! I'm her older brother! I'm supposed to always look out for her, protect her and always think of what's best for her! That's what **I'M** supposed to do!"

"Oh, Tai…" Agumon whispered.

"Look, Tai…" Izzy spoke out. "I'm glad you told me this. Otherwise, I would have claimed you as a liar. I never knew… I was always concerned with your change in character. So now I know the truth… I'm sorry for what happened, but we have to put the past aside and survive this mess now. As for Kari… I'm sure she's fine with the others. All we have to do is rely on Andromon to help us."

"You're right… I don't know what came over me," Tai gets up from the floor. "We have to look what lies ahead in the future. Finding the others and saving those villagers from Gyrogmon are our first priorities. Andromon, just let us know when you're ready…"

"Scanning procedure near completion… I will let you know, Digi-Destined."

_"Hang in there, guys! We're on our way!"_ Tai thought.

* * *

**An Empty Factory Sector.**

After being freed from their chains, the Numemon slaves were now free. They gathered into a mass and started bowing before the glowing aura presence of Kari. The little girl stood amongst them with a confused look while they chanted continuously for her. To them, she was a like goddess sent down from the heavens to save them from this 'hell'.

**"QUEEN KARI! QUEEN KARI! QUEEN KARI!"**

Kari kindly smiled as her glow started to fade and her normal voice was returning. The feline took notice of this and did not know what to make of this scene.

"The Numemon think… you're their queen?" Gatomon whispered.

**"QUEEN KARI! QUEEN KARI!"**

Suddenly, a door opened up quickly and out came the other Digi-Destined. Sora, TK, Joe and Mimi rushed in with their rookie partners holding back WaruMonzaemon with their attacks. However, it came to no avail.

"Kari! Gatomon! Get back! WaruMonzaemon is still here!" Sora calls out.

"You freed the Numemon!" TK looked around in bewilderment. "Oh boy…"

"Um, what's with the Queen Kari chant?" Mimi wondered. "Don't tell me they've grown a liking for her!"

"There's no time to argue about that now! We've got a big problem at our hands!" Joe exclaimed.

"Boo! I've found you!" WaruMonzaemon laughed out.

Biyomon, Patamon, Gomamon and Palmon steered clear away from the massive bear beast. Even their rookie strength won't be enough to take down this oversized nightmare bear. The Numemon all turned to face their former slave master and defied him by growling under their breaths.

"Hey! You, Numemon! What are you doing out here? Is time fr a lunch break? I seriously doubt that!" WaruMonzaemon roared.

However, the Numemon did not take kindly to what he said and growled deeply as if they were ready to pounce him on.

"Hey! Don't just stand there and give me those looks! Get back to work! Huh? You cut your damn chains off?" the beast declared to know.

"I did!" Kari calls out as her voice transformed into that of a young woman's.

"What? You! A little meek girl freed them?"

"That's right! You have a problem with that?" she scolded him with authority.

"KARI! GET BACK!" Sora screamed out.

"SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" yelled Mimi.

"You're finished, you little runt!" WaruMonzaemon yelled as he attempted to attack Kari.

However, the Numemon did not take kindly to his threats and protected their 'queen' by leaping out from all sides. The bear lashed out at his rebellious slaves and swiped them with both hands ferociously.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME YOU PIECES OF CRAP! I'LL MAKE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!"

"Num… Numemon," Kari whispered before falling down into unconsciousness again.

"Kari!" Gatomon rushed over to wrap an arm around her drowsy partner. "Hang in there, kid…"

"HA! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! THIS IS EASIER THAN SWATTING DIGI-FLIES!" WaruMonzaemon cruelly laughed out.

As WaruMonzaemon finished having fun with the green little mutants, the Numemon all plopped to the ground but still were ready to go for another round. They were not going to give up until they had finally avenged the humiliation they suffered at the hands of this monster. Not just that but to ensure that they protect their new 'queen', Kari.

"Ha! It'd time to finish the scum! HEART BREAK ATTACK!" laughed WaruMonzaemon.

Before the evil bear had any chance to attack, Kari woke up and her body started to emit a bright white light again. This pure light spread across the room and caught WaruMonzaemon. He felt the stinging light burning through his fur and sending him flying across. The sheer force of this light was strong enough to push the monster back. WaruMonzaemon noticed as parts of his body was burned right off. He even caught glimpse of his own face on a mirror and saw the right half of his face burned right off leaving only a hanging eye and burnt lent.

"MY FACE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE WENCH!"

"Kari! What's happening?" Gatomon cried out. "That glow again!"

As Kari's light intensified, each fallen Numemon was rising back to their feet, The digimon, including Gatomon, felt their energy being replenished. Each of the Digi-Destined noticed their digivices going off and ready to allow their partners to digivolve.

"I can feel my power resurging! This is just what I needed!" Gatomon cried out. "Biyomon! Palmon! Gomamon! Patamon! Are you guys ready?"

"Sora! This is just what needed! I feel stronger than ever! Together we can waste this monster!" Biyomon nodded to her human partner.

"You heard them, guys! Time to end this!" Sora declared while holding up her digivice. "DIGIVOLVE!"

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Evolution_)**

The four digivices went off first to allow the rookies to digivolve into their champion-level forms. Kari's digivice and crest reacted simultaneously for Gatomon to reach her ultimate-level form.

"Gatomon CHOU SHINKA! Angewomon!"

"Biyomon SHINKA! Birdramon!"

"Palmon SHINKA! Togemon!"

"Gomamon SHINKA! Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon SHINKA! Angemon!"

Then, without warning, the Crests of Sincerity, Reliability and Love started emit beams of light through the respective digivices belonging to the three Digi-Destined. The three champions were undergoing their next evolution into their ultimate-level forms.

**(Theme ends)**

**(Play Disturbed theme _Fear_)**

"Birdramon CHOU SHINKA! Garudamon!"

"Togemon CHOU SHINKA! Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!"

Flabbergasted at the digivolved digimon surrounding him, WaruMonzaemon leapt up off his feet and panicked. Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Angemon and Angewomon set their gaze towards WaruMonzaemon and ready to attack. Kari pointed directly at WaruMonzaemon and immediately calls out for an attack like a general leading an army.

"Ha! You guys think you can intimidate me! Taking orders from some pipsqueak little human?" WaruMonzaemon laughed, when in actuality he was frightened for his dear life.

"Attack him and show him no mercy!" Kari calls out.

As soon as she said that, the digimon implemented their attacks directly towards WaruMonzaemon. The bear couldn't do anything but attempt an escape through the door.

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon calls forth a fiery phoenix bird from out of her back and towards WaruMonzaemon.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon cups her hands forming a flower-shaped cannon and blasts it directly for WaruMonzaemon.

"ZULCAN'S HAMMER!" the mighty Zudomon slammed his Thor's hammer and sends a massive projectile across.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon roars out while releasing a massive holy beam through his right fist.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shoots out a holy arrow across.

"ACK! ALL AT ONCE! I CAN'T BLOCK THAT!" WaruMonzaemon panicked.

The bear attempted to leap up into the air, but the attacks condensed together into a massive energy ball. The ball slammed against WaruMonzaemon and immediately sends him plummeting up through the ceiling. With the ball pushing the viral bear upward, a large hole was created in the ceiling and revealed the surface above. It was right above the outskirts of the village itself.

"Look! I see the surface! We're exactly above the village!" Sora pointed out. "Let's move out!"

"But those monsters will be up there waiting for us! You saw how easily their boss took out our digimon!" Mimi reminded them.

"It's better than to let Gyrogmon enslave those people like he did to these Numemon!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm ready to get this over with!"

"That's the spirit, Joe! Hang on tight to me!" Zudomon nodded in agreement while placing the boy on his back.

"You Numemon stay here," Kari kindly told the green digimon. "We shall be taking care of them problem and you all will be free in no time."

"We believe in you, Queen Kari! Save the villagers and set us all free!" the Numemon declared. "Queen Kari! Our messiah!"

"C'mon, Kari! Hang onto me!" Angewomon picks up Kari and holds around while taking flight through the broken ceiling.

As soon as Zudomon and Angewomon were the first to ascend back to the surface, Garudamon, Lillymon and Angemon followed them up. The Numemon cheered on their heroes and hoped for the outcome to decide their freedom.

Once the Digi-Destined and their partners arrived on the surface, they found themselves at the center of where the soldiers were drilling. WaruMonzaemon was completely out of it with soldiers attending to him. The grunts took notice of the Digi-Destined and gasped out.

"Hey! It's those children and their digimon again! I though they were dealt with!" a grunt yelled.

"Who cares? We'll get rid of them for Lord Gyrogmon!" another soldier declared.

"You guys! They have us surrounded! I knew this was a bad idea!" Joe cried out.

"Don't worry, Joe! Our digimon can take these grunts!" TK shouted. "Right, Angemon?"

"Just leave them to us!" Angemon sat TK down on the ground. "Garudamon and Zudomon will stay here to protect you and the other children."

"All right, but you be careful!" TK calls out to Angemon.

As the angel digimon and Lillymon flew out to attack the incoming grunts, Garudamon and Zudomon were left to guard the children.

"Go, Lillymon!" Mimi cheered on madly while waving her hat out.

"You think Mimi couldn't get any more crazier," Joe muttered.

"I don't blame her," Sora shrugged. "It was eventually going to come down to us facing these guys again."

"I really hope Jijimon and Babamon are all right," TK replied. _"Hopefully, they weren't taken prisoner."_

Back on the battlefield, Lillymon delivered a kick to a grunt's stomach and polished him off with a leg sweep. Another came charging from behind. She manages to see him coming and rams an elbow shot into his sternum. The soldier went down on his knees and held his sternum area. She leapt up from another charging soldier and lands on top of his head.

"Yu-hoo! Up here!" Lillymon waved down at the grunt. "HI-YA!"

The flower maiden drops down, wraps her around his neck and flips him over with a _Hurricanrana_ wrestling maneuver. The soldier landed hard on his back and was completely out of it with stars rotating around his head. Lillymon stood over then fallen soldier and blew a kiss down.

"Gotta love me!"

Just then, Lillymon's post-celebration was cut short once a large horde of grunts came charging down across. Her eyes nearly bulged out and caused her to turn away.

"EEP! I never should have let my guard down!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Two powerful holy beams came shooting from above and blasted the surface around the army hordes. This caused the grunts to be thrown across the battlefield, but not enough to keep more from coming in.

"Hold them off, Angewomon!" Kari calls out.

"You, too, Angemon!" TK encouraged his angel.

However, with more grunts charging forward, Lillymon and the angels were forced to flee until they can implement another strike. This time it would be an airborne attack.

Meanwhile, with the fighting taking place, this gave a reawakened WaruMonzaemon an opportunity to enter inside the spaceship.

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

Sitting down on his majestic throne, Lord Gyrogmon chuckled to himself triumphantly and threw off his cloak. Finally, his full armored body was revealed for all to see. He body was massive in muscle yet widened out as if he were overweight. His shirt is yellow with a purple stripe across his abdomen and underneath his crotch all the way towards the backside. The center of his chest had a brown circle with four leather belt gauntlets attached to it and spread across his chest. The center of the circle has a dark blue emerald embedded on it. His sleeves and pants were purple. His gloves were orange as were his boots. The helmet attached to his head is white with a purple stripe at the top and a blue emerald attached on it. His face is of course completely green with yellow eyes. When he opened his mouth, a pair of vampiric canines were exposed from both the top and bottom teeth. Black irises were quite visible in his yellow eyes.

"Yes! This is unbelievable! Who would think that I, Lord Gyrogmon, would have complete control of this retched planet? I'll have enough slaves and resources to become the Digital Universe's most powerful space pirate! Nobody will stop my destiny from becoming fulfilled!" the villain cackled out inside the interiors of his own ship and so loud that his minions were intimidated by his presence.

* * *

**Outside the spaceship/Marsupial Fertile Village**

The three digimon took flight into the air and prepared to launch down their attacks on the grunts. Angemon readied his fist, while Lillymon cupped her hands into a flower-shaped cannon and Angewomon prepared her arrow.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Angemon shouted. "HAND OF FATE!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

As the attacks were launched, they quickly plummeted towards the surface and exploded right in front of the soldiers. They were of course thrown off their feet and many others were deleted from the devastating shots.

"Wow! They got them!" TK smiled as he watched Angemon in action.

"No! There's even more coming! Look out, guys!" Sora warned the trio.

Just before she had a chance to warn them, more grunts spread apart and raised their hands hand. They simultaneously launched an array of ki blasts at the flying digimon trio.

"There's too many, Angewomon!" Angemon exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't say it would be easy!" replied Angewomon.

"Heads up, guys!" Lillymon pointed down.

"FIRE! FIRE!" they roared out.

Once the blasts exploded across the skylines, the digimon trio attempted to get out of dodge from the attacks. However, they became too overwhelmed by the blasts. Lillymon was struck first and was sent plummeting down. Angemon and Angewomon quickly averted holy shields to protect themselves from the ki blasts.

"No! Lillymon!" Mimi screamed out. "They're going to get her!"

"Hang on, Lillymon!" Angewomon cried out. "I'm coming!"

The flower maiden lifted herself off the ground and gasped out in horror. Her fate was set to be sealed as grunts came charging forward with their cannon blasters prepare to fire.

"LILLYMON!"

"Get away from there!" the children cried out in unison.

"I can't watch!" Kari covered her eyes.

The soldiers were merely moments away from blasting Lillymon down, but not for long as…

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

A massive lion-face came hurtling across the battlefield and blasted the grunts away easily. The soldiers screamed out once they became scattered across. The Digi-Destined and their partners stared ahead to find a familiar figure standing out within the smoke cloud. They had grown attached as their greatest ally to this one individual.

Lillymon was never anymore happier than she was right now. She smiled once catching glimpse of a bipedal lion walking across the battlefield. Indeed, it was none other than Leomon. The brave warrior punched away one grunt with a single fist. Another came flying out at him, but Leomon easily caught him with one hand. He tightened his grip on the soldier.

"ARGH! LET GO OF ME…!" the grunt demanded but barely managed to choke out.

"Gladly!" Leomon declared and threw the grunt across through a headlight.

Leomon turned around and caught a glimpse of the Digi-Destined. He was glad to see them again yet very cautious about their safety as regards with the enemy.

"All right! It's Leomon!" TK cheered. "Hooray! Now, the advantage goes to us!"

"Oh, Leomon! We're so glad to see you again!" Sora smiled as she ran out to confront the warrior.

"I'm so glad it's you!" Mimi rushed over to hug Leomon. "You saved Lillymon and I'm grateful!"

"I felt a disturbance here during my meditation," Leomon replied. "I heard the people suffering and you children in danger. I knew I had to come and step in."

"You're not going to believe what we've been through!" Joe stated promptly.

"You don't need to tell me because I can see clearly of the situation at hand," the warrior responded.

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

WaruMonzaemon managed to find his find inside the ship and fell down in exhaustion. He turned around to find Gyrogmon sitting down on his majestic throne. He came out into view and spoke out to the evil warlord.

"Your lordship! Lord Gyrogmon! We have intruders! The Digi-Destined!"

"Oh, really?" Gyrogmon scoffed impatiently. "I knew those children would be too resourceful! I clearly saw the monitor myself! Why aren't you still down there giving orders to those Numemon! The generator has been losing power!"

"But, Lord Gyrogmon! The children and their digimon… They've grown stronger all thanks to some little girl and some holy light…!"

"Silence! That's enough out of you, you twit! If you thought some little girl was scary, wait until I'm done with you!"

"But, you have to understand! They wounded me! Look at my 'owwies' and 'boo-boos'!" WaruMonzaemon whined out.

"Bah! You're expendable!" the warlord sat up and raised his hand in front of him. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

With that said, Gyrogmon launches a massive energy blast through his right hand. The blast quickly caught WaruMonzaemon and completely incinerated his body. Breaking down into data, the viral teddy bear was no more but a piece of his right arm plopped to the ground. Gyrogmon stomped on the arm and shattered that into data fragments. He raises his right fist out as it glowed with neon green energy. His time to take action himself was drawing near. Once he caught glimpse of the monitor, he watched his three top minions getting ready to step up onto the battlefield.

"So, the time for me to take action and finish these whelps has drawn near. Heh. Heh. I can hardly wait!" Gyrogmon laughed heartily at the sheer thought of taking combat action.

* * *

**Outside the spaceship/Marsupial Fertile Village**

As Leomon assumed a battle stance, Angewomon and Angemon levitated down to join him. Lillymon gets back on her feet. The children remained protected by Garudamon and Zudomon for the time being until the battlefield becomes a safer haven.

"So, what now, Leomon?" Angemon asked.

"Seeing how we already taken out most of their grunts," replied Angewomon.

"Now, the real part of the battle begins," Leomon responded once he turned back to face the three top guns of Gyrogmon's forces.

On one side with an army of soldiers, Angiramon, Dorodabomon and Medamatchamon set their sights on the digimon. Leomon and his allies assumed battle stances against what maybe their toughest challenge. WaruMonzaemon and the grunts were merely the warm-ups. These three were definitely leagues above the lower class of the battalions.

Medamatchamon leapt off Dorodabomon's right shoulder and swiftly landed on the ground. Meanwhile, the winged Dorodabomon flew down right next to him. Both set their sights directly on the digimon while licking their quenched lips.

"Get back you pathetic wimps! We'll take care of everything from here!" Dorodabomon ordered the grunts back.

Once given direct orders from the winged demon, the soldiers scattered out towards the ship.

"Now the real fun begins," Leomon growled under his breath. "We can't let our guards down."

"We got it, Leomon," Angemon agreed with the brave warrior.

_"But where are Tai and Izzy? We need War Greymon and Altur Kabuterimon!"_ Sora thought. _"We can't possibly fight all of these guys. They're strong ultimate-levels and none of our digimon are a match for Gyrogmon, who stands at a mega-level. War Greymon is the essential key to victory here."_

* * *

**Underground tunnel facility**

After minutes of noticing heat signals, Andromon finally picked up massive readings from the surface. The wires detached themselves from the ceiling and returned to Andromon. He turns around and faces the small group to fill them in on the detail.

"Ok, I've already picked up huge readings! Your friends are up on the surface engaged in battle against Gyrogmon's men!" Andromon announced.

"Oh no! If Kari's with them… You hear that, Izzy? There's no time to lose!" Tai stated promptly.

"I hear you!" Izzy nodded in agreement. "We'll have Altur Kabuterimon and War Greymon take action!"

"Agreed. These guys are strong and we will need to bring out the big guns! Agumon! Suit up! We're heading back to action!"

"You got it!" Agumon clenched his clawed hands.

"Ready whenever you are, Izzy!" nodded Tentomon.

Izzy's digivice went off first as Tentomon was set to digivolve into his champion-level form.

"Tentomon SHINKA! Kabuterimon!"

Next, the boy's Crest of Knowledge shot out a beam straight through the digivice. This in turn would give Kabuterimon the power necessary to digivolve further.

"Kabuterimon CHOU SHINKA! Altur Kabuterimon!"

Finally, Tai's crest and digivice went off simultaneously. The little dinosaur was prepared to undergo his ascension straight into the mega-level.

"Agumon WARP SHINKA! War Greymon!"

War Greymon and Altur Kabuterimon hoisted their partners on their backs. They directly set across towards the ceiling. However, Andromon flew up and launches out a massive energy beam through his hand to completely break through the ceiling.

"This will make things a lot easier for us that's for sure!" Izzy agreed.

_"Now to get back into action and show that Gyrogmon what the Digi-Destined are truly capable of!"_ Tai thought with determination.

**(Disturbed theme _Fear_ fades in the background)**

The Digi-Destined have returned to engage in combat with Gyrogmon's henchmen. It was discovered that WaruMonzaemon used Numemon in work labor to help process Gyrogmon's ship generator. Now that they have been freed, the Numemon proudly show their support for the Digi-Destined, especially of their new queen, Kari. However, what is this light being that possesses the Child of Light? Leomon returns to give aid to the Digi-Destined as they prepare to stand off against Gyrogmon's top three minions. Will War Greymon and the others get there in time?

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Yo, guys! It's Max here! The action finally heats up in the next segment! Leomon is back and better than ever! While he engages in combat with Dorodabomon, Angewomon and Angemon are left to deal with Medamatchamon. Things don't look great for the angel pair.

Keke: Meanwhile Lillymon goes off to free the prisoners but runs into yet more grunts along the way!

Max: Just then things couldn't get any worse; Angiramon will find a way to get involved. Nevertheless, here come War Greymon and the others to the rescue! They'll take it to these clowns!

Keke: Things go bad once Gyrogmon finally steps up to the battlefield. War Greymon had better brace himself!

War Greymon: Damn, this guy's power is stronger than anything I've felt since I first hatched…

Max: The next segment of _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ is entitled…

**The Siege at Marsupial Fertile Village! Gyrogmon's Minions Launch a Counter Strike!**

Keke: The action heats up on the next segment! Don't miss it!

* * *

Already we're getting to the 'meat' of the story: the action. This is where I excel best, as most of you already know. Only about three chapters or so to go. I hope to be done with this one by this coming week so I can immediately move on with my first Mutalior movie. The Mutalior movie will probably be the same length as the first two movies: between five or six chapters. It could be seven chapters! Who knows! The possibilities are endless! 

Anyway, I know I owe you guys my Pharaohmon Arc Chapter 33. I hope to get that one up as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy this movie fic while it lasts! Peace!


	4. Gyrog Minions Launch a Counter Strike!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Toei and formerly Saban. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon, Medamatchamon, Dorodabomon, Angiramon, Yerguimon and these specific Gyrog grunts are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Back yet again with another exciting chapter! The last three acts were merely just the set-up for the action that will ensue in these next chapters, especially this one! A battle royale ensues with our heroes taking on Gyrogmon's goons!

Plus, we get Leomon and Andromon in this chapter! That isn't a bad thing, but a GOOD thing! Nevertheless, will they be effective once Gyrogmon himself steps up to the battlefield? We'll just have to see and find out, won't we? Anyway, enjoy the nonstop action!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Siege at Marsupial Fertile Village! Gyrogmon's Minions Launch a Counter Strike!**

…

**Marsupial Fertile Village/Battlefield**

…

The once peaceful and isolated Marsupial Fertile territory had now become a war zone. Bodies of the defeated grunts lied across the landscape and piles of debris littered the ground. The dark, gloomy skies blanketed over the land and blocked out all sunlight from penetrating through. The only light sources were the headlights from around the ship and the light posts scattered around the village.

Standing across on one side of the battlefield were Gyrogmon's top henchmen. Medamatchamon. Dorodabomon. Angiramon. Large fleets of Gyrog grunts were standing together behind these three top generals. The trio prepared themselves to engage in combat with their adversaries: Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Lillymon, Garudamon, Zudomon and the Digi-Destined children. The children worried that their chances for a victory would be difficult considering that the three top Gyrog generals were nowhere as easy as the grunts.

"Sora?" TK whispered to the redhead. "You think our digimon stand a chance with these guys? They look pretty strong if Gyrogmon easily knocked Lillymon, Zudomon and Angemon back."

"I'm not sure what to make of this, TK. To be honest, the only way we can be sure if they engage in combat. But look on the bright side, we have Leomon with us now," Sora assured the frightened boy.

"She's right, TK. Leomon is a pretty strong digimon himself. He'll our partners the helping hand they will need," Kari nodded in agreement.

_"At least, I hope… Because other than Leomon, War Greymon is our only trump card in beating these guys,"_ Joe thought.

"C'mon, Lillymon! Make sure to help the others out!" Mimi calls out to her partner.

"How long until we can engage into the battle, Sora?" Garudamon asked her partner curiously.

"Not until the others really need it. Besides, we still need to wait for Tai and Izzy," Sora responded.

"Ok, we get. But really, us sitting here on the sidelines just isn't what we had in mind," Zudomon grunted angrily.

"It'll be all right. At least you and Garudamon will be fresh for the upcoming battle," Joe replied.

"Now the question is whether they can hold those three monsters off," Sora wondered and turned back towards the confrontation at hand. "Leomon, you've gotten stronger from what I can tell. I hope you have an ace up your sleeve to bail us out of this mess."

…

**(Resume Disturbed theme _Fear_)**

…

After moments of having a dramatic stare down, the three Gyrog generals started to move about. Dorodabomon leapt off from the edge of the ship's legs and lands onto the ground; following behind him was Medamatchamon. The winged demon cracked his knuckles and set his sights directly on each of the digimon facing him.

"Well? What do we have here? Some pipsqueaks to smash into little pieces!" Dorodabomon snorted while grunting. "Ok, that Leomon warrior is mine! Medamatchamon! You've got the two angel pixies and their little flower girl!"

"Argh! No fair! What a rip-off!" the green, little midget creature whined out of disappointment.

The light blue-skinned Angiramon merely uncrossed his arms and spoke coolly, "Just be happy that I'm even letting you fellows get this piece of the action."

"Humph, you morons," Leomon insulted the trio while smirking to himself. "Shut up and fight already."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!" the winged demon declared and flew out to give chase to Leomon.

The brave warrior merely smirked and levitated off the ground. He instantly flies off across the horizon behind him while leading Dorodabomon gave chase to the lion warrior. Dorodabomon roared out in rage while not taking kindly to Leomon's insult. He was ready to smash Leomon into pulp with any given opportunity. This was his chance to get retribution and wipe that confident smirk off Leomon's face.

Flying out to catch Leomon, Dorodabomon throws out a single fist and aims to nail Leomon. However, the lion managed to leap up into the air just in time and allowed the demon's fist to plunge right through an abandoned hovercraft. He pulled his fist out and leaped up on top of the vehicle. Leomon jumped backwards to land on top of an adobe house's roof. Dorodabomon managed to land where he faced off with the brave warrior. Rather than fleeing, Leomon stood his ground and grabbed hold of his sword's handle.

Dorodabomon threw out a fist, which had missed its mark. Leomon moved aside to avoid the blow. Another fist was thrown, but Leomon easily countered it by moving side swiftly. The warrior flew back and casually waited for the demon to implement his next strategic offense.

"Heh. All right, you punk! You're fast, but you run like a little chicken! But, do you even know how to fight, you pansy-ass!"

"Ha! Let's see if that's all I do quickly!" Leomon stifled a laugh. "Give me your best shot, ass!"

"YOU GOT IT!" the demon roared angrily.

With that said, Dorodabomon launched himself out across the roof and gave flight chase to Leomon. The brave warrior levitated backwards without taking his eye off the demon. The winged monster threw out an array of jabs, which were easily countered. Dorodabomon was growing frustrated with his adversary and spat out an energy blast from out of his mouth. Leomon slaps the blast away with his right hand and merely snorted. The villain had seen enough and attempts another fist throw. However, just as the fist made contact with the demon, Leomon caught it immediately at the last split second.

The demons trained as his hand by Leomon's tight grip. Then without warning, SNAP! The warrior crushes Dorodabomon's hand in the process and causes purple blood to gush out of his hand. This caused the monster to scream out in agony as the threshold of pain consumed his arm. And since that wasn't enough… Leomon delivers and elbow smash into Dorodabomon's right elbow. The force of Leomon's elbow caved in through the demon's and caused it to be broken in two.

"ARGH!" Dorodabomon roared out in pain.

Dorodabomon quickly retreated backwards while his right arm was hanging like a dangling spaghetti string. He glared directly at his adversary with a furious anger.

"DAMN YOU!" Dorodabomon cursed directly at the warrior. "I didn't think you'd be this strong!"

Leomon methodically walks over towards this injured enemy and prepares to finish him off right away. He had to or else the others would be in grave danger against the other generals. In fact, that is exactly what is happening right now.

**(Theme fades out)**

**(Disturbed theme _Stupify_ plays)**

…

Back over towards the other side of the siege battle, Medamatchamon was launching out an array of purple, sphere blasts from out of his hands. They weren't just moving rapidly but at all directions around his prey. Angewomon, Angemon and Lillymon were attempting to dodge the blasts. However, even these three were having difficulty with his green gremlin.

"Lillymon! Don't let those things hit you! I doubt you can even take a hit from these guys!" Mimi exclaimed towards her partner.

"Angewomon! Hang in there!" Kari cried in worry.

"No! Be careful, Angemon! Don't get take any chances if those blasts can't be dodged!" TK calls out.

_"Those are ultimates and a strong champion-level out there, but even they are having a hard time with this green toad! Hurry up, Tai! Izzy! We need you!"_ Sora said in thought while gazing towards the battle at hand.

"I knew they were too strong. Maybe we should have waited to find Tai," Joe looks on nervously. "Man! This just isn't what we need now!"

"Angewomon! Lillymon! On my mark… Ready! FIRE!" Angemon calls out to his two allies.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon formed a cannon out of her cupped hands and launches out a green beam.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" the female angel shot out a majestic arrow towards the gremlin.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon thrusts his right fist forward to send out a massive holy beam.

With these three energy projectiles attacks being launched out, Medamatchamon continued to fire away an array of purple spheres. Once the digimons' attacks came forward, Medamatchamon's spheres knocked away the angels' double attack. Lillymon's blast was hand-swiped into the air.

"EEP! Not good!" Lillymon cried out in shock.

"Our attacks didn't even land a mark on him!" Angewomon gasped out.

"We're just going to have to give this one another try!" Angemon stated promptly. "We can't give up!"

"But you will have to give up soon!" Medamatchamon laughed out hysterically. "Heads up! Ha! Ha!"

With that said, Medamatchamon sent more energy spheres across the battlefield. The digimon trio attempted to cover up by crossing out their arms. The angels formed a protective barrier around them to use as a shield to block out the spheres. However, these sphere were powerful enough to shatter through their protective barrier altogether.

"Impossible! Even our shields were able to protect us from Venom Myotismon's attacks and he was a mega!" Angemon exclaimed.

"Angemon!" Angewomon screamed before being consumed by the blasts.

"Help us!" Lillymon exclaimed as she suffered the same fate as the female angel.

"Hold- ARGH!" Angemon cried out once the attacks had struck him.

"Ha! Ha! I knew you three couldn't withstand that!" Medamatchamon laughed out.

"On ho! Our digimon!" TK screamed out. "They were taken out so easily!"

"Not just yet!" Kari disagreed with the boy.

However, their hopes were shattered once the smoke finally cleared. The three digimon were laid out across the ground and covered with scrapes across their bodies. But, it was Angemon and Angewomon who were slowly sitting up. Medamatchamon was quite impressed with this turn of events.

"Wow, I'll be damned," Medamatchamon remarked with an impressed glare. "You're a tougher bunch that I gave you credit for! I've seen everything you fellows have now! Try this one! MULTIPLY!"

As soon as he called out for his primary technique, he bent forward and started to tremble. Several blobs were moving across his back and quickly emerging out. The digimon look on with utter disbelief as they caught glimpse of tiny creatures emerging from out of Medamatchamon's back. These creatures looked like miniature versions of the creature himself. Four of them came sprouting out and chattering amongst themselves.

"Now that's gross! Was that really necessary!" Mimi gagged out in disgust.

"Now, I'm seeing everything!" Joe panicked once catching glimpse of the four little creatures. "Now I'm seeing four!"

"I just hope they're weaker than their parent creator," Sora stated.

"Something tells me, they're not," TK replied to Sora.

Once the four little creatures launched themselves across, the angels were forced to fly up. They rained down several holy beams to keep the creatures at bay. Nevertheless, they were able to maneuver around the blasts. Two of them attached onto Angemon while two others latched on Angewomon. The angels cried out as the creatures pushed them down towards the ground below. TK and Kari cried out in horror while witnessing their partners plummeting down through the ground below.

"Angemon!"

"Oh no! Angewomon!"

"NOW! DRAIN THEIR ENERGY, MY CHILDREN!" Medamatchamon ordered his children.

Fulfilling Medamatchamon's wishes, the four creatures quickly began to absorb the angel pairs' energies. Angemon thrashed about as his energy was being depleted in the process. Even Angewomon couldn't put up a barrier to protect herself. The angels felt their bodies become weaker once the creatures' bodies emitted neon green energy. More energy was being fed to these creatures.

"Yes! Suck all of their energy dry!" Medamatchamon calls out directly to his children.

…

Meanwhile, the other confrontation was still at hand. Dorodabomon threw out another punch but only using his left hand. Leomon blocked out the punch with his right arm and sent a kick into Dorodabomon's exposed stomach. The force of the blow pushed Dorodabomon backwards and flying backwards off the roof. The demon lands face first on the concrete below.

The villain picked himself up and runs directly through an open door. He manages to hide himself inside an empty shop and remained tranquil, in order to keep himself completely hidden. He looks out across the broken windows and anticipates the arrival of the brave warrior. Dorodabomon nervously awaits but manages to keep his cool for the time being.

_"All right! Come on down here and get me!"_ Dorodabomon thought to himself with sweat dripping across his face. _"I'll finish you off in one blow!"_

However, just before Dorodabomon had a chance to attack, the ceiling within the shop started to come apart. Debris fell down onto the ground and Leomon levitates down to meet the demon head on. Dorodabomon instantly turns around and finds the brave warrior directly in front of him.

"Waiting for me?" Leomon smiled before he throws out a fist at Dorodabomon.

The force of the blow sent the demon flying out through a window and onto the concrete. Dorodabomon was laid out onto the ground and left nearly for dead. Emerging out of the fiery smoke was Leomon. The brave warrior slowly walks over to the fallen demon. Dorodabomon sat up and gasped out in fear. He knew that attacking Leomon head on would be a mistake he would regret. Therefore, he tried a different method to escape certain death.

"No… No! No! Please, don't kill me!" Dorodabomon grinned mischievously. "You're definitely strong! You're no match for Lord Gyrogmon, but why don't you join us? Huh?"

Once Dorodabomon extended his hand out, he awaited for the brave warrior to return a handshake. Leomon went along with this and reached out for Dorodabomon. No, it looks like Leomon would join forces with Gyrogmon's forces!

"Yeah! I knew you'd see it my way!" the demon laughed. "I see you want to live! Besides, it's the smart thing to do!"

Unfortunately, just as Leomon reached down further, the warrior placed a palm hand out in front of Dorodabomon. The demon's eyes and mouth widened in horror as a blast came shooting out of Leomon's hand. The blasts shot across and blew Dorodabomon's head off in the process. Leomon kicked the headless corpse of the demon and watched it explode into data fragments. Leomon grunted to himself over the offer that was offered to him. He would never turn his back on the Digi-Destined just for the sake of joining a rebel group of space pirates. He would choose honor over power any day.

"Demon. I would never turn my back on the Digi-Destined for the sake of power. How dare you even suggest offering me, the proud warrior of the Leo Clan. Becoming Gyrogmon's lackey isn't on my list of accomplishments. Consider your offer 'turned down'."

…

Looking on from the far distance was Angiramon, who watched the explosion from the other side. He was rather displeased with the result and sensed Dorodabomon's ki dissipating. This is exactly not what he had hoped for since he never viewed Leomon as any form of threat to the Gyrog elite.

Scoffing while uncrossing his arms, Angiramon muttered, "So, it's my turn. Dorodabomon, you were such a fool!"

…

The angel pair was still down while the children of Medamatchamon were still draining their energy. TK and Kari attempted to rush out to save their partners from impending doom. But, Joe and Sora were quick to stop them.

"They need our help, you guys!" TK snapped. "If they continue on like this, they'll be out of energy and die!"

"TK's right! Just let us go and save them!" Kari nodded in agreement.

"And do what? Get yourselves killed? I can't afford to let anything happen to you! Besides, Leomon's on his way!" Sora pointed out to where Leomon was arriving at the scene. "He must have taken care of that other monster. Hopefully, he can make a difference with these two!"

Medamatchamon snickered to himself while watching his children get the best of the angels.

"I'm so proud of those little guys! Order up!" Medamatchamon put his fingers in his mouth to release a 'whistle' sound in order to call back his children.

As the children returned to Medamatchamon, they buried themselves underneath the gremlin's skin and disappear out of sight. They had left the angel pair a complete mess and completely weakened. Angemon and Angewomon were so weak that they regressed back to their rookie and champion forms. Lying on the ground in their place was Gatomon and Patamon.

"No! Gatomon! Patamon!" the children of Hope and Light shouted out in unison.

"Hang on you, two!" Leomon calls out while flying out across the battlefield to rescue the two unconscious digimon. "Patamon! Gatomon!"

Before the brave warrior stepped any closer, a hand emerged from out of the earth and snatched Leomon by his leg. Leomon was stunned to say the least and looked down to find the hand tightly gripped on his left leg.

"What's this!"

To make matters worse, another hand emerged to grab Leomon's left leg. This hand was the same skin color and indicted that Angiramon was the perpetrator. Well, it's completely obvious now, isn't it?

Medamatchamon started to gloat over his 'victory'. He didn't even consider the digimon he defeated and left the two weakened digimon to quiver in pain. The mutant couldn't help but laugh at Leomon in his current position.

"It looks like there's two wimps who need to be taken out of their misery!" Medamatchamon cackled. "It's over for you two!"

"DAMN IT!" Leomon cursed out. "Patamon! Gatomon! Wake up!"

Suddenly, another hole formed at the center from where Leomon was held down. Angiramon's head popped out of the hole and sneered directly at Leomon above him.

"Hold on! You have to face me now!" the blue-skinned Angiramon declared to the brave warrior.

"SHUT UP!" Leomon roared as he shot out a ki blast directly at Angiramon.

"Say goodbye!" Medamatchamon placed his hands out directly towards the fallen digimon.

"NO!" Leomon exclaimed before launching out across the battlefield.

But even with Leomon flying across, Angiramon held tightly onto Leomon's right ankle. He wasn't about to let go and would prevent the brave warrior from rescuing the defeated duo.

"Fool! It's too late for them! Once they're done, Medamatchamon will claim the life of the Lillymon! Then, the other whelps will be next!" Angiramon spoke out directly at the warrior.

Already tiring of Angiramon's taunts, Leomon opened his mouth and unleashed a mouth blast. The blue-skinned mutant gasped out and avoided the blast before being incinerated. Leomon drops down to the ground and charges across towards the fallen digimon.

"Hurry, Leomon!" TK exclaimed out.

"Gatomon! Patamon! Oh no! I can't watch!" Kari covered her ears in fear of losing her partner.

"HURRY!" the other children cried out.

However, Medamatchamon had already fired away the energy blast he had intended to use. The blast expanded out to cover nearly the whole landscape where his fallen victims were left laying. Just as the blast came closer, Leomon stepped out in front of the attack and took it head on. In fear of Leomon's condition, the children looked on with shocked and horrified expression. If they lose Leomon, then they are obviously screwed. Garudamon and Zudomon would not stand a chance against these two powerhouses.

Sora and Joe knew that, but their hopes lie in Leomon at the moment. For he isn't the type to die so easily.

Now to make matters worse, Angiramon landed beside Medamatchamon. The assault didn't look like it would end so quickly.

"ON THREE" Angiramon declared. "One! Two! Three! FIRE!"

The villainous duo launched out yet more energy blasts directly at where Leomon stood. The children stood away and feared the worst for Leomon. Patamon, Gatomon and Lillymon were also victims of this fray.

"No! This can't be happening! Not to our digimon!" TK exclaimed out.

"If Leomon goes down here, we're finished!" Kari gasped.

More blasts were fired across. More. More. Yet, more were coming from out of the two mutants. Soon after at least a few seconds, they stopped firing and recovered their energy. A thick smoke cloud covered the spot where the digimon were laying.

**(Theme fades)**

Once the smoke finally cleared, all that was left were the fallen bodies of Leomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Lillymon. Their bodies were slightly bruised up. Encircling around them was a small crater due to the blasts being fired away. Somehow, Leomon had created a ki barrier to encase himself and the digimon. That alone saved them and shielded them from the attacks.

"Oh… man! That was close!" Joe wiped his forehead.

"Too close for comfort! Thank goodness, Lillymon is all right!" Mimi sighed in relief.

"The same goes for Leomon, Patamon and Gatomon," agreed Sora.

"Where are Tai and Izzy when you need them?" TK spoke out.

"They'll get here! Just you wait and see! My brother won't let us down!" Kari responded. "He has War Greymon, a mega digimon!"

"But can we be certain he can make a difference? These guys are ultimate but fight just like mega digimon!" Joe stated.

"We won't know until they get here! That's if they know where we are!" Sora replied. _"C'mon, Tai! Where are you? We're getting creamed out here!"_

Angiramon and Medamatchamon both landed down to look over their accomplished work. They were quite satisfied with the results, yet were disappointed to finish it so quickly.

"Humph. To think we got worked up to defeat these four," Angiramon scoffed at the fallen digimon. "This really isn't our lucky day."

The green monster walked over towards the fallen four digimon and curiously checked over their conditions. They all seemed to be completely out of it. Medamatchamon kicked Leomon off Gatomon and Patamon. The mutant's eyes were set directly on the unconscious duo. TK and Kari both looked on with utter horror.

"Stop complaining, Angiramon!" Medamatchamon grunted. "Well, you two were quite the trouble makers! Now you two can become residents of the Digi-After Life!"

Just as Medamatchamon raised his hand to deliver final blow, the ground started to tremble under their feet. Medamatchamon and Angiramon both moved away as a massive blast shot out of the ground and hurtling out into the air.

**"HORN BUSTER!"**

The other Digi-Destined glared forward, as they were familiar with this attack. Only one digimon was capable of this technique: Altur Kabuterimon. TK, Kari and Mimi were all relieved once they found the red rhinoceros beetle emerge out with Izzy on top of him. Following behind him were Andromon and War Greymon. Riding on the back of War Greymon was Tai Kamiya.

"All right! It's Tai and Izzy! Look! Andromon is with them!" TK pointed out towards their rescuers.

"Way to save their skin!" Mimi calls out. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

"See? I told you my brother wouldn't let us down! He'd find a way to get here!" Kari assured the group. "I knew you'd find us, Tai!"

"It's about time!" Sora hollered out to the goggle boy. "But, better late than never."

"Wow, I never thought we'd see Andromon with them. This is quite the unexpected twist," Garudamon replied.

"Now, we have a chance against these goons!" Joe nodded in agreement. "Right, Zudomon?"

"You know it!" Zudomon responded to the Digi-Destined of Reliability.

"Argh! It's the other Digi-Destined!" Angiramon shouted out. "Along with an Andromon!"

Getting off their partners, Tai and Izzy rushed over towards the other children.

"Tai!" the children exclaimed out of happiness and relief.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you're all in one piece!" Tai waved out to his friends. "Kari!"

"Tai! Oh! I'm so glad to see you!" Kari rushed over to embrace her brother. "I was so worried about you!"

"You shouldn't be. I always manage to surprise, don't I?" Tai smiled as he bent over and touched Kari's forehead. "Wow! Incredible! Your fever is down!"

"The others were taking care of me while you and Izzy were separated from us."

"Thanks, everyone I appreciate it. Joe. Mimi. TK. Sora. You guys are truly people I can depend on when needed," the goggle boy nodded.

"It was nothing, Tai. With my help, I was able to look after Kari," TK stated as he approached the elder Kamiya.

"Thanks, TK. You're the best," Tai smiled to the small boy.

"Ok, now that our reunion is settled… War Greymon, Altur Kabuterimon and Andromon are preparing to take care of those jerks!" Izzy pointed out towards where the battle was set to take place.

"I know! Leomon came here to save you guys?" Tai asked the other children.

"He did and protected our partners from getting incinerated," TK replied to Tai's question. "Now he and the others are out of it!"

"Ok, I see. Well, War Greymon can sure handle these two jokers by himself if he has to. Show them what you're made of, War Greymon!" Tai calls out to his fully evolved partner.

"Give him the back up if he needs it, Altur Kabuterimon! You too, Andromon!" Izzy shouted towards the other two.

"Don't worry. We have your back," Altur Kabuterimon said to War Greymon.

"I think I should go and free the prisoners now. Garudamon. Carry Lillymon with you. Zudomon, you come with me!" Andromon gave his orders to the digimon.

"You go it!" both Zudomon and Garudamon exclaimed out simultaneously.

As Zudomon fled off to join Andromon to venture into the village complex, Garudamon flew over to pick Lillymon and the others up from the battlefield. War Greymon directly faced the two mutant digimon with eyes filled with anger and vengeance. He was ready to tear Angiramon and Medamatchamon apart as if they were pieces of meat.

"Ha! Coming here was a big mistake, my friend," snickered the devious Medamatchamon. "I'd suggest to move out of here before you end up just like your digimon allies! Sooner or later, you will all meet an untimely end!"

Garudamon retrieved the digimon and placed them where the Digi-Destined gathered around them. TK held Patamon and cradled him in his arms. Meanwhile, Kari embraced the unconscious Gatomon and sighed with relief. Kneeling over her partner, Mimi held Lillymon by her side. Leomon was slowly starting to stir much to the childrens' satisfaction. Soon, after Leomon awakened, Lillymon moved quite a bit and lifted herself up.

"Huh? Where… Am I?" Lillymon moaned while holding her head.

"Lillymon! You're awake!" Mimi hugged her flower digimon.

"I'm glad… You could make it, Taichi," Leomon muttered while struggling to sit up.

"You, too. Leomon. Don't worry. Altur Kabuterimon and Andromon went off to free the prisoners. In the meantime, War Greymon will take care of these two jokers," Tai assured his friends.

"But, these two are too strong! They managed to take Leomon down!" Sora warned the goggle head.

"Yeah, but I know and am confident that War Greymon can whip their sorry butts," Tai smiled with confidence. "Right, War Greymon?"

"No problem! Just leave this with me!" War Greymon nodded to Tai and set his sights directly on the mutant duo.

"Don't you worry, War-whatever your name is," Medamatchamon spoke out loudly. "You'll be joining your friends soon! I doubt even your other allies can save those prisoners since our soldiers are guarding their prisons! So, what do you have to say to that, you lousy punk?"

"You two are no match for me!" War Greymon retorted to the mutant duo. "Now, I'm not going to say this once! Take your men and supplies out of here. Then, get off this planet! Or else you'll leave me no choice but to exterminate you!"

"Ha! Ha! Did you hear that, Angiramon?" Medamatchamon chuckled like a devious child. "He says that we're no match for him! Us! We're Gyogmon's top elite along with Dorodabomon! This idiot here must think pretty highly of his own strength!"

"You underestimate our power!" Angiramon warned the mega digimon. "So anymore strong words before we finish you, little man?"

"Words won't win this battle!" War Greymon responded to his adversaries' taunts.

**(Play Metallica theme _Fuel_)**

With that said, both Medamatchamon and Angiramon heard enough out of War Greymon. They launched across from opposite ends of where War Greymon stood. They screamed out and prepared to attack him head on. It looked as though War Greymon was going to be taken out at a simultaneous moment.

"Don't you mock us!" Medamatchamon exclaimed out of frustration.

As both mutants drew closer to War Greymon, the mega was slowly starting to materialize in a slow motion view. Both mutants threw out fists and attempted to attack War Greymon.

…

…

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

…

…

However, the warrior instantly vanished out of sight completely. It was almost as if War Greymon disappeared and created no optical illusions. He truly was gone from sight. However, Angiramon and Medamatchamon were quite shocked by the result. They didn't even get to hit anything in particular and remained at the center in confusion.

"Where did he go? Damn!" Medamatchamon wondered. "He disappeared!"

"No one's that fast!" Angiramon searched around his surroundings but found no trace of War Greymon's ki. "That has to be some kind of trick! An optical illusion even!"

"I agree! It was an illusion!" Medamatchamon agreed yet was searching about his surroundings.

"Whoa! Did you even see him move!" Joe exclaimed out.

"No way! Not even I could see that!" Garudamon nodded in agreement with Joe.

"Look! Up there!" TK pointed out above the Gyrog generals.

"Ah! War Greymon!" Kari happily laughed.

Pointing out to above the mutant pair, War Greymon was levitating above them using his _Bukujutsu_ technique. This left both Angiramon and Medamatchamon to be thrown off of their guard. However, Angiramon soon found War Greymon and gasped out in surprise.

"Medamatchamon! Hey, above you!" Angiramon warned his comrade.

Before Medamatchamon had any time to blink, War Greymon descended down and wrapped his legs around the mutant's neck. He quickly flipped Medamatchamon over and sent him flying across through a mechanical drill-walker. The mutant crashes through it and lands hard onto the ground.

* * *

**Inside the spaceship**

The Gyrog warlord, Gyrogmon, received a hologram display of War Greymon in action. Somehow, this mega digimon had caught Gyrogmon's complete interest. Could this be the one challenge the warlord would receive in nearly many digi-cycles?

"Hum? What do we have here? Who is this digimon…? He must be one of the Digi-Destined's partner. He's definitely a mega level. My word… Such power!" Gyrogmon commented on the mega. _"At last, the challenge I've been seeking has finally arrived!"_

* * *

**Outside the spaceship/Marsupial Fertile Village**

Pulling himself out of the debris, Medamatchamon shook the cobwebs out of his head. He directed his attention onto War Greymon and hisses in frustration.

"How dare you! You dirty rat!" Medamatchamon insulted the mega-level warrior. "My children are going to enjoy sucking your energy!"

"Hey! Make sure to leave me some of the fun!" Angiramon snickered while stepping into a battle stance.

With that said, Angiramon stretched his arms out and plowed them through the ground below. The arms moved out across the underground like a rabbit burrowing through. Then, Angiramon's hands popped right under War Greymon and snatched his legs.

"I've got him, Medamatchamon! Let the Meda babies go!" Angiramon hollered to his partner in crime.

"Right! MULTIPLY!"

Medamatchamon bent over and released his four children from out of his back. They emerged out of the mutant's back and immediately launched themselves across at War Greymon. Three covered his waist while one attached itself on the mega's helmet face.

"Oh no! They're going to suck his energy like they did to our digimon!" TK cried out. "Tai! Stop them!"

"I wouldn't worry about this, TK. My brother and War Greymon know what they are doing," Kari assured the boy.

"Look!" Sora quickly pointed out towards the battlefield.

Once War Greymon was held down in place, this gave Medamatchamon an opportunity to leap out and implement an attack from behind. The mutant opened his mouth and prepared to deliver a bite across the mega's exposed neck.

"Oh no! War Greymon!" Izzy exclaimed out. "Tai! War Greymon's…"

"…going to handle this just fine," Tai replied with a confident smirk across his face.

Just before Medamatchamon was about to bite down, War Greymon threw up his right fist and punches into the mutant's stomach. This forced the green creature to gasp out for air and spit out a mouth full of blood. This all occurred within a sequence of a split second.

"Whoa! He got him! Way to go, War Greymon!" Mimi cheered out. "Way to nail it to him!"

"Whew, you nearly had me scared there for a minute," Sora wiped her forehead in relief.

"That's the way! I knew War Greymon wouldn't have been done in so easily!" TK smiled in satisfaction.

With Medamatchamon sent flying up into mid-air, War Greymon quickly powers up and unleashes a massive ki aura. The light expanded across and completely incinerated the Meda babies in the process. Angiramon watches on in utter disbelief at how easily the mega dispatched of Medamatchamon and his children. He had seen enough and opened his mouth.

"You…! You're dead!" Angiramon exclaimed and closed his mouth up before unleashing a mouth blast.

With the blast hurtling towards him, War Greymon did not hesitate to retaliate against the blue-skinned mutant. He shoots out a massive ki blast directly for Angiramon and directs it towards his widened mouth. Before he even had a chance to close his mouth, the blast entered Angiramon's mouth. He immediately choked on the beam and felt his interior being fried from within. Feeling his heart exploding inside, Angiramon fell backwards while spiting out a mouth full of purple blood. The blue-skinned warrior landed back, twitched violently and eventually died right on the spot.

Meanwhile, Medamatchamon was plummeting right down back to the surface. His screams echoed throughout the landscape and he was coming in to land where War Greymon was standing. The mega held up his left hand and let Medamatchamon land spine first against his palm hand. A loud snap was heard and Medamatchamon was twitching in agony. War Greymon dropped Medamatchamon on the ground and faced the grunts. They immediately started to retreat from the location and towards the spaceship.

"Well, it looks like it's over!" Joe stated the obvious. "The grunts are already hightailing it out of there!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," Garudamon replied.

"Yeah. There's still Gyrogmon," Sora agreed with her partner. _"This makes me wonder if War Greymon will be more than enough to match him."_

"Way to go, War Greymon! Tai! He was just awesome out there!" TK calls out to the leader.

The goggle head turns around to give his team a thumb up for victory.

"Nice way to take those guys out, War Greymon. I just wonder if Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon had freed the prisoners just yet," Izzy wondered.

"I'll go and help them," Lillymon sat while holding her ribs.

"Lillymon, you need to rest," Mimi suggested to her digimon partner.

"It's ok… You can help me out, Mimi. They need our help. Besides, Jijimon and Babmon need to be freed," replied Lillymon. "So, will you help me?"

"Of course. You just lead the way," the female Digi-Destined nodded as she followed Lillymon towards the village complex. "We'll see if Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon have found them."

… "Great! Everything seems to be turning out just as we planned! All we're down to is Gyrogmon himself," Zudomon stated.

"I don't know. I wouldn't bet on Gyrogmon's strength. We saw how easily he dispatched of Lillymon, you and Angemon," Tai responded to Zudomon. "War Greymon. Ready for the main course?"

"If it's a fight with Gyrogmon, you bet!" the mega warrior nodded.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, as the soldiers retreated into the ship, a massive ki explosion occurred and sent the fleeing soldiers flying out. War Greymon and Tai shielded themselves from the flying debris created from the explosion that just occurred.

"Looks like the big boos himself is finally going to step up to the plate," Sora whispered. "Garudamon! Zudomon! Provide the help for War Greymon!"

"Right!"

"You know what to do, Zudomon," Joe said.

"Just leave this guy with us," Zudomon charged across the battlefield and stopped beside War Greymon.

Joining in with these two was Garudamon. The trio watched as a figure emerged from out of the ship's entrance. It was Gyrogmon in his full glory. He looked around the destruction he created and snorted at the corpse of his grunts.

"Humph, lousy wimps! You call yourselves my men?" Gyrogmon scoffed at the corpses before turning his attention to the trio waiting for him. "So, it comes down to you three? This should be quite entertaining!"

"I take it that's your true self without the cloak, Gyrogmon?" Tai calls out towards the Gyrog leader.

"Yes and that digimon you have was an Agumon, right?" Gyrogmon asked curiously.

"That's right! This is his fully evolved mega form, War Greymon! He evolved as a result of my Crest of Courage and he's ready to take your candy ass down!" the boy retorted directly at Gyrogmon. "You're not going to get away by hurting these people! We're going to force you off of this planet!"

"Plus, we INTEND to do so with force," growled War Greymon.

"Oh really? Very well! This is the perfect opportunity to test out my full strength against the best the Digi-Destined has to offer!" Gyrogmon smiled while crossing his arms. "Besides, I've already staked my claim here. So, don't interfere!"

Just then, War Greymon stopped for a moment to sense the overwhelming ki Gyrogmon possessed. He visualized a bright green aura engulfing the Gyrog lord and this particular ki was enormous. It was stronger than anything he had come into contact with. Gyrogmon certainly did live up to his title as 'Lord of the Gyrog space pirates'.

_"Wow! This Ki of his! It's distinctly different from anyone that I've felt before,"_ the mega thought to himself. _"This should be one hell of a fight."_

"All right, now it's our turn!" Garudamon declared. "We haven't had the chance to combat any monsters. You leave this with Zudomon and me. Ready, Zudomon?"

"I'm right behind you!"

With that said, the two ultimates leapt out across to attack the Gyrog warlord. War Greymon attempted to call them off from implementing their attack.

"Hold it you, two! You don't know what he's capable of!" War Greymon exclaimed towards his allies.

"No! Don't do it!" Tai cried out.

"Oh no! Big mistake!" Joe shouted. "Sora! We have to call them off!"

"It's too late! They're attacking!"

**(Play Drowning Pool theme _Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_)**

The first to attack was Zudomon. He raised his Thor's hammer overhead and slammed it against Gyrogmon. Next, Garudamon lashed out her massive claws across to batter Gyrogmon away. Unfortunately, the warlord blocked the hammer with one hand and stopped Garudamon at bat with a fist directly into her gut. Gyrogmon polishes off Zudomon by slamming his other fist across the beast's face.

Sora and Joe gasped out in horror as their digimon regressed back to their rookie forms.

"Damn it! Not good! Get him, War Greymon!" Tai ordered his partner to attack.

"I'll make you pay for that, you green-faced punk!" War Greymon roared out before launching himself across to meet Gyrogmon head on.

As he flew out to attack the warlord, Gyrogmon had already phased out of sight. This left War Greymon to wonder where his opponent was hiding. The mega turned around and found Gyrogmon using the _Bukujutsu_ to levitate in mid-air. War Greymon shot out a ki beam and attempted to catch Gyrogmon off guard. However, the Gyrogmon warlord created a ki barrier to cancel out the attack.

"Get him, War Greymon!" Tai cried out while showing support for his partner.

"RAGH!" War Greymon roared out as he launched himself across the skylines.

The mega flew quickly across and attempted to spin himself into a tornado. He transformed into a twirling orange funnel and declared his attack on the warlord.

**"MEGA CLAW!"**

However, Gyrogmon was quick to see this coming and phases out behind War Greymon. The warlord snatches War Greymon by his legs and tosses him across the skylines. The mega managed to stop himself in mid-flight and tried to recover, but Gyrogmon appeared directly out in front of him. His right fist was extended out much to War Greymon's surprise. War Greymon did not even have any time to react and then…

…

…

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

The fist of the Gyrog warlord connected with War Greymon's face. War Greymon was sent plummeting down towards the ship but he manages to recover quickly and flies out back at Gyrogmon. They engaged a rapid melee array of kicks and punches. They moved so fast that not even the digimon could keep up.

Fist after fist was thrown, along with an array of kicks. Both highly classed megas attacked each other without showing any signs of fatigue just yet. Kick. Punch. Kick. Block. Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. The process repeated itself several times over.

"What's the matter? Is this the best you've got, worm?" Gyrogmon taunted his adversary.

Finally, Gyrogmon caught both of War Greymon's fists. They struggled against one another in a test of strength and the warlord was winning the contest. Gyrogmon took advantage of the situation with a knee directly into War Greymon's gut and then a clubbed fist smash across the mega's back. The force of the blow sent War Greymon plummeting towards the ground below.

**(Theme fades in the background temporarily)**

"No! War Greymon!" Tai cried out once witnessing his partner being beaten from the start. _"This Gyrogmon's that damn good and he's already starting to take War Greymon apart!"_

"Oh no! This is terrible!" TK exclaimed.

"War Greymon is losing! This is not happening!" Kari gasped out in fear. "Oh, Gatomon. If only you and Patamon were still in the fight…"

"Trust me… They wouldn't last any longer than War Greymon. It's a good thing, too," Leomon muttered. "Our only chance is to trust in War Greymon's ability to take punishment and recover with a comeback. He's… always notorious for it…"

"I hope you're right, Leomon," Sora sighed while holding an unconscious Biyomon by her side. "How's Gomamon doing, Joe?"

"Other then seeing stars? Well, he should be fine considering that he only took a physical blow to revert him back to his rookie form," Joe replied to Sora. "I just wonder how the others are faring by releasing those prisoners."

"If they can at least get the prisoners free, then we should be back on track and that just leaves Gyrogmon," Izzy stated. _"But sheer luck is what we need to defeat this monster… C'mon Tai! War Greymon! There's something you have to do!"_

* * *

**Other side of the village/Town's Center Complex**

Having freed the prisoners from their cages, Andromon and Altur Mega Kabuterimon destroyed the locks. Lillymon and Mimi volunteered to lead the villagers away from out of the village since a huge battle was erupting. Andromon was quick to pick up the ki powers from War Greymon and Gyrogmon.

"Gyrogmon has finally engaged in combat!" Andromon announced to the others. "War Greymon was putting up a resistance but was taken down. It's imperative we get these villagers out of here."

"But, War Greymon will need our help!" Altur Kabuterimon stated promptly.

"He will be just fine. That warrior is known to recover and come back before we least expect him to," responded the android digimon.

"In the meantime, Lillymon and I will lead these villagers out! Everyone, please follow me!" Mimi pointed out across towards the exit passage out of the tiny metropolis.

"You don't have to tell us twice! Let's go, Jijimon!" Babamon nodded in agreement.

"You tell those digimon our gratitude and we pray that War Greymon defeats Gyrogmon! Our prayers go to him and to all the Digi-Destined!" Jijimon hollers out before being lead out of the village.

"If War Greymon fails to make a recovery, you know that we must step in to aid him," Altur Kabuterimon said.

"I know, but for right now… Let War Greymon handle this. I trust that the Digi-Destined of Courage will give him the support he needs to defeat that tyrant," Andromon replied to Altur Kabuterimon. _"Good luck, my friend. Make Gyrogmon pay for what he has done to try to conquer these helpless digimon. Never have these people experienced a battle siege and it wouldn't be right to let them suffer the anguish of losing their homes. Bring justice to this isolated, peaceful metropolis."_

Once the Digi-Destined were losing ground against Gyrogmon's henchmen, it was War Greymon and Altur Kabuterimon who arrived in time with Andromon. Leomon defeated Dorodabomon, but fell to the double-team effort of Medamatchamon and Angiramon. War Greymon avenges his friends' loss and defeats the mutant duo. Finally, Gyrogmon has arrived on the battlefield and made short work of two ultimates at once. Now, it looks like War Greymon has met his match with the Gyrog warlord. Can he recover and make the comeback necessary to regain the momentum?

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, it's I once again to give you a heads up on the next act! The action between Gyrogmon and War Greymon is set to heat up in the next act!

Keke: Man, War Greymon is set to receive one of the biggest beatings I've ever seen! This Gyrogmon is no slouch and has strength beyond any digimon the Digi-Destined have encountered until now!

Max: However, even War Greymon has an ace up his sleeve… What happens when Tai actually 'feels' the hits and damage that War Greymon takes? Well, feast your eyes on this surprise!

Keke: But, Gyrogmon, too, has his own secret technique… Watch him grow by eating a fruit! Talk about fruit doing a body good! Forget milk!

Tai: Every time War Greymon takes a hit, I feel the effects of the blow… What's this? War Greymon's feeling stronger after nearing death! Could this…

X: Could this be what I actually hoped for?

Max: The next segment of _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ is entitled…

**The Seeds of Digital Fusion Planted? War Greymon's Burning Desire vs. Gyrogmon's Madness!**

Keke: This is already shaping up to be one hell of a conclusive battle and we're down to the last two chapters!

* * *

Yes, looks like I'm right with my prediction after all. There are only two chapters left for this movie fic. It should be during this week. The next chapter will feature heavy action and one severe beating for War Greymon, but what's this about Digital Fusion? Nah, I can assure you that Omega X will not be in this story. You'll have to wait for the Mutalior movie fic for that.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I excel best with these type of chapters. Action is my middle name. ((chuckles)) Also, if you guys happen to have any of these album tracks, you can listen to them while reading the action set in motion. Or you could really use any fast pace metal theme of your choice. Be sure to check out my latest Pharaohmon Arc chapter and be on the look out for the next act to this story. Until then, peace!


	5. War Greymon’s Fury vs Gyrogmon's Greed!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Toei and formerly Saban. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon, Medamatchamon, Dorodabomon, Angiramon, Yerguimon and these specific Gyrog grunts are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Once again, I have followed up with the next segment of this movie fic. Whew, we're already into the action, aren't we? The fight against Gyrogmon's minions was merely a taste of what to expect once Gyrogmon shows his stuff. Ok, maybe not stuff but he's going to definitely give War Greymon a fight! Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the fic, why don't we? Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Seeds of Digital Fusion Planted? War Greymon's Burning Desire vs. Gyrogmon's Madness!**

…

**Siege at the Marsupial Fertile Village**

…

There was silence amongst the village. At least for the moment until a shattering explosion erupted across the skylines…

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

**(Play Drowning Pool's theme _Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_)**

The fist of the Gyrog warlord connected with War Greymon's face. War Greymon was sent plummeting down towards the ship but he manages to recover quickly and flies out back at Gyrogmon. They engaged a rapid melee array of kicks and punches. They moved so fast that not even the digimon could keep up.

Fist after fist was thrown, along with an array of kicks. Both highly classed megas attacked each other without showing any signs of fatigue just yet. Kick. Punch. Kick. Block. Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. The process repeated itself several times over.

"What's the matter? Is this the best you've got, worm?" Gyrogmon taunted his adversary.

Finally, Gyrogmon caught both of War Greymon's fists. They struggled against one another in a test of strength and the warlord was winning the contest. Gyrogmon took advantage of the situation with a knee directly into War Greymon's gut and then a clubbed fist smash across the mega's back. The force of the blow sent War Greymon plummeting towards the ground below.

"No! War Greymon!" Tai cried out once witnessing his partner being beaten from the start. _"This Gyrogmon's that damn good and he's already starting to take War Greymon apart!"_

…

Tai and the Digi-Destined watched in horror, as their beloved War Greymon was stuck head first through the ground. The mega warrior started moving his legs about while attempting to pull himself out of his current predicament. Gyrogmon descends down to where War Greymon was stuck and approaches him unknowingly.

"Sometime during my youth, you would have stood a chance, but now you're fighting me, Lord Gyrogmon, at his prime!" Gyrogmon bellowed while pulling War Greymon out by his foot.

Holding War Greymon like a prized trophy, Gyrogmon dangled his body and tossed him across the landscape. The mega was thrown far off into the distance and goes flying through a pickup van. The impact created a small explosion as the exhaust motor of the van caused it to detonate. War Greymon was thrown through a small shop window and be buried under a pile of broken wooden boxes and glass shards. The digimon warrior struggled to sit up with an excruciating pain flowing through his body.

He breathed heavily under his breath while maintaining a glare directly towards Gyrogmon. Tai and the others watched as their most powerful was now in a tight spot.

"C'mon, War Greymon! Get up and stay in this fight!" Tai calls out in encouragement for his partner.

"This isn't looking good for War Greymon!" exclaimed TK. "Now, we're really in for it!"

"No, he won't give up! This fight has just only started!" Kari replied.

"I'd hate to say this, but Gyrogmon is already gaining the advantage. War Greymon just now received heavy damage," stated Joe. "I really don't like being the bearer of bad news…"

"We get it, Joe," Sora didn't take her eyes off War Greymon. "But you're forgetting War Greymon manages to pull through with an ace up his sleeve!"

"That's right! You really hit the mark with that comment!" Tai agreed with his best female friend. "War Greymon has never let us down! Gyrogmon won't know what hit him!"

Setting their eyes back on the siege, Gyrogmon was methodically marching across the devastated landscape. War Greymon slowly made it back to his feet while catching his breath. He looked around to see Leomon attempting to revive Patamon and Gatomon from their unconscious states.

"Gatomon… Patamon… Hang in there," Leomon whispered to the two fallen digimon.

War Greymon turns back towards enemy methodically walking across. He panted heavily while thinking of any strategy to implement against this powerful space pirate.

_"Gosh… What now? I can't even stand up to this guy. Tai. Kari. TK. Leomon. Everyone. I'm sorry… I don't think I can defeat him on my own… After all the techniques used and training I've undergone, my power is still no use against him! He's picking me a part,"_ War Greymon thought while panting.

"So, tell me! How many more seconds can you last?" Gyrogmon calls out directly towards his adversary.

Just before War Greymon could even react, two beams came shooting straight out of Gyrogmon's eyes. The mega digimon pulls out his _Brave Shields_ out of his back and stops the beams using his defensive shield. This gave War Greymon enough time to leap forward onto battlegrounds and reattach his shields on his back.

The mega quickly gets off the ground, flips over and jumps right back to his feet. He finds himself standing at the center of a long, 'old Western style' trail except there was a large poster board with lights reading **Iguana Street**. Gyrogmon walks through a massive stone column without even flinching. As the column collapsed, it fell and shattered into an array of shattered debris. This in turn threw up a cloud of smoke in the process. The Gyrog leader stepped through the smoke cloud and marched across towards the path where War Greymon was standing.

As the mega was catching his breath, he looked ahead to find Gyrogmon marching closer and closer towards him. He leaped forward and slammed his right fist against Gyrogmon's stone. The impact blow caved into the mutant's left cheek and even caused his head to turn. However, other than that, it did not affect or even slow the Gyrog leader one bit. He chuckled under his breath and snatches War Greymon's extended arm. His eyes widened out in utter disbelief, as he couldn't believe that his full punch wasn't enough. Gyrogmon retaliates with his own fist and slams it against War Greymon's helmet-protected face. He sends the mega warrior crashing through a nearby shop window.

Shattered glass flew across the ground, in which Gyrogmon stepped over with his boots. They crunched under the sheer weight of his steps while marching forward to where War Greymon was laying under a pile of debris. Gyrogmon pulls War Greymon up by his chest armor, hoists him up with one hand and smacks him across the face with a devastating slap. This had enough force to send War Greymon sailing across the battlefield.

"Aw, crap! He's getting creamed!" Tai exclaimed.

Just then, Tai paused for a second and fell down to the ground as if an invisible force slapped him across the face. The Digi-Destined took full notice of this and rushed over to their fallen leader.

**"TAI!"** the children exclaimed while gathering around his side.

"Tai! Are you all right? What just happened!" Sora cried out in worry and held him on her side.

"Tai! You had me worried! What's the deal?" Kari asked.

"I… I don't know… One second War Greymon was just smacked around and then… BAM! I get knocked off my feet! I don't know by who through… I don't even remember seeing or feeling anyone sneaking up on me…"

"Whoa… That's weird! We saw you getting knocked to the ground but by who…? We have no idea!" TK replied. "But War Greymon's taking a beating!"

"C'mon… War Greymon… Stay in the game… You can't quit now…" Tai muttered under his clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, the situation certainly did not turn out well for War Greymon. The Gyrog leader took advantage of a recovering War Greymon and slammed his fist directly into the armored warrior's chest. This caused War Greymon to cough out of a mouth full of saliva and blood mixed with it. He could even feel his own oxygen being knocked right out of his digital lungs and his ribs nearly being crushed in the process. All this from one single blow! However, Gyrogmon was not done here. He follows it up with a cringing uppercut into War Greymon's jaw. The mega nearly felt his jaw completely broken into two with this direct physical contact!

Soon, Tai felt these same blows, too. It's almost as if he and War Greymon were somehow becoming 'linked' as one. The goggle boy doubled over once his stomach ached from an invisible blow directed towards it. He even spat out a mouthful of blood in the process.

"OH MY GOD!" Sora gasped in horror at the sight of the crimson mass escaping the boy's mouth.

"TAI!" the younger Digi-Destined screamed out together.

"Taichi…" Leomon grunted as he struggled to move about.

Joe rushes over to where the children gathered over the leader. He pulls out some cloth to wipe off the blood pouring down from his mouth. He then gently pats the boy on his back.

"Tai! Can you hear me? Tai!" Joe calls out directly at the goggle boy. "Tai! Answer me!"

"What are you doing, Joe?" asked Sora.

"I'm trying to catch his attention to see if he's still completely there. So far, I can't even reach out to him. He's going to lose it especially if he takes any more blows like these. But, this is really too weird for me to examine…"

"I know… Somehow I think he and War Greymon are suddenly becoming connected," the redhead predicted.

"What… do you mean connected?" Joe asked curiously.

"It somehow has something to do with the crest of courage. They are becoming closely linked as if they were one body and one mind… The heavy damage War Greymon is taking… Tai is feeling the same."

"Wow, you really think so?" TK asked. "That's just too weird for me to believe!"

"But this is my brother we're talking about here! If War Greymon takes any more blows like this, my brother could end up dying!" Kari cried out with a few tears coming down her face. "Please, not my brother!"

…

Meanwhile, Gyrogmon continued with the torturous pummeling to War Greymon and picked War Greymon up with one hand. A sinister grin formed across the mutant's face as he raised his other fist back.

"Oh no, we're not done yet!"

Hollering out, Gyrogmon threw his fist forward and slammed it directly against War Greymon's face again.

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

Once the fist made its mark, that loud crunch echoed across the now-abandoned metropolis. These ear-screeching screams were enough to cause the children to wince. Even Tai couldn't stand to hear his partner suffering the mutant's wrath.

Then, without warning, Tai's body was immediately jolting about and being thrashed around by invisible punches. It was as if a ghost were beating the living be-jeesus out of him. Sora attempted to restrain the boy but Joe was quick to stop her. Kari looked on with a horrified expression and knew her brother was in a tight mess. Her brother spat out even more blood out of his mouth. Some of the crimson mass splashed across Kari's face as she flinched back and wiped it off her face.

"Kari!" TK rushes over to the girls' side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…! I was just thrown off my guard just a second ago… Please, Tai! Wake up!" the Kamiya girl pleaded for her brother.

The elder Kamiya boy was kneeling down while panting heavily. He noticed the blood dripping from out of his mouth and felt a painful sensation throbbing in his chest. He wondered whether these blows were due to his connection with his partner War Greymon.

_"What's going on here…? Ow, my chest hurts and now I'm spitting blood? What the hell is this? What does it mean…? Is it due to the crest and my connection bond with War Greymon? If that's true and the event War Greymon gets pummeled further, I might as well be done for!"_

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but War Greymon's getting mangled out there!" Joe pointed out towards the massacre at hand.

"No! C'mon, War Greymon!" TK growled. "Fight back!"

_"Hang in there, Tai… All we have to do is believe in War Greymon and something will pull through. I just know it will and I won't lose hope!"_ Sora thought while grasping Tai's hands. _"We're here with you and War Greymon all the way through!"_

…

Suddenly, War Greymon found himself being smashed through a brick wall and going head first through. He winced in tremendous pain while his head throbbed like there was no tomorrow. The warrior was stuck through this wall and left there to lie unconscious. However, Gyrogmon was not through just yet with the punishment. He pulls War Greymon out of the wall and holds him up.

The Gyrog leader proceeds to deliver a devastating knee lift into War Greymon's chest. Then, he followed it up with right hand across the mega warrior's face. After that, another knee smash into War Greymon's abdomen and another one. He proceeds to pummel War Greymon's face in with fist shots that nearly shattered his facemask.

…

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

…

Seven straight punches were delivered by Gyrogmon to War Greymon. Shots around his face, into his chest and one into his abdomen. All of these painful were already taking their toll on War Greymon. One more knee smash into his abdomen and Gyrogmon polishes him off with a straight right jab across the mega's face. The sheer force sent War Greymon flying across the long trail and in turn caused his armed claw gauntlets to fall off. The warrior was left kneeling around a pile of cinders and debris while staring down his approaching enemy. There was no chance he could defeat him with his current strength and he felt ashamed to have let the Digi-Destined down.

**(End theme)**

_" Everyone… I'm can't give up… Everyone's counting on me… Tai… Sora… Kari… TK… Izzy… Joe… Mimi… Leomon… My fellow digimon… Lend me your energy… If there's anything left to give, I need it now… This is our last chance…"_

…

Looking around towards his comrades, he caught glimpse of Tai. He was horrified by the condition the boy had sustained. Was he somehow taking the same hits as he was? That question was wandering within his thoughts right then and now.

_"Tai! What happened…? Why are you hurt? It's as if you've been taking the amount of damage as I have… Does this have anything to do with our bond and connection due to the power of the Crest of Courage? That must be… it. Tai, please… don't suffer… I shall sacrifice myself for the sake you and everyone else… If only I had enough energy…"_

Just then, a new voice spoke out from within War Greymon's thoughts through telepathy. This voice sounded like a teenage boy yet so similar to Tai's voice. War Greymon immediately realized who it was that was communicating with him. It was none other than…

_"I'm afraid they have nothing left to give, War Greymon…" _

"X! Is that you? You've been watching this have you?"

"Of course. I oversee everything that take place across the eastern Digital cosmos. This is just bad! Gyrogmon has been notorious as a space pirate that raided other planets. He and Burizalor were great rivals during and after the wars. If there was any monster that rivaled the tyrant's power, it this guy. He's no joke and you came across him at the wrong time."

"What should I do? Tai's already in a…"

"Terrible shape. I should have foreseen this. You correct on your assumption. The reason Tai is taking damage just as you are now is all due to the crest itself. Your bond and connection has become strong with Tai. In the process, your heart, body and mind are becoming one. That's all I can tell you… Please, escape now while you have the chance! This is a battle you cannot win!"

"No… I refuse to cut and run… Tai and the others need me… I have to defeat Gyrogmon and restore peace to this village. If Gyrogmon is left alive, this whole planet will become his… I will continue to fight until I **DIE!**"

Suddenly, as soon as War Greymon said that, the Crest of Courage was emitting a bright orange light. The Digi-Destined gasped out in shock once the crest shot out a powerful aura of light. Tai himself became engulfed by the light and risen up as if he were lifted up by a spirit.

"What's happening?" Sora wondered out of concern for War Greymon.

"It's his crest! His crest is glowing and this could mean a good omen for War Greymon! Their connection is so strong that it has triggered a reaction!" Izzy replied. "At least that's how my theory works…"

"For some reason, I believe you!" Kari nodded in agreement. "Gyrogmon won't know what hit him!"

"This is just what we needed! Hopefully, it'll give War Greymon the boost he needs!" Joe replied.

Tai gasped out once realizing he was covered by an orange aura. The boy even felt his body being healed in the process. All the cuts, wounds and blows were 'washed away' by the crest's light. He somehow felt his own heartbeat and that of War Greymon's. Their hearts were indeed becoming one. He could even read War Greymon's thoughts.

_"What is this? I feel… healed, but it's all so weird! Some how I can read War Greymon's thoughts and feel his heart in synch with mine… We're really in a tight spot, but what I really hope for is to defeat this creep and protect my loved ones! X! Whatever you told War Greymon, I'm glad you helped to trigger the crest of courage's power…" _

"That was not I, Tai. It was all thanks to you. You triggered the crest's power yourself."

"Ok, makes sense… Don't think I'm out of the game just yet! Gyrogmon's in big trouble if he thinks this is over!"

"Then, show him what you and War Greymon are made!"

"Count on it!"

…

The Gyrog leader methodically marches towards a kneeling War Greymon. He stops at mid-pace and grins in delight. He took pleasure in seeing War Greymon on his knees and starting to pray for mercy.

"Well, I'm growing bored. It's time for you to die!" Gyrogmon chuckled while his right fist was glowing a green aura.

After a few moments of paused silence, Gyrogmon threw out his fist across to deliver the final blow to War Greymon. Just as his fist came into contact… **WHAM!**…

**(Play Three Doors Down theme _Kryptonite_)**

Gyrogmon noticed his fist being caught by War Greymon and this came right out of nowhere! He stared directly at War Greymon in utter disbelief and left an overwhelming ki flowing around the warrior. Faint golden-orange ki flowed directly out of War Greymon. He lifted his head up and his eyes were now completely white. No pupils or irises whatsoever. Just completely white! Anger and hate had now consumed War Greymon and turned him into a raging demon! Then… that same golden-orange aura exploded and flowed all around War Greymon.

Light bulbs and windows quickly shattered during the digimon's new ascension to power. Yes, his power was enough to crack every source of glass within the metropolis! Shards of glass rained down upon the village and sparks of electricity shot out from out of his aura. This caused the small metropolis to short circuit and cut off every source of electricity, leaving only War Greymon's aura as the only light source available.

Gyrogmon was taken back by this new power ascension. He widened his eyes in utter disbelief. It was like nothing he had EVER seen before! He was looking right into the eyes of a raging demon! The warlord had hell to pay!

"WHAT IS THIS! HIS POWER IS GROWING QUICK! WHAT COULD HAVE TRIGGERED THIS!"

That same question even wondered through the minds of the Digi-Destined, who were watching the event unfold! What's more was that Tai's body was overflowing with the same golden-orange ki aura! The children tried to approach him but they shot back by the sheer magnitude of the aura. One step forward and they could have been incinerated. However, it's amazing how the boy was taking this amount of pressure without detonating himself in the process!

"ARGH!" Tai cried out as he clenched his right hand.

Simultaneously copying his human partner, War Greymon clenched his right hand and pressed hard on Gyrogmon's left fist. He crunches the fist downward and bends the warlord's fingers back. The Gyrog overlord howls in pain as he held his arm. In just a matter of seconds, War Greymon used newfound strength to completely snap it completely. Even every trace of bone in his arm shattered. Gyrogmon jumps back and holds his hanging left arm.

"Did you just see that?" Sora pointed out. "My god… Tai! How are you and War Greymon…"

"It has to do with their crests! Their in synch with one another because of their crests!" Izzy explained. "Gennai reminded me that only those with enough strength in their hearts would summon this kind of power!"

"There's no doubt my brother shares a strong link with War Greymon!" Kari agreed. "Their combined strength will be enough to put this creep down for good!"

"Go, War Greymon! Give it to him!" TK cheered out for the mega warrior. "Avenge Patamon and Gatomon's loss!"

"Something tells me if War Greymon isn't careful, his power is going to end up destroying this place," Joe gulped. _"Especially after he gained this new power… Tai, I recommend you be careful. Don't overdo it!"_

Unleashing a raging scream, Tai threw his right fist forward as if he were punching an invisible person. War Greymon follows up by doing the same; except in his case, he landed his fist across Gyrogmon's face. The force of the blow sends the Gyrog leader falling off his feet and landing on the back concrete. Gyrogmon looks directly towards War Greymon with fear plastered across his face and with a dry mouth. He couldn't even utter a single word to describe the sheer power of War Greymon.

The mega was standing out at the center with his body rippled with electricity and a healthy, golden-orange aura expanding outward.

"He… He was already beaten! How could this be?" Gyrogmon wondered while struggling to stand up.

War Greymon was not finished with the warlord and launched himself across. He lands a kick across Gyrogmon, which sends him crashing through a stone column. He was buried under a large pile of debris until he managed to fly out of the debris. Gyrogmon took cover towards the skies and waited for War Greymon to meet him head-on. This was exactly what War Greymon did as he flew across towards Gyrogmon to deliver more punishment.

As War Greymon screamed out in rage, Tai did the same as well. Their eyes were both completely white as if they were possessed by a supernatural force.

_"What's happening to Tai? He's starting to scare me!"_ Sora gasped out in thought. _"Tai's pushing the new power too far!"_

…

_"Hmmm. Wow, this hasn't happened before under the time I served as watcher of the eastern digi-galaxy…"_ X said in thought while watching the battle unfold. _"I thought War Greymon would… So, this is the full power of the crest? That's it! Now I get it! Somehow, Tai and War Greymon are becoming simultaneously linked with one another! This is trait when one becomes merged with a digital being, such as a digimon! It has to be the legend of the Digital Fusion Warrior! Could Tai and War Greymon be the two entities to form the ultimate warrior that was prophesied for the past several digi-millennia? It has to be true! I want it to be true! Looks like Gyrogmon is getting his just desserts, at the hands of a legend nonetheless!"_

With X watching fight unfold from his world, the fight was returning to War Greymon's favor. The mega speed-blitzed around Gyrogmon and slammed into him several times over. BAM! BAM! The warlord was taking the punishment from the furious digimon warrior like there was no tomorrow. The face of War Greymon was twisted with a blood-curling hatred and anger. War Greymon cried out loudly as he clasped his hands together and delivered a fist smash across Gyrogmon's back. The force sends Gyrogmon plummeting down towards the devastated landscape below.

"My word…" Gyrogmon muttered before getting back on his feet and looking up towards War Greymon. "Where does his strength come from? What's his secret?"

The warrior continues his attacks by launching out numerous ki blasts down. The ki shots showered across the landscape and caught the injured Gyrogmon along with it. He became engulfed by the billowing smoke created from the raining blasts. While attempting to blow away the smoke cloud, War Greymon phases out directly in front of Gyrogmon and spears him across the landscape. He pushed the warlord across and through a stonewall.

They came penetrating out through the other side. Gyrogmon found himself landing out on one side with his left arm dangling like a spaghetti string; since it was obviously broken by War Greymon. Flying out through a wall on the opposite side of the aisle, War Greymon was basking in his golden-orange aura. The ground under his feet broke apart due to the sheer magnitude of War Greymon's strong aura and caused rocks to rotate around him.

…

"Awesome! Incredible!" TK and Kari exclaimed in unison.

"Prodigious! War Greymon's taking it to him! I never thought we'd be seeing this!" Izzy shouted in disbelief. "The Crest of Courage sure did its trick!"

"Yeah, I'll have to agree," Sora nodded. "Tai! Are you going to be all right?"

There was no answer reply from the goggle boy. He was straining from the new power and fell to his knees. Then, the sheer light of his crest was dimming down. It was probably safe to assume that the sheer power he and War Greymon possessed was quickly losing its luster.

"What the heck… just happened?" Tai returned to reality and his eyes returned to normal.

"What? You mean you don't even remember what you did just now? You and War Greymon were just awesome!" TK praised the goggle boy.

"You did great, big brother!" Kari hugged her brother's leg.

"Sora? You mind telling me what's going on? Izzy? Joe?"

"Well, it's rather hard to explain…" Sora stated. "Izzy, mind explaining to him?"

"I guess I'll give it a shot…"

"Hold on! Something's about to go down between those two!" Joe pointed back towards the confrontation of the two megas.

"… X, I wonder if you had anything to do with this?" Tai whispered before shifting his focus on the standoff. _"Wow! You look wicked, War Greymon! Did you just wreck Gyrogmon? I sure did miss out on the fun!"_

…

**(End theme)**

War Greymon stared down his adversary with eyes filled with hatred. However, the villain was no longer sporting a terrified glare. A smile forms across his face once he reached down into his utility belt.

"You sure are full of surprises, aren't you?" Gyrogmon snickered. "I didn't think you'd come this far. So then, I guess I'll have to reveal my true power, too!"

With that said, Gyrogmon used his right hand and swiftly ripped off his left one. He tossed his severed arm on the ground and displayed a purple stump flowing with a crimson mass. He reached into his utility belt using his good arm and pulls out a green fruit that looked like a plum. War Greymon watches on in utter disbelief at how casually Gyrogmon ripped his own arm off. Now, even more surprising, was the fruit held by the warlord.

The villain swallowed the green fruit whole and quickly was give a new surge of energy in the process. Then, without warning, Gyrogmon bent forward and howled out in excruciating pain. The limbless stump pushed outward and grown another new arm in the process. It was completely green and muscular. Gyrogmon removed the sleeve off his other arm to reveal a cybernetic limb. Finally, he removes his helmet and drops it to the ground. His head was completely green with a pair of Martian-like antennae protruding out.

"What! My goddramon… You just grew another arm!" War Greymon shouted. "Explain yourself!"

"Certainly. As you can see, the fruit I just ate has given me a new supply of energy. However, it also serves as a method to regrow lost limbs! As long as I eat these fruit, I can regrow any limb I so choose to desire. However, wait there's more! The fruit also have a side effect to them as well! Watch and learn what I mean!"

As soon as he said that, the ground under the warlord's feet began to tremble. Rocks lifted off the ground as if a gravitational force had set in around the area. Gyrogmon himself was undergoing physical changes. His body started to grow larger until he expanded over the metropolis. Gyrogmon was transforming into a rather intimidating titan of gigantic proportions.

War Greymon looks up with a horrified expression across his face. His enemy was taking on a gigantic form that eclipsed even the tallest of structures within the metropolis: the village's own skyscraper that stood nearly 34 feet tall.

Even the children were terrified by the sudden turn of events. Leomon sat up as he grabbed a hold of TK and Kari to cover them. The other children simply started to walk back before being noticed by the titan himself.

Then, at the same time, both Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon arrived back just in time to notice everyone glancing towards the gigantic Gyrogmon. Simply put, they were just as shocked.

"Well, I guess we came at the wrong time," Altur Kabuterimon stated. "My goddramon…"

"So, this is Gyrogmon's true power? Unbelievable!" Andromon shouted. "I'm afraid not even myself can hope to defeat this creature!"

"No joke…" Leomon muttered as he struggled to battle the pain. "He's too much for even War Greymon, our greatest asset of the team…"

Suddenly, both Tai and War Greymon were getting a telepathic message simultaneously by X himself. The masked warrior was quick to warn them about Gyrogmon.

_"Tai! War Greymon! I know him!" _

"You're kidding! You know you know this monster?" Tai asked the masked man.

_"Gyrogmon is a Gyrogian that left the Planet Gyrog, before its immediate extinction… He's one of the ancient Gyrogians who found a higher consciousness of power within. He was one of the Yami Gyrogians! He was amongst those who became poisoned with his new power and begun to misuse it. It was then that the Gyrogians banished these monsters from their home world. Gyrogmon was sent to Planet Scyrog, a planet residing within the Dark Dimension territory. He's no ordinary Gyrog digimon. In general, the Gyrogs are a peaceful race but it's these few corrupted individuals who wanted to use their powers for wicked acts of sorcery!"_

**(Play Disturbed theme _Step Up_)**

Gyrogmon stretched out his whole body and laughed aloud for everyone to hear. It was truly monstrous and enough to scare the wits out of anyone close by. Even the brave duo, War Greymon and Tai, were scared out of their wits. Nonetheless, they weren't going to surrender to this monster.

"Ha! What's wrong? Has the sight of my true form frightened you, warrior?" Gyrogmon's laughed thunderously for all to hear.

_"Gyrogmon probably doesn't realize it himself, but through a rare mutation to Gyrogians, ever since he was born, evil was the only trait to have grown in his heart. As a result, he and a few other Yami Gyrogians were banished from their home world,"_ X explained while speaking to both Tai and War Greymon. _"Many perished but Gyrogmon was the only, well-known one that survived by becoming a space pirate and had no place to call home. Therefore, he gathered men together and began a campaign to wreck the home planets of many digimon, including his own home world. He was amongst the few to even give tough competition to Burizalor's forces. They were in a power struggle for a while until Gyrogmon was forced to retreat. Since then, he's raided other home planets and finally arrived in this world. He's always targeted this world and wants to claim it before anyone else does. He is a Gyrogmon with a heart filled with one hundred percent evil. Convincing him to change his ways will not cut it. The only method to truly stop him is to kill him!"_

"Kill him? Well, that's exactly what I set out to do in the first place! There is no other way!" Tai exclaimed. "I hope you heard that loud and clear, War Greymon!"

"Of course! This monster has no regrets! I doubt he'd be sorry for hurting the digimon of this world! It's my duty to stop him at his tracks!" War Greymon declared. "Gyrogmon! If you want me, come and get me!"

As soon as War Greymon made his point clear, Gyrogmon's giant foot stepped across and nearly flattened the mega. War Greymon leaped away and flew out behind a stonewall. This gave the mega enough time to catch his breath.

_"Unless I miss my guess, Gyrogmon is strong enough to contest Burizalor or even a Digital Fused warrior!"_ X continued.

"You're kidding!" Tai shouted out. "War Greymon! Stay alert! He's coming your way!"

Gyrogmon smashes his way through several stone walls by simply kicking them away. He focused on smashing down several small structures with a simple hand swing. War Greymon still managed to remain well hidden behind one wall that Gyrogmon did not tear down. However, his moment of recover was abruptly ended as Gyrogmon smashes down the final stone wall. This gave War Greymon a chance to fly around the giant and launch a ki blast across his back.

The blast merely fizzled out across Gyrogmon's back but managed to catch his attention. The titan turns around to find that War Greymon had disappeared from sight.

"Now, where did you go!" Gyrogmon bellowed out for everyone to hear.

"War Greymon had better watch himself," Andromon informed everyone.

"Altur Kabuterimon. In the event War Greymon is in trouble, don't hesitate to fly in there and aid him in any possible method you can implement," Izzy whispered to his partner.

"Right!"

"Oh, War Greymon. Don't let him find," TK whispered as he held his unconscious Patamon.

_"Where are you, War Greymon? I just hope you're doing all right,"_ Tai thought worryingly.

…

The mega found himself standing behind a massive stone wall and used this collective time to catch his breath. Just when he had chosen the perfect hiding spot, a large, green hand plowed through the wall to his surprise! War Greymon was forced to flee across an abandoned street until another massive, green fist smashed its way through the ground. The fist punched through the concrete and sent War Greymon falling down through the depths. The mega warrior found himself lying on the ground. Just as he was getting back to his feet, the other hand plunged through the underground ceiling and attempted to catch War Greymon from there. War Greymon noticed the massive hole created by the hand and flies directly through the ceiling hole.

He finally reemerged onto the surface. The mega is once again caught by surprise when the second hand plunged from underground.

"DAMN!" War Greymon cursed as he flew across and landed beside a tall building structure.

The warrior found himself in a rather tight spot with nowhere else to retreat. He feared that if he sped off across that his 'ki' would attract Gyrogmon from underground. He had to think of a method to escape before it was too late.

"Now where did he go? How could a guy that big be hiding? Crap…!"

Before War Greymon had a chance to react, a massive green hand emerged from out of the building behind him. The hand came within a hairbreadth of a millisecond to snatch the mega. War Greymon jumped and started running across the long aisle. Then, the other hand emerged from the other side to stop War Greymon from escaping. War Greymon flied across to the other side but was immediately cut off once Gyrogmon's head popped right out of the building. The giant had a big, fat grin across his mutant chagrin.

**"SO, NOW WHAT! HA! HA! HA!"** Gyrogmon laughed out and taunted his smaller adversary.

Having heard enough from his adversary's taunting laughter, War Greymon growled and cupped his hands together. He was preparing to launch out his patented _Terra Beam_, until Gyrogmon opened his mouth to unleash a gigantic mouth blast. War Greymon was caught within the blast and sent hurtling across. The blast was powerful enough to reduce half the metropolis down to rubble. The explosion forms itself into a mushroom-like fire cloud that was nearly a reminder of what an atomic warhead would have looked like. Fortunately, the children and their digimon were a long distance away from the fray. However, the Digi-Destined screamed out for the mega's namesake. Tai and Kari were the most terrified of the group. Losing War Greymon would be their most devastating blow to their team.

"NO! WAR GREYMON!" Tai exclaimed in horror of possibly losing his partner. "NO! DON'T YOU DIE!"

"This can't be happening… Not War Greymon…" Kari cried with tears coming down her face.

"No! This can't be!" Sora shouted.

"War Greymon! If you're gone, then who else is left to challenge this monster?" TK lost hope despite his crest representing that same 'trait'.

"We're done for…" Joe gulped. "I hate to say it but it's true…"

_"I hope Mimi and Lillymon managed to get everyone of those villagers out,"_ Izzy thought.

* * *

**Outside the metropolis/village**

Looking on from the far distance, the villagers witnessed half of their whole community being reduced to rubble. Many have lost their homes and occupation shops. Families cried but they all escaped with no lives sacrificed. Their lives were completely spared. Jijimon and Babamon held onto one another as they mourned for the loss of their home.

Mimi and Lillymon couldn't help but feel terrible for these poor digimon losing their homes. Once Mimi caught glimpse of the towering Gyrogmon, there was a mixed emotion of fear and anger in her heart. Fear of losing her friends and digimon to this monster, but hatred for the terrible atrocities Gyrogmon has perpetrated on these innocent digimon.

"I can't stand this anymore, Lillymon! Every time we meet a nice group of digimon, some heartless monster wants to go about destroying their most treasured lives."

"I know Mimi! What can we do? Even my power is too low to even catch that monster's attention. He'll flatten me for sure!"

"We're just going to have to give it our all!" Mimi grasped Lillymon's hand. "Let's go!"

"But, what about these digimon?"

"Oh, don't worry about us. You and your human friend go! Your friends are waiting for you!" Jijimon nodded his head.

"You are the Digi-Destined! Free our home of this cursed villain!" Babamon gave Mimi and Lillymon the support they needed.

"We the villagers of this fine village support you! Go, Digi-Destined! Bring freedom to our land once again!" Jijimon rallied the villagers together in a group chant.

"That's so sweet of you guys," Mimi sniffled happily. "We're going to give this our all! You can count on us! Ready to kick some monster butt, Lillymon?"

"I thought you'd never ask! You betcha!" Lillymon winked to her partner.

* * *

**Siege at the Marsupial Fertile Village/Eastern District**

With the massive smoke cloud created from Gyrogmon's last attack clearing up, the giant waited for the opportunity to check the damage he created. He wanted to be sure that he had completely obliterated War Greymon. He looked across to catch glimpse of the Digi-Destined and smiled.

"You guys! He's coming this way!" Joe panicked.

"You children stay back! Altur Kabuterimon and I will handle this!" Andromon initiated himself into combat mode.

"No! I refuse to believe War Greymon has perished!" Tai growled.

Just as Gyrogmon marched across the demolished debris, he felt a strong ki coming from out of the cleared up smoke cloud. It was a familiar ki. The Digi-Destined happily sighed in relief once their beloved War Greymon was finally exposed for all to see. The last attack that was used against him destroyed every trace of land he was standing on. This excluded a tiny concrete slate he was standing on. War Greymon uncovered himself to reveal that most of his armor was completely shattered. A small smirk crossed War Greymon underneath his facemask.

Indeed, War Greymon has shown his resiliency by surviving the head-on explosion blast. The warlord was surprised by the digimon's ability to survive his most devastating attack.

"No. I'm not done just yet." War Greymon smirked while uncrossing his arms.

"ARGH! WHY YOU!" Gyrogmon roared out as he threw his arm across.

While throwing out his arm across, it stretched out like rubber and attempted to grab War Greymon. The mega took advantage of Gyrogmon's arm and quickly ran across the 'arm' as if it were a leading trail. He ran up quickly so fast that he used enough leverage to leap into the air. Collecting enough energy with one hand, he tosses across a small orange sphere.

"Terra Force!"

The blast struck Gyrogmon across the face and sent him tumbling down like a giant lumber. War Greymon was relieved and flew across to gather more energy to implement another attack. Unfortunately, much to his surprise, Gyrogmon turned upward and shot out two beams out of his eyes. They aimed directly for War Greymon and struck him across his left arm. The mega was hit and sent plummeting towards the ground. Gyrogmon sat up, stretched out his right arm and catches War Greymon into a tight grip. The warrior found himself in a precautious situation and screamed out in pain with the grip tightening on him.

**(End theme)**

"No! He has him! War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Altur Kabuterimon! It's time! Let's move out!" Andromon leaped off the building and took flight across the skylines.

"You be careful, Altur Kabuterimon! We're counting on you and Andromon to aid War Greymon!" Izzy told his beetle partner.

"We got it! Andromon! Lead the way, my friend!" the ultimate-level beetle bellowed out.

"Tai! Don't fret! They're going to get War Greymon out of this mess!" Sora attempted to assure the leader.

"Well, they had better hurry then! I don't think War Greymon is going to last much longer if Gyrogmon continues to put the tight squeeze on him!"

"…If only there was anything I can do to offer my help…" Leomon strained as he struggled to stand up.

"No, you have to lie down, Leomon… You're still badly hurt!" Izzy reminded the brave warrior.

"It… doesn't matter to me… Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon will need help… War Greymon… Hang in there… Help is on the way…"

_"Everybody is begging to lend their support. Oh if only Patamon and Gatomon were still in this fight,"_ Kari thought.

However, just then, the Child of Light felt an overwhelming warmth suddenly overtaking her. Nobody else has noticed it yet but the same light was slowly beginning to take over Kari's body. That same 'being' would reemerge to make her presence felt.

_"It's that same light as before… But why now? What can it do to save War Greymon?"_

The evil warlord was quickly tightening his grip on War Greymon, which forced the warrior to utter a horrifying scream that made everyone around the area wince. His blood-curling screams were enough to frighten the children yet infuriate the other digimon. They raced over to save their comrade from meeting his certain end at the 'hands' of Gyrogmon.

War Greymon has found himself in an unpredictable situation with the fully-grown Gyrogmon. Just when that new power had given War Greymon the edge he needed, he now is close to meeting his end. Can Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon race over in time to save their comrade? Can Mimi and Lillymon make there to lend their support? How will Leomon recover to lend War Greymon the helping hand he needs? Somehow, all of this lies in the hands of the glowing light that possessed Kari… Is she the difference the heroes need to defeat the Gyrog overlord?

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Yo, everyone! It's me, Max! Well, it all comes down to the finale act in this second movie! Gyrogmon is putting the tight squeeze on War Greymon! Then, the cavalry arrives!

Keke: Andromon, Altur Kabuterimon, Lillymon and Leomon lend help to War Greymon to free him. This allows Kari, who becomes possessed by the light being, to step up to confront Gyrogmon. Well, that's when the Numemon get themselves involved and… Well, something horrible happens. This in turn triggers Kari's light and lends the energy War Greymon needs to battle back!

Max: The question is, will it work and will it be enough to topple Gyrogmon? The final act to _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ is entitled…

**The Siege Ends! The Healing Light is War Greymon's Last Hope!**

Keke: Don't miss this final act!

* * *

Indeed, don't miss this finale act! Whew, I'm already on my second movie fic. It's only a matter of time before I release my first Mutalior movie fic. Everyone should look forward to that one! It features the father of Burizalor and even more heart-pounding action. Look forward to it, guys. ;)

Anyway, that's all I have to really say. I'll have the final act out as soon as I can. Until then, peace!


	6. The Light is War Greymon’s Last Hope!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Toei and formerly Saban. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Gyrogmon, Medamatchamon, Dorodabomon, Angiramon, Yerguimon and these specific Gyrog grunts are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Me again with the quick update and time to put the final wraps to this movie fic! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. Honestly, this is not one of my best works, it still manages to entertain and provide excellent action scenes. The Mutalior movies will prove to be even better than this one and even my Daimaomon fic. However, I'm going to go straight to working on the Pharaohmon Arc when this movie is all said and done.

Anyway, why am I here babbling on? I say we get on with the conclusion to this action-packed movie fic. Enjoy the final act!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Siege Ends! The Healing Light is War Greymon's Last Hope!**

…

**Siege at the Marsupial Fertile Village/Eastern District**

Gyrogmon sat up, stretched out his right arm and caught War Greymon into a tight grip. The warrior found himself in a precautious situation and screamed out in pain with the grip tightening on him.

"No! He has him! War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Altur Kabuterimon! It's time! Let's move out!" Andromon leaped off the building and took flight across the skylines.

"You be careful, Altur Kabuterimon! We're counting on you and Andromon to aid War Greymon!" Izzy told his beetle partner.

"We got it! Andromon! Lead the way, my friend!" the ultimate-level beetle bellowed out.

"Tai! Don't fret! They're going to get War Greymon out of this mess!" Sora attempted to assure the leader.

"Well, they had better hurry then! I don't think War Greymon is going to last much longer if Gyrogmon continues to put the tight squeeze on him!"

"…If only there was anything I can do to offer my help…" Leomon strained as he struggled to stand up.

"No, you have to lie down, Leomon… You're still badly hurt!" Izzy reminded the brave warrior.

"It… doesn't matter to me… Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon will need help… War Greymon… Hang in there… Help is on the way…"

_"Everybody is begging to lend their support. Oh if only Patamon and Gatomon were still in this fight,"_ Kari thought.

However, just then, the Child of Light felt an overwhelming warmth suddenly overtaking her. Nobody else has noticed it yet but the same light was slowly beginning to take over Kari's body. That same 'being' would reemerge to make her presence felt.

_"It's that same light as before… But why now? What can it do to save War Greymon?"_

The evil warlord was quickly tightening his grip on War Greymon, which forced the warrior to utter a horrifying scream that made everyone around the area wince. His blood-curling screams were enough to frighten the children yet infuriate the other digimon. They raced over to save their comrade from meeting his certain end at the 'hands' of Gyrogmon.

The loud hollering cries from War Greymon echoed throughout the entire region while Gyrogmon tightened his grip on him. The armor of War Greymon was beginning to shatter in the process and soon the mega warrior's bones would become crushed into oatmeal. Gyrogmon holds War Greymon with one hand and uses the other to press his thumb down on the struggling warrior.

"You've fought well, but this is where it ends!" Gyrogmon hollered out in laughter. **"NOW DIE!"**

The giant overlord pressed down on War Greymon using his thumb as he enjoyed every minute of War Greymon's torture. Just then, he felt two shots strike him across the back. These garnered enough attention from out of Gyrogmon. He turned around to find Andromon and Altur Kabuterimon. The titan growled angrily while focusing his eye beams directly towards the duo.

As the beams drew closer, another blast came shooting from out of nowhere and stopped Gyrogmon's beams in the process. This came directly from none other than Lillymon herself! The Digi-Destined looked towards the horizon to spot Lillymon with her hands clasped together to form her special _Flower Cannon_. Mimi waved out to her friends while hanging tightly around Lillymon's waist.

"Next time, Lillymon. You think you can give me a little warning before you go trigger happy?" Mimi suggested before looking down towards the leverage in height.

"Sorry, but I had to stop him from crushing War Greymon! Besides, all the boys are hogging up the fun! Wow, Gyrogmon sure has been taking his vitamins lately," Lillymon remarked about Gyrogmon's growth in size.

"Ick and what's with those antennae on his head? Those have got to go!" Mimi criticized the Gyrog overlord's sense of head ornaments.

"Mimi! Lillymon! Get away from there!" Sora calls out. "You're in the line of fire!"

Just then, the children noticed that their comrade, Leomon, was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he vanished without a trace. TK and Kari took notice of this; while Izzy and Joe were left to wonder.

"Hey! We have a problem here! Leomon's gone and left us!" Joe panicked.

"No way! Leomon would never cut and run on us!" TK disagreed with Joe's statement.

"He didn't run because I see him right now!" Kari pointed out directly towards Gyrogmon's head. "He's right on top of that guy's head!"

"Leomon is!" Sora gasped out.

"Yeah! I see him, too! He's on top of Gyrogmon's head and grabbing his antennae!" TK happily laughed.

"You know what? Leomon must be onto something!" Izzy replied while making another one of his bold predictions. "If my assumption is correct, Leomon must have found a weakness on that monster!"

"Through his antennae?" Joe wondered. "Well, it makes sense…"

"Nonetheless, let's pray that Leomon's plan works," Sora nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, Leomon! Hurry! I doubt War Greymon will be able to withstand anymore punishment!" Tai exclaimed while glaring towards the towering Gyrogmon. _"If we don't defeat Gyrogmon, then this Digital World is his for the taking! I'm not going to allow that to happen! Hang in there, War Greymon…! Don't quit on me now!"_

Suddenly, Gyrogmon stood frozen for a moment once he felt something tugging on his antennae pair. He looked up directly to find Leomon grabbing them sensitive protrusions. He quickly looked up and found Leomon glaring down at him with a sneer.

"So, you delight in hurting others, do you? Typical villain… Your kind never seems to change your ways. How this for 'just desserts'? How would you like it if I were to pull on your antennae!" Leomon declared as he began to pull on the large mutant's antennae. "I've dealt with monsters similar to you! If they are any indication, then it should be obvious that me pulling on your antennae will weaken you!"

"ARGH! FOOL! LET GO OF ME!" Gyrogmon declared while shaking his head. "GET OFF!"

While attempting to shake Leomon off his head, he immediately tossed War Greymon to the side and snatched Leomon instead. The brave warrior found himself in a precarious situation once Gyrogmon grabbed a hold of Leomon and tightened his grip. A sacrifice was prepared to be made to ensure War Greymon's survival. Leomon would intend to carry this one out.

Gyrogmon held Leomon exactly where he wanted him and growled deeply.

"Now, you'll die first!" Gyrogmon bellowed out.

Just then, the brave warrior started to laugh deeply to himself while defiantly glaring up at the Gyrog overlord. Gyrogmon was baffled by his adversary suddenly taking humor to this situation.

"Huh? What's so funny? What are you laughing about?" Gyrogmon demanded an answer from Leomon. "Well! Say something, you wretched mammal!"

"Everyone! Seize fire!" Leomon calls out to the other digimon. "Don't even attack!"

"Huh? What's he going on about? He's going to get crushed if we don't intervene right away!" exclaimed Altur Kabuterimon.

"But if we attack, we might accidentally hit Leomon!" Lillymon pointed out.

"She's right. Our best option would be to attack around the monster's legs! That way we won't worry about Leomon," Andromon suggested.

"NO! DON'T ATTACK!" Leomon exclaimed out.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do? Sit on our butts and twiddle our thumbs?" asked Mimi.

"She makes a good point! What good will any of this do if we can't attack?" Sora cried out.

"CHILD OF LIGHT! IT'S ALL ON YOU NOW!" the brave warrior bellowed out for everyone to hear.

Once the mere mention of Kari was revealed from out of Leomon's mouth, the Digi-Destined and the digimon couldn't help but gasp in shock. Even Tai was flabbergasted by what Leomon had said. What could Kari do to turnaround the outcome of this conflict and help to stop Gyrogmon?

_"What? Have you lost it, Leomon? Just what do you hope to gain through Kari's help?"_ Tai thought. _"Does this have anything to do with her Crest of Light? But what can her light do to stop Gyrogmon? Whatever you're planning… I can't agree with it at all!"_

"HIKARI! CHILD OF LIGHT! PLEASE, COME FORTH! YOUR LIGHT IS NEEDED TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!"

"What are you rambling on about?" Gyrogmon growled angrily out of frustration. "Just what can this puny little girl do? I'll easily crush her! There's nothing that her damn crest can do to stop me altogether! I have grown to my full power! You'll have to resort to another resource if you have any chance to survive! Ha! Ha!"

Suddenly, as soon as her name was being called forth, the little Child of Light moved aside from her comrades and methodically walked forward. A stern glare crossed her face as the same white light engulfed her form. Tai was taken back by this and attempted to reach out for his sister.

"Kari! What are you doing?" Tai exclaimed out to the little girl. "Stop! Have you lost it?"

"It's that light again!" Sora pointed out.

"But, what does it mean?" Izzy wondered. "Is this what Leomon means by her light being 'needed'?"

"I just hope Leomon knows what he's doing! If anything happens- Better yet! Screw that! Kari! Get back here!" Tai demanded.

However, Kari did not reply to her brother's demand and continued to walk across methodically. Her eyes were set directly on Gyrogmon with a serious demeanor. Rays of white light came raining down across the area where Kari was walking. It was as if the light was being summoned forth by her will. After all, she is the Digi-Destined of Light.

Gyrogmon wasn't too impressed with Kari approaching him since he figured that 'she' was considered the last line of defense. He merely grunted in disbelief.

"Pfft? What's this? You're sending in a little girl to stop me? Very well then. She will join the Leomon in the after life! Now, come here you little runt!"

"NO! KARI!" Tai exclaimed but not long before the other children held him back. "LET GO! SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!"

"Wait! Look!" TK pointed out directly to where Gyrogmon stood.

Much to everyone's surprise, a large horde of Numemon crawled around Gyrogmon around his feet. They started biting into him as an act of revenge for taking them from their home planet. The evil overlord was merely amused by the Numemon's efforts to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing, Numemon? Bah! You really think you can stop me? If this is your idea of a rebellion, then I'm not IMPRESSED!" Gyrogmon roared out angrily.

Just then, Kari stopped and watched the Numemon putting up a resistance against the titan. She couldn't help but feel happy to see them again, but also felt remorse for what was about to happen.

"Numemon…?"

"PREPARE YOURSELVES, YOU PIECES OF SLIME! SAY HELLO TO THE AFTER LIFE!"

"Numemon!"

With that said, Gyrogmon's body created a powerful dark aura that engulfed his entire body. This would be powerful enough to wipe out the weakest of digimon. While Leomon was spared for the time being, the dark aura instantly vaporized the Numemon. They let out their final screams before shattering into a cloud of data. Kari watched on in utter horror as innocent digimon were murdered. She watched them DIE instantly with no chance of rescuing them! She let the Numemon down! She let them die! As soon as the pain and anguish sunk into her heart, she instantly came back to reality and had eyes filled with tears. Kari unleashed a scream, which was heartfelt and sorrowful.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NUMEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"**

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

As soon as she screamed out, her body lit up with a powerful and pure white light. Her cries faded and a serious glare crossed her face again. This time, she meant business and would not take anymore of Gyrogmon's torment. Leomon glared down towards Kari and smiled nonchalantly.

"Yes, that's it! With your light, you can give the energy needed for War Greymon's rejuvenation!" Leomon exclaimed. "Kari! Feed War Greymon your light! It's our last chance!"

The bright glow emitting from out of Kari was quickly blinding Gyrogmon. Since he was a creature of darkness, Gyrogmon had no choice but to shield his eyes. The stinging light poured across his body and forced him away. Kari slowly walked forward as her eyes instantly turned white.

**"Gyrogmon! You're a foul demon who represents the essence of darkness!"** Kari spoke while her voice instantly changed into that of an older woman's. _With my light, your nightmare shall end! War Greymon, take my light and slay this creature of darkness! By the power bestowed upon me, you shall rise and fight gallantly, warrior of courage…"_

Kari walked over towards the fallen War Greymon and placed her hand over the digimon's chest. In a matter of moments, the light was absorbed through War Greymon's body and immediately rejuvenated his once lost energy. The digimon's eyes widened open instantly and moved his body about. War Greymon sat up and turned towards Kari with a smile.

"Kari… You gave me… Your light…?"

**"I am not, Kari. I am only a being who has temporarily possessed her body to lend you the power needed to defeat this monster. Please, for Kari's sake, avenge the Numemon. Avenge all of those who have suffered at the hands of this monster!"** 'Kari' turned towards Gyrogmon with a menacing glare. **"Will you do that War Greymon? Will you carry the honor of the Digi-Destined and restore peace to these innocent digimon?"**

"I will do as you solely please. Thank you for the energy… I shall carry out the Digi-Destined honor! For you, whoever you are…"

**"Thank you, War Greymon… We shall meet again…"** 'Kari' nodded before quickly losing consciousness and collapsing.

"KARI!" the children exclaimed in unison.

The goggle head leader rushes over towards Kari's side and scoops her up in his arms. Losing consciousness, the Child of Light snuggled closely in her brother's safe arms. Just then, Tai's crest started to glow once again and fueled War Greymon with even more energy than needed.

"Whoever you were… Thank you. You came at just the right time," Tai smiled. "You helped give my sister the confidence she needs to stand up against monsters like Gyrogmon. Now, with your light, War Greymon will finish this creep off! War Greymon! Go for it!"

"I will!" War Greymon shouted in reply. "Leomon! Now it's your chance to move away!"

However, Leomon still couldn't break himself free from Gyrogmon's tight grip. The giant eventually released his grip on the brave warrior and tossed him aside. He continued thrashing about while still being blinded by Kari's light. War Greymon took a stance with an orange-red aura radiating across his body. _"Whoever you were, I will not let your light go to waste! Thank you!"_ War Greymon thought while giving his wishes to the being who possessed Kari.

"ARGH! THAT LITTLE WENCH! THE LIGHT!" Gyrogmon roared out for everyone to hear. "DAMN IT! STOP!"

Angrily losing his presence of mind, Gyrogmon shot out an energy beam across and destroyed a large portion of his spaceship; in the process, he killed a large number of his own grunts inside unknowingly. He was already losing control as it is while anger blinded him completely.

"DAMN IT! STOP!" Gyrogmon screamed as he finally regained his senses.

**"GYROGMON!"**

Instantly turning around, the overlord found War Greymon standing away with his ki completely restored to full power. He couldn't believe how the digimon of courage was restored back to his full-powered state.

**(Play Breaking Point theme _Coming of Age_)**

"What? You again? That's it! It's all because of that damn little wench and her light! I should have destroyed the crests when I had the chance!" Gyrogmon roared instantly out of a mix of frustration and rage.

"Big mistake on your part, Gyrogmon! Now! PREPARE YOURSELF! THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" War Greymon declared. **"MACH SPEED POWER! TIMES 20!"**

With that said, War Greymon instantly became engulfed by a crimson aura. The bright aura flared out across and increased the power of the digimon. This was the technique taught to him by the masked warrior, X. Speed, power and endurance were all increased ten fold for War Greymon. This is exactly what he needs in hopes of defeating a giant like Gyrogmon. It was not just his energy but also that of the being who possessed Kari.

"WHAT! I CAN ALSO SENSE THAT GIRL'S LIGHT IN YOU!" Gyrogmon gasped out into utter disbelief. "YOU AND HER ARE WORKING TOGETHER! YOUR KI! IT'S GREATER THAN MINE!"

War Greymon launched himself up towards Gyrogmon with his red aura flaring out like a flame. The digimon's eyes became completely white once again. He immediately spun himself into a tornado tunnel with a sharp tip at the very end. Those were his claws met and set directly for Gyrogmon's chest.

**"MEGA CLAW!"**

Nearly seconds afterward and War Greymon was plowing right through Gyrogmon's torso. He successfully tore through the overlord's torso and came out through the other side. A large gush of purple gore and blood came spilling out of Gyrogmon. The villain couldn't believe whom easily he was brought down by the digimon he nearly crushed to a pulp. He fell backwards as he collapsed on top of the spaceship. It smashed down and exploded in the process. The remainder of Gyrogmon's men was killed within the explosion and under Gyrogmon's heavy weight.

"Yes! Way to go, War Greymon!" Tai cheered on for his partner.

"That was awesome! Way to nail it to that maniac!" Mimi happily cried. "What did you think, Lillymon?"

"Awesome, but he needs to polish that guy off while he's down!" Lillymon suggested.

"You've got him where you want him, War Greymon! Let that creep have it!" TK calls out to the mega.

"Great… You did well… War Greymon… I commend you…" Leomon snickered while quivering in pain. _"Thank you, for saving us Hikari… You gave the Child of Light the power she needed to deliver for War Greymon's rejuvenation. We shall meet again…"_

"Victory is yours, War Greymon!" Joe declared. "We won!"

"It isn't over until Gyrogmon is permanently put out of commission," Izzy replied. "Hurry up, War Greymon!"

Nodding to everyone's suggestion, War Greymon looked up towards the skies and noticed the sun emerging from out of the clouds. Dawn was set to radiate over the land and bask away the darkness.

"The sun's finally out! Yes, this is exactly what I needed! Here goes nothing!" War Greymon cried out before flying up towards the skies above.

With that said, War Greymon flew straight through the clouds and was nearing the atmospheric region. However, a long arm SHOT itself across from out of the debris and snatched War Greymon by the leg. This caught the warrior completely by surprise.

"WHAT! OH NO! IT'S GYROGMON!" War Greymon shouted out of disbelief.

"What? He still has fight left in him?" Andromon exclaimed. "Everyone! Move out and help War Greymon!"

"RIGHT!" the digimon replied in unison.

While getting a hold of War Greymon's leg, Gyrogmon pulled himself up towards the atmosphere. His face twisted with a psychotic and sinister sneer. His eyes widened out as his chance to retaliate came at hand.

"YOU'RE MINE! DIE, WAR GREYMON!"

Then…

…

"GATTLING ATTACK!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

The three-way shots came hurtling from out of the clouds and blasted Gyrogmon's body. These shots were good enough to slow Gyrogmon down as he released his grip on War Greymon's foot. War Greymon launched himself upward where he faced the sun. The basking radiation shone over the warrior, who held his arms out above him. He started to collect the life energy and radiation out of the sun to increase the size of his _Terra Force_.

"Ahh… The sun… This is exactly what I need," the warrior strained as he gathered the sun's energy. "Yes! Thank you, sun!"

Coming to his senses once again, Gyrogmon flew up directly towards War Greymon and attempted a last chance to attack. His face twisted with another psychotic sneer. His mouth widened up and bared his fangs. Despite his loss of blood, the Gyrog overlord was fueled by his own bloodlust. War Greymon aimed directly for Gyrogmon and launched the boulder-sized Terra Force.

**"SUPER TERRA FORCE!"**

Unleashing a loud battle cry, the warrior threw the boulder-sized heat sphere directly towards Gyrogmon. The overlord stopped and realized that the attack was already strong enough to stop him. At his weakened state, he can't hope to push it back. The Terra Force slammed against Gyrogmon and sent him plummeting downward towards where his devastated ship once lay. The overlord's eyes widened before his final screams echoed out across the region. The Terra Force detonated against where Gyrogmon plummeted through. A large explosion occurred and engulfed Gyrogmon completely. His horrifying screams faded as his body disintegrated. His well-deserved fate had finally restored peace to this village and destroyed what was left of the overlord's presence. The last of the Yami Gyrogs was permanently vanquished and declared extinct forever.

**(End theme)**

With the explosion dying down, War Greymon came levitating down to the devastated grounds. The Digi-Destined and the digimon quickly emerged from the far distance to congratulate him. Tai approached War Greymon with Kari in his arms.

"War Greymon! That was just wicked! You're definitely the 'mon!" Tai slapped his partner's leg.

"Thanks, Tai, but I couldn't have done it without…" War Greymon replied once he made eye contact with the sleeping child in Tai's arms. "Kari… Thank you…"

"It was that light again," Sora stated. "Isn't that right, Izzy?"

"I would think so. Because of her and the light, War Greymon was able to become rejuvenated with more energy. Certainly, we should really be thanking Leomon."

"Leomon… Thank you, friend," War Greymon gave a light bow to the brave warrior.

"Of course…" Leomon replied as he tried standing up on his feet. "I just knew where our source of power lies. The Child of Light is essential if we ever hope to defeat the forces of darkness. Gyrogmon was no exception…"

"So, that's it. He's finished? That just leaves Burizalor himself out there somewhere…" Tai stated. _"But if we work together, I just know we can bring even the likes of him down crashing to his knees…"_

* * *

**Within the Eastern Digital Side Galaxy/Sacred Training Grounds of X**

The masked warrior had watched the events unfold and nodded in approval. He was visibly proud of the efforts set forth by War Greymon and his allies.

"Tai. War Greymon. You were great as always. But, you couldn't have done it without the help of your friends. Remember, don't think they will ever abandon you. Sora. Izzy. Joe. Mimi. TK. Even your sister, Kari, will always be there for you. Always."

* * *

**Siege at the Marsupial Fertile Village/Eastern District**

"Hey, there! Digi-Destined!" the voices of Jijimon and Babamon called out from the distance.

"Look! It's Jijimon, Babamon and the villagers!" Mimi waved out to them.

"I'm sure we'll be congratulated for what we've done," TK smiled. "Oh, now if only Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Gomamon had seen this whole mess finish. They would have been happy to see Gyrogmon get his 'just desserts'."

"No kidding," Joe agreed as he shook Gomamon's unconscious form. "C'mon, Gomamon. Wake up! I know you're there!"

Slowly coming to his senses, Gomamon opened his eyes and snickered a bit to find Joe holding him.

"Aww, gee, Joe. I didn't think you cared," Gomamon chuckled while attempting to amuse Joe.

"Oh, it's the ol' Gomamon charm," Joe smiled. "It's good to see that you're still with me."

"So, did we win?"

"You bet. War Greymon flattened that guy for good!"

"That's good to know," an awakened Biyomon muttered. "Sora… What about the people here? They just lost a majority of their land because of the war that just happened."

"I didn't think about that! Jijimon. Babamon. We're sorry for damage this battle has caused. I mean, you two lost your homes and all… I can't believe we let this battle drag out longer than it shouldn't have been," Tai bowed his head to the old couple.

"No, we understand what we must do. We were foolish to even think we would remain an isolated society forever," Jijimon replied. "Nothing is ever sacred. There are usually outside elements that always come to taint that beauty. Gyrogmon and his invaders proved was that we need to better equip defense forces in case another invasion were to ever occur."

"Well, I'll have to agree with the old basket case," nodded Babamon. "But it was you children who have helped to secure our home land. From this moment on, we the villagers will begin a reconstruction process. We've seen this coming and we will clean up the mess."

"Please, allow us to help you with damages in any way we can. It's the best we can do to make it up to you," TK asked from the old couple.

"We know you'll need the help," Tai stated.

"It's quite all right. You children have saved us from Gyrogmon's wicked hand. We were already planning to rebuild anyway," a Kangaroomon spoke up.

"Then, allow me to assist with your reconstruction," Andromon offered. "You could use a strong android to carry the heavy loads."

"Thank you. You see? All we require is Andromon since he actually comes by and watches our underground tunnels," Jijimon nodded. "We are quite familiar with Andromon."

"Then, that is all? I guess this means good bye then," Tai sighed. "I mean…"

"Couldn't we watch the reconstruction take place?" asked Sora.

"Certainly," Leomon spoke up while sitting up. "We'll be witnesses to this great reconstruction… By the way, War Greymon! Here catch!"

As soon as War Greymon looked up, Leomon tossed him a digi-medicine pill. The mega warrior immediately caught the capsule and dropped it down his gullet. Leomon pulls several more out. He threw one to each of the other Digi-Destined. This would ensure to keep the digimon completely well fed and restored with new energy. Leomon swallowed his pill and immediately felt rejuvenated.

"Feeling much better, Leomon?" Izzy asked. "Fascinating. I've got to find a way to replicate these for future use."

"Well, you'll have to return back to File Island if you want any of the originals. They are very difficult to duplicate since we like to grow them ourselves. Gennai would rather prefer them to be useful on File Island."

"Aw, no need to be so self-protective. We'll be sure to put them to good use," Altur Kabuterimon assured the lion warrior.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let the reconstruction begin!" both Jijimon and Babamon declared to their people.

As soon as the crowd roared in unison, they gathered to start the reconstruction process. The children stayed away as Leomon led them towards an area where the villagers would work to repair. The children of the villagers went over to accompany the Digi-Destined to praise their new 'heroes'. Patamon and Gatomon were eventually reawakened once TK had given them the digi-pills. Gatomon walked over to where Tai was carrying Kari while TK and Patamon played with the village children. Tai laid Kari down to rest on a bench and kissed her forehead.

_"Thanks again. You really saved our hides out there. We would have lost if it weren't for you. You truly gave Kari the chance to stand up against her greatest fears and helped to give War Greymon the strength necessary to defeat Gyrogmon,"_ Tai thought while sitting next to his sleeping sister.

"Tai. How's Kari doing?" Sora smiled as she sat down next to Tai.

"She's sound asleep. Knowing her, she won't wake up until later in the day. That light that possessed must have really taken a lot out of her," Tai answered.

"I see. Well, all that mattered was her pure light giving War Greymon more power to save the day. I'm just glad we managed to pull through out of this mess alive," Sora replied. "So, where are going to be off next, Tai?"

"I have no idea. Wherever fate leads us… All I can say is that I hope we see Matt again and stop this Burizalor guy. Until then, all we can do is wait for the opportunity to leave this world and venture into the vast unknown regions of digital space," Tai looked up towards the skies. _"If fate leads us to an inevitable shown with this evil warlord, then so be it. Gyrogmon is merely the tip of the iceberg if you ask me… But, even Burizalor will never hope to crush out spirits. We are the Digi-Destined and destiny is what we're all about."_

With Gyrogmon and his forces vanquished, peace has once again bee restored to the Marsupial Fertile Valley. The Digi-Destined have once again saved the day all thanks in part to Kari's light and War Greymon's _Super Terra Force_. Nevertheless, what lies ahead them is an even greater evil within the Digital Universe. Burizalor still lurks in hopes of confront the Digi-Destined. What will happen when they ever cross paths and will they triumph over the tyrant? Time will tell…

…

…

(Play Digimon Adventure series ending theme "I Wish") 

…

…

**THE END**

…

…

* * *

That finally puts the final touches to the second movie fic. I originally intended for Chapters 5 and 6 to be merged, but I rather had you guys waiting in suspense with a slight cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Aren't I:P Ahem... Gyrogmon gets defeated by War Greymon and all is saved. Numemon, you're sacrifices did not go in vain. Thank you, despite your slimy reputations. What you've also seen is the light 'being' that once again has possessed Kari. What does this signify for future reference? Check out my Burizalor Saga. You will see Kari's light return. The 'being' itself is the 'seed' being planted for the inevitable 'Amazing Grace' to emerge out of Kari, thus allowing 'Mystic' Celesta X to be born. Thus, this is what Athenamon prophesizes.

That wraps up Gyrogmon and next is the first of my 'EXCELLENT' movie fics: Mutalior's Vengeance! I originally wrote this way back in June of 2002. Fast forward three years later and we're down to the rewrite version. This will one will be better than the original version I wrote. Mutalior is my version of 'Cooler', except this one is a father rather than a brother. MutaliorCooler, BurizalorFreeza. Got it? Good! Only difference is that two are brothers and the other two are actually son-father. ;) In addition, we'll finally get to see a Digital Fusion in this one. Doesn't that make you excited:P I know I am! However, I want to go and write two Pharaohmon Arc chapters before I move on with Mutalior.

Speaking of Burizalor, I still have to write a one-shot fic with an in-depth look behind his dark past. However, I'll warn you that it will be quite graphic on blood, violence and disturbing images. Expect this one to be written after the first Mutalior fic is done. It'll be rated-M, which is a first for my D-Fusion series.

In case some of you haven't noticed but those who live in the U.S. like myself… Starting this Tuesday night 10:30 eastern/9:30 central on Cartoon Network, Dragonball Z will be featured in uncut format for the first time and under a TV-PG rating! That's right, boys and girls! The first 67 episodes starting with Radditz and running all the way through the Ginyu fights. Maybe even through the Freeza fight! I hope CN does plan to give DBZ a full final run (Saiyan to Buu) before it decides to take it off the air for good. If this succeeds, hopefully this means we'll get to see Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Gundam Seed Destiny or any future anime series like Bleach in TV-PG format. Cause we all know One Piece was screwed.

Anyway, just a reminder to those who haven't seen the Saiyan/Namek Sagas in their 'uncut' formats, though I still expect them to edit out some of Roshi's scenes. For those only vaguely familiar with the series or never seen it before, I suggest you check it out and see how similar the first sagas are to my Digital Invader/Burizalor Sagas. The similarities and differences will be there:D

That's enough rambling and going off-topic there. Next up, I will be writing two chapters for my Pharaohmon Arc and proceed to work on the Mutalior movie fic! Until then, be sure to check back for any more updates. Peace!


End file.
